Thunderstruck
by Roisin Dubh
Summary: A new Defense Against Dark Arts professor brings some unexpected changes to Hogwart's, especially to Professor Snape. Alternate Universe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is INSPIRED by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I have her to thank for creating this wonderful world and allowing me (and all other fanfiction devotees) to play in her world. Serena Castleton-Black is my own creation, as is Malificus Malfoy. Please be aware: this work is A/U, so I've taken a few creative liberties. So those of you who are not keen on writing that deviates from canon, you are forewarned. I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story. Constructive feedback is always welcome!  
  
Rating: R (for some sexual content and violence in later chapters)  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
**Thunderstruck**  
  
**_Chapter 1: A new arrival  
_**  
The new semester had just started at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students had returned and been sorted into their Houses. Classes were due to start in two days, once everyone had a chance to settle in.  
  
Oliver Wood was walking back towards Gryffindor House with some of the House's Quidditch team members and their friends. Harry Potter was there, accompanied by his best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron's twin brothers – Fred and George, the team's Beaters – were there, too. Everyone was chatting excitedly about everything from last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament to their summer adventures to courses they were taking this semester.  
  
"We're going to have a great team this year," said Wood confidently. "Just like last year, we're going to train longer, harder…"  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder at Harry and made a face, mimicking Wood as he spoke. What he didn't see was Wood come to a sudden standstill. So sudden in fact, that Ron ran smack into him.  
  
"Bloody hell…" Ron began.  
  
"I can't believe it," Wood said in his Scottish accent. "It canna be…"  
  
Walking towards them was Professor McGonagall and a tall woman with black hair that parted on the side and swept over her head. As she walked, it fell partway into her face. She and the Professor seemed to be embroiled in a serious discussion and hadn't noticed the group.  
  
"What's your problem, Wood?" said George. "Never seen a pretty girl before?"  
  
"Open your eyes, you buffoon. She's not just a pretty girl…"  
  
"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Fred. "That's… that's…"  
  
"Serena Castleton-Black, just about the best Chaser to ever play Quidditch. She was in Gryffindor when she was at Hogwart's."  
  
"The best Chaser, come on man," said George. "She was the toughest player!"  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, his interest piqued.  
  
"You've no idea," said Wood, still staring. "She got suspended for part of a season once."  
  
"For what?" asked Hermione. She'd never heard of anyone actually being suspended from Quidditch for that long.  
  
"It was during an inter-school tournament," said Wood. "One of the other team's Beaters pulled a bloody dirty move. Really hurt someone on the Gryffindor Keeper. Serena took the Beater's bat and knocked him right off his broom…"  
  
"She beat the Beater with his own bat," chortled Fred.  
  
"Then they actually got in a fight before the teachers could separate them," finished George.  
  
"Wicked," said Ron.  
  
As McGonagall and Serena approached them, Wood stepped in front of them, blocking the path.  
  
"Can we help you, Wood?" Asked McGonagall . Oliver didn't even look at the Professor and her thin eyebrow went up in an arch.  
  
"You're Serena Castleton-Black," he said.  
  
"Aye, I am."  
  
"I never thought I'd ever get a chance to meet you. This is an honor. Could… could I have your autograph?" He fumbled for a minute with his bag and pulled out a book.   
  
"He's gushing!" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
Serena laughed and then realized Wood was serious. "Do you have a pen?" she asked.  
  
One appeared in Wood's hand instantly.  
  
"And who shall I make this out to, laddie?" She had a bit of an Irish accent to her voice.  
  
"Wood… Oliver…"  
  
After he was done, George and Fred handed books, too. She signed their books and then signed Ron and Harry's as well. Hermione offered hers, not because she really wanted Serena's autograph, but more because she felt awkward being the only one who didn't want it.  
  
"If you're all quite finished." McGonagall looked at them with a stern face, but Harry could see the sparkle in her eye. Minerva McGonagall was a staunch Quidditch fan and adored her House team. "Serena, if you're ready?"  
  
"Of course, Professor."  
  
The group watched them walk away, still quite star-struck.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing back here," Ron said.  
  
"I don't care," said Wood with a sigh, "so long as she stays."  
  
That night was the last dinner before classes began. Serena was seated at the head table with the other professors. George, Fred, and Wood had told everyone they saw about meeting Serena, and she was quite the topic of conversation at the tables. No one had heard that Madam Hooch was leaving, but what other reason would there be for Serena to be sitting with the other teachers?   
  
Further down the table, Professor Snape sat, picking at his food and looking sullen.  
  
"Snape looks like he's in a bad mood," said Harry.  
  
"Snape's always in a bad mood," grumbled Ron.  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore stood and tapped his spoon against a glass for silence. "Students. Quiet please!" He paused for a moment and waited for the whispers to die down.  
  
"I wanted," he continued, "to wish all of you well on your courses this year. And I also wanted to introduce everyone to Hogwart's new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Castleton-Black."  
  
For a moment, the room was silent and then the students started applauding. Wood was cheering. Serena smiled and raised her hand slightly. Down the table Snape stared hard at his plate and then with visible effort joined the applause.  
  
"Great," said Ron. "Professor Snape's always wanted that position. How many times has he applied?"  
  
"I don't think I can count that high," said Harry. "This means he'll be in a particularly foul mood for Potions class."  
  
After dinner, the students had a bit of time before they were all due back in their dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed outside, meaning to visit with Hagrid for a little while. As they came to an intersection in the hall, they heard voices. One was Snape, and he sounded angry.  
  
"I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking, giving the Dark Arts position to someone so young." There was a sneer in his voice.  
  
"Now Severus," said McGonagall , "Albus has his reasons. I believe you'll find Professor Castleton-Black to be quite qualified."  
  
"Indeed. And at her age, where would she have received those qualifications?" he growled.   
  
Snape turned to leave and unexpectedly found himself face to face with Serena. Her arms were folded and her jaw was set in a hard line.   
  
"If you have a question about me, I'd prefer you ask me directly, Professor." Her voice was even, devoid of emotion.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Very well then, what are your qualifications… _Professor?"_ There was no small amount of sarcasm heaped upon the title.  
  
Serena took a few steps closer to Snape so that she stood only inches away from him. "My qualifications? I was the only person to walk away from Castlebann."  
  
Snape literally took a step back, his eyes widening in surprise. He'd put Castlebann out of his mind a long time ago. Serena pushed past him and with a polite nod to McGonagall, disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Satisfied?" asked McGonagall .  
  
Snape nodded, looking down the hall where Serena had gone. "Yes… yes, Minerva, I am." Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear an odd tone in his voice.   
  
"What's Castlebann?" whispered Ron.  
  
The other two shook their heads. They didn't know, but they would certainly try to find out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, here's the first chapter. Hope you've enjoyed and that you're intrigued. Please, send some reviews (I know there's not much to review at this point). I have a pretty good idea where this story is going, but I'd also welcome ideas and suggestions. You never know what will inspire a good chapter…


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of Castlebann

**Disclaimer:** This work of fiction is INSPIRED by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I created Serena and Malificus, but the rest is Rowling's and Rowling's alone.  
  
**Author Note:** Please be aware: this work is A/U, so I've taken some creative liberties. So those of you who are not keen on writing that deviates from canon, you are forewarned. I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story. Constructive feedback is always welcome!  
  
**Rating:** R (for some sexual content and violence in later chapters)  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh** (that's "thank you" in modern Irish Gaelic):  
  
Evenstar Elanor… For the fast first review on the new story, many thanks. I promise Serena has flaws.  
  
Mercury Gray… Never fear, all the boys will not swoon over Serena. Wood's got a bit of a schoolboy crush, so he's a little over the top, but believe me. Not everyone reacts to her like that.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**Chapter 2: Shadows of Castlebann  
**_  
Two days later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into their first Defense Against Dark Arts class with their newest Professor. The students fidgeted at their desks and whispered amongst themselves. A few looked expectantly up at the small balcony that was outside the classroom office.  
  
"Do you remember how dramatic Professor Lockhart when he was here?" asked Ron. He rolled his eyes, remembering the flourished cape and the posturing self-confidence that turned out to be no more than a charade.  
  
Harry groaned, recalling the same thing.  
  
"Well," said Hermione with a small shrug. "He was handsome." Both of the boys gave her a sour look.  
  
"Mock me if you will," she said turning her nose slightly up.  
  
"Hey," said Harry. "Why were you in the library for so long yesterday? We've hardly had any classes. Don't tell me you've done all of your reading for the next month already!"  
  
Hermione made a face. "No. I wasn't reading ahead. At least not much…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I was looking for information on Castlebann."  
  
Ron and Harry leaned in. "What did you find out?" Ron whispered eagerly.  
  
"Well, I might have found more if you two had actually remembered to help."  
  
"Whatever…," sighed Ron.  
  
"The only thing I found out is that it is a small town in Ireland. But it is a special town. The only people who live there are wizards and witches. It is masked from the Muggle population, so they don't even know its there."  
  
"And?" said Harry.  
  
"That's all I've found."  
  
"There must be more," groused Ron.  
  
"Of course there's more, I just haven't found it yet." Hermione flared.  
  
Just then the door from the hall opened and Serena came in, her professor robes swirling around her. She walked to the front of the class and turned around.  
  
"Good morning, class," she said.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," they answered.  
  
"Welcome to your fifth year of Defense Against Dark Arts. My job is to teach you exactly that: defense. There are foul creatures and people with even fouler intent who prowl the world. When we are done, I would have you know what you need in order to move safely in this world. We will study magical defenses, magical creatures, and also some more unusual things."  
  
She looked around and her eyes settled on a set of chairs a few behind Harry, on Lavender Brown. "Miss Brown," she said. "Recap for me, what you learned last semester…"  
  
Several hours later, close to the end of the day, Serena made her way down a hall. Ahead of her, she could see Professor Snape and hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"Hello, Professor. I was wondering if I could trouble you for a few moments."  
  
Briefly, Snape's face hardened with suspicion. "I am on my way to a Potions class."  
  
"Ah, perhaps another time…" She masked her annoyance at the rebuff.  
  
"However, you could walk to the class with me if that will be adequate."  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
As they started walking, Serena asked Snape a few questions about potions. He didn't say anything aside from directly answering her questions, but he was fairly impressed. She was articulate and well versed, seeming to understand the nuances of potion-making that escaped so many. As they reached his class, she told him a little about how she planned to approach teaching Defense Against Dark Arts, as well as something she was planning on doing quite differently.  
  
"I believe," Serena was saying, "that to a certain extent, that by overlooking how to do things ourselves, without the benefit of magic, we actually weaken ourselves. There are a number of circumstances where learning how to fight through more – conventional – means is essential."  
  
"You mean learning to fight like a Muggle."  
  
"To a certain extent, yes. Think about it." She stepped in front of Snape, forcing him to stop. "Many of us need to operate in the Muggle world and there are numbers of dangers there. Dangers that our students may never have anticipated."  
  
"Why is this so important to you? It seems like a trivial focus for a Defense Against Dark Arts class."  
  
"It is important." Her voice was hard.   
  
For his part, Severus didn't say anything for a minute, but his furrowed brow and slight frown told Serena that he didn't think much of her idea.  
  
"You're the professor," he said with a dismissive sigh.  
  
She said one more thing as he started to walk away: "Severus, when we were attacked in Castlebann, that was how it started. Muggings. Beatings. Fear. Then the magical attack came. That's why I think it's so bloody important!"  
  
He froze for a moment and then spun, but she was already walking away.  
  
Severus was somewhat surprised to cross paths with Serena again the next day, and the day after that. Each time seemed to be at a different time, in a different spot, and they would walk together to one class or another, deep in conversation or even debate. Even more unexpectedly, he found himself beginning to enjoy her company.  
  
Two weeks after the start of classes, the Quidditch season began. The inaugural game was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It had been an exciting game, with an unusually close score. The Hufflepuff team astounded everyone by nearly winning. As the stands cleared, Serena cut through the crowds to fall into step next to Severus. He looked over at her with his usual cool demeanor, but she noticed the slightest hint of a smile curve the corner of his mouth for a moment.  
  
"A good game," she said.  
  
"Indeed. However, I'm not sure if it means the Hufflepuff team is particularly good this year, or if the Ravenclaw team is simply terrible."  
  
"I think the former is more accurate."  
  
"We'll see how they do against Slytherin," he said aloofly. "That will show how good their team is."  
  
"I can see how much we'll have to debate once Slytherin and Gryffindor play their match," answered Serena.  
  
"Debate? The answer there is clear as well."  
  
"We'll see about that. Aye," she chuckled, knowing he was confident in Slytherin's superiority, "we will see about that."  
  
Walking in the other direction, on their way to see Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the two professors walking together.  
  
"Is it me, or have Professor Snape and Professor Castleton-Black been spending a lot of time together?" asked Hermione.  
  
"They talk between classes sometimes. So what?" said Ron with a shrug.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Men are so oblivious," she snorted.  
  
"What?" said Ron. "What?!"  
  
Harry just laughed at him. About ten minutes later, they arrived at Hagrid's cottage.  
  
"'Ello, 'Arry," smiled Hagrid. He put down an armful of wood. "Ron. 'Ermione. What brings you out here today?"  
  
"Just wanted to visit," said Harry with a shrug. "What did you think of the game?"  
  
"Hufflepuff's got a great team this year. I'm a little surprised." He tugged at his beard as he spoke.  
  
"Hagrid," said Hermione slowly, "may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, 'Ermione. What's on your mind?"  
  
"What's Castlebann?"  
  
Hagrid looked down sharply. "Who told you about that?"  
  
"We overheard Professor Castleton-Black talking and she mentioned it."  
  
"We'll," said Hagrid with a frown, "why don't you ask her about it?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that," said Ron. "She looked pretty upset."  
  
"And whatever it is," added Harry, "seemed to mean something to Professor Snape. He seemed to… respect her more after she said it. She said she was the only one to walk away from Castlebann."  
  
Hagrid sat down on the steps to his cottage and sighed. He was quiet for a long time. Finally, he said, "Well, I suppose there ain't no 'arm in telling you. It isn't a secret…"  
  
The three all took seats and looked at the large man expectantly.  
  
"Castlebann is a town in Ireland," Hagrid began. "A fairly large group of wizards and witches made their homes there. And it was where Professor Castleton-Black grew up."  
  
"Isn't there a school like Hogwart's in Ireland? Why didn't she go to school there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"There is. Place called McCumhail Manor. As for why she didn't go there? Well, part 'o that's because she's really quite talented, an' Hogwart's does have the reputation for being the top school for young wizards and witches. Plus, 'er Mother wasn't on terribly good speaking terms with 'er family. Ye see, she had Serena when she was very, very young and her family threw her out. Later they missed her, but her Mother wouldn't forgive them. So she petitioned Hogwart's to allow Serena to attend school here."  
  
"What about her father?" asked Harry.  
  
"Er, um, well," blustered Hagrid, turning a little red as the three students stared at each other with wide eyes. "As far as I know, her mother never told anyone – not even Serena – who her father was. But that's not important to answerin' your question." Then Hagrid stopped and his expression grew serious.   
  
"So what happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
Hagrid took a deep breath before continuing his story, "About fifteen years ago something happened. It was right at the height of You Know Who's power…"  
  
"Just before I was born," Harry said softly.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "That's right, 'Arry. Fifteen years ago, some strange things started happening at Castlebann. People getting in accidents. Unexplained things. Then there was an attack. A group of Death Eaters attacked the town." Hagrid's face had turned dark. "Some wizards were just killed in their sleep. Some of them they tortured."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked horrified.  
  
"That's right," said Hagrid. "Of course, the wizards and witches in the town fought back. From what I know it was an 'orrible fight. Lots of terrible spells being flung everywhere. Serena was only 19 years old; she'd just graduated from Hogwart's. She saw them kill her friends… her mother."  
  
Listening, Harry could relate to Serena suddenly. Voldemort's minions had taken her mother the same way he had killed Harry's mother.  
  
"Well, Serena fought like a demon. She cut down six Death Eaters with her spells. All in all 40 people died, including those six Death Eaters. Except for two Death Eaters who ran away, Serena was the only witch to walk away from Castlebann. The entire town was butchered by the Death Eaters."  
  
"Bloody hell," whispered Ron as Hagrid stood up.   
  
"Well then, you know about Castlebann. Are ye happy you asked?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She'd wanted to know, but now that she'd heard the story, she wasn't entirely sure it was something she should have asked about.  
  
"I am," said Harry. "I know how she feels. I was just a baby when Voldemort killed my parents. I can't imagine it happening when I was grown up, and not being able to stop it…"  
  
-- -- --- --- --   
  
_That's it for Chapter Two. Hope you've enjoyed. As always, I welcome feedback but please, be balanced. Tell me what I could improve for the future, but please tell me what you like as well. Thanks for taking the time to read my work… Ciao! _


	3. Chapter 3: Marking Time

**Disclaimer:** This story is INSPIRED by Rowling's "Harry Potter" books. For a full disclaimer on characters, please see Chapter 1.  
  
**Author Note:** Please be aware: this work is A/U, so I've taken some creative liberties. So those of you who are not keen on writing that deviates from canon, you are forewarned. I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story. Constructive feedback is always welcome!  
  
**Rating:** R (for some sexual content and violence in later chapters)  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh** (that's "thank you" in modern Irish Gaelic):  
  
Evenstar Elanor… my most loyal reviewer. Thank you for the comments, the suggestions and the spontaneous ideas.  
  
Silverthreads… thank you for the review. You didn't have email listed, so I couldn't respond directly. Hope you stop back again. Hopefully my plot will surprise you, at least a little bit!  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
  
_Chapter 3: Marking Time_  
  
The start of October brought a change in the weather. Clouds rolled in and with them rain and chilly wind, bleak reminders of the upcoming winter. The students noticed, too, a change in their Dark Arts professor. As the month moved forward, Serena became more withdrawn, more temperamental. After one Dark Arts class, Wood stayed late after class, hovering until the room cleared.   
  
"Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Wood?"  
  
"I've been worried about you."  
  
Serena sat up a little straighter and arched her eyebrows at Oliver. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
He shifted as some of his confidence fled. "You've just seemed like something's been on your mind…"  
  
_What's been on my mind is none of your business!_ is what Serena wanted to shout at him, but she knew his question was made out of genuine, if not disproportionate concern.  
  
"Mr. Wood," she said slowly, forcing a smile. "I do appreciate your concern. However, there's nothing for you to be concerned about. I dislike the rainy weather; it makes me short-tempered."  
  
"Oh…" Wood was unconvinced. He stayed rooted where he was, never realizing he was staring at Serena.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Wood."  
  
"Aye, uh, thank you, Professor. Good day." Embarrassed, he hurried out of the room.  
  
Serena watched him go and then put her head down on her desk. After a few moments, she collected herself and gathered up her papers. Walking down the hall, she was absorbed in her own thoughts, not noticing the people who passed her. Abruptly, Serena realized there was a second set of feet walking in time with her own. She stopped and looked up.  
  
"Professor?" asked Snape.  
  
"I didn't see you. I'm sorry…" He'd caught her off guard.  
  
"You aren't seeing much but your shoes," he replied.  
  
"Lost in thought," was her singular answer.  
  
They came to an intersection of hallways and Snape slowed. "I need to go back to Slytherin House. Good day, Serena."  
  
She blinked. He usually didn't call her by her first name like that. She smiled briefly. "Good day… Severus."  
  
After classes were done for the day, Serena went directly back to her cottage. She hung her teaching robe behind the door and dropped the papers on her coffee table. Fortunately, she didn't have to correct them until the weekend; she didn't have the focus to take care of them tonight. Tonight of all nights.  
  
Instead she turned on her television and lost herself in the Muggle world until nearly midnight. She yawned and decided it was time for bed. She pulled on her pajama bottoms and tied the waist string. This was her favorite pair, made of lightweight flannel in a modest green and navy tartan pattern. The dark green t-shirt had a small Celtic knot embroidered on the front. She'd had the shirt for years. It was starting to fray at the hem and barely reached past her waist.   
  
Climbing under the covers she stopped when she looked at her bed stand. There was a photo there, one of the few she had of her mother. Like most magical photos, the image moved. She watched her mother turn around, surprised and then smile and wave at the camera. She had dark hair, like Serena's, but she'd always worn it short.  
  
Serena felt her throat tighten. "I miss you so much, Mum." Then she hastily turned the light out and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sleep, however, eluded Serena for a while until finally her lids drooped and her breathing slowed…  
  
_ There should have been streetlights on, but instead it was black, a smothering, constricting blackness that plumbed the depths and raised primal fears in the soul. Serena could smell a metallic tang on the air. Then a dagger of lightening rent the sky, followed by thunder that made the ground shake. As the echo of the thunder faded a new sound reached her ears, chilling Serena's very blood. People were screaming. People were dying.  
  
"Liam! Shannon!" Serena shouted names of her friends, her neighbors. No one answered. There were only more screams. "Mum! Where are you, Mum? I can't see!"  
  
As if in answer to her cries, an eerie, phosphorescent light came up and in the green tint Serena realized she was in the town square. Castlebann's town square. Another bolt of lightning tore the sky apart as it struck the top of a building. There were people in the square. Recognizing Liam O'Connell's curly blond hair, Serena ran over. He was leaning against a tree and she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
He fell backward in her arms and Serena screamed when she saw his face. Liam's eyes were rolled back, his mouth wide, a frozen mask of terror from the moment when he died. There were others on the green and Serena realized they were all dead. Then she saw the others. Some people she knew. They were throwing up shields, uttering what spells they could to repel the attack. Opposing them were cloaked and masked strangers, and as one raised an arm, Serena could see the Dark Mark, pulsing against pale skin. Death Eaters. She pointed her wand and shouted a spell, watching the Death Eater fly backwards and into the wall of a building.   
  
But it wasn't enough. More were dying and Serena felt as if she were mired in a bog, her movements slow, her voice muffled. There were only a few left now, but they were so powerful. They cut down the people of Castlebann as if they were dried cornstalks after the harvest, snapping them and leaving hollow empty shells behind. Using a spell she'd only read about in books, Serena sent her power up into the sky, straining to harness the power of the storm above them.   
  
With a shout she flung a jet of lightning against the last Death Eaters, a group of five who were bearing down on a single person. The lighting decimated three of them. The thunder struck the other two, knocking them senseless for a moment, and the repercussion dropped Serena to the ground.   
  
Serena crawled to her feet. They'll kill me, she thought wildly. If I cannot stand, I cannot fight! The last two Death Eaters came to their senses only to see Serena struggling to her feet. One barked a sharp word and they disappeared, passing through the nothingness between here and there, only to materialize in another place. A place where Serena could not reach them.   
  
She staggered toward the last person she'd seen standing, hoping they were still alive. William McKinnon, the kind-hearted wizard who ran a local shop, the man who had courted her mother for the past two years and just proposed to her, the man who had stood as father-figure to Serena, the little girl who had no father, lay dead at her feet.   
  
"Oh, no. No. No," choked Serena. "Ye canna be dead, William. It canna be so…" Then her eyes drifted a little further and she realized why William had stood before the onslaught of five Death Eaters. A body. Her mother's body. Lunging past William, Serena grabbed her mother's limp form. There was so much blood. It ran from Kathleen Castleton-Black's mouth and ears, and even her eyes…_  
  
Serena bolted up from her bed with a blood-curdling scream, clutching at a body that wasn't there anymore, a body she had helped bury fifteen years ago that very day. With a moan she buried her face in her hands and then she flung the covers off of the bed. Barefoot, she ran down the stairs and out the front door of her cottage. Racing down the path, she didn't feel the wet grass or the pebbles lining the walkways. She ran out onto the green expanse of lawn that lead to the heart of Hogwart's. A faint rumble of thunder stopped her in her tracks and she looked up at the sky, the moon obscured by threatening clouds.  
  
Rain began to fall and Serena fell to her knees. "I wasn't strong enough," she cried to the air. "I should have been there earlier. I let you down. I failed. I should have been there. Maybe I could have saved you…" Her head fell forward until it was resting practically on her knees as she sobbed. Or I could have died with you, she thought.  
  
An hour later, her throat raw, soaked to the bone and shivering, Serena slowly made her way back to her cottage.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
  
Hope you're liking "Thunderstruck" so far. There's more to come. Please review and let me know what you think (the good along with the bad, please!). Ciao, bellas! 


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** This story is INSPIRED by Rowling's "Harry Potter" books. I've added a couple of my own characters, but I don't own the concept. For a full disclaimer on characters, please see Chapter 1.  
  
_**Author Note:**_ Please be aware: this work is A/U, so I've taken some creative liberties. So those of you who are not keen on writing that deviates from canon, you are forewarned. I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story. Constructive feedback is always welcome!  
  
_**Rating:**_ R (for some sexual content and violence in later chapters)  
  
_**Go raibh maith agaibh**_ (that's "thank you" in modern Irish Gaelic):  
  
Evenstar Elanor… Glad the background on Serena worked for you. I did get to the Castlebann part early because it is needed for the future. It will all become clear.  
  
Serenn… Thanks for the review. You didn't have email, so I hope you come back to read more.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 4: Memories**_  
  
Severus looked up from his book as lightning bathed the room in brilliance before fading away into the growl of thunder. As head of Slytherin House, he had a spacious apartment, but his favorite room was the smallest one in the large flat: his study. There was a small fireplace and two stuffed leather chairs with a table between them. The chairs faced a latticed window that went from waist height up to the ceiling and looked over the rolling lawn of Hogwart's.  
  
The shelves were lined with books of all types. There were books on magic, of course, but there were also biographies and books on science. There were books on law and books on philosophy. There were even a few collections of poetry tucked in and among the other works. He put the book he was reading aside and walked over to the window. Rain beat against the panes, running down the glass in erratic streams.  
  
Another rumble of thunder rolled through the room and he could feel the vibrations deep in his chest. Turning, he went back to the chair but didn't pick the book up again. Rather he flipped the cover closed and sat staring into the embers glowing on the fire's hearth. Unbidden, a face appeared in the coals. With a start, Severus tore his gaze away from the glowing orange and yellows. The face had been Serena's.   
  
_Why does she haunt me? She slips unbidden into my thoughts, my dreams._ A splitting shriek of thunder startled Severus out of his thoughts and he scowled darkly. "Ah! I despise the October rain," he said out loud. "Nothing good has ever come out of this time of year."  
  
His frown deepened and his thoughts flew back to Serena. Her mood had been dark as of late and he knew why. Tonight was the anniversary of the Death Eater attack on Castlebann. The memory still made him ashamed.   
  
Many months before Castlebann happened, Severus Snape had begun to wonder if his decision to join the Death Eaters had been the right one. Oh, he certainly agreed with some of the beliefs Voldemort espoused. But then, Voldemort had become more ambitious, more radical. Soon there were "accidents." Castlebann was decimated. Wizards and witches who vocally opposed Voldemort began to disappear, and they also began to die. The Clearwaters. The Chapmans. The Sutherlands. The Longbottoms. The Potters…  
  
James and Lily Potter.  
  
Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his hawk-like nose. The attacks had never set well with him. He had his beliefs, but he was no murderer. Shortly before Castlebann, Severus had gone to Albus Dumbledore and asked the Hogwart's Headmaster to help him build a new life. A life that didn't involve the Death Eaters. Then the Potters were killed and Severus didn't know how to feel. After 15 years, he still didn't know what to feel.  
  
"I hated James Potter." His voice was no more than a whisper. "He made my life miserable during school. The torment, the taunts. There were days when I wished him dead. Him and Sirius and the bloody lot of them." But to actually act on that? _No, he thought. Wishing someone dead and actually murdering them are two different creatures. I am not a savage._  
  
Maybe that was why he was so hard on Harry, the combination of old guilt and even older anger. The boy looked so much like his father, Severus could not help but feel the old anger, the pent up resentment. He shouldn't take it out on Harry, but he was only a man, and an imperfect one at that. The only thing that kept him from completely and utterly hating Harry Potter was Harry's mother, Lily Evans Potter.  
  
Deep down, if he forced himself to think about it, Severus had a crush on Lily while they were in school. It was more because she had always been kind to him than for any real romantic reason. When James and the others had turned their pranks and taunts on him, Lily had always called them out for their misbehavior. A memory, unlooked for and unwanted, leaped into his mind...  
  
_Sirius Black lounged on the wide sill of the window. Near him were his best friends – the Marauders as they called themselves – Remus Lupin and James Potter.  
  
"Hey," said James, "if it isn't Sniveling Snape." A round of laughter echoed around the room. Severus tightened his hold on his book and looked at them sullenly through his tangled hair.  
  
"Quite a display today in Dark Arts," snorted Sirius.  
  
They were referring to that day's Defense Against Dark Arts class. The professor had asked a question and called on Severus, who had been writing notes in his book. When Snape was unable to answer immediately, the professor had instantly begun to badger him, making Severus stammer and try to explain himself. He'd failed miserably and the snickers and glances from his classmates had only made the humiliation burn hotter.  
  
"What have you got there?" asked James. He reached out and yanked the book away from Severus.   
  
"Give that back!" Severus reached out but James held the book up and out of his reach. It wasn't hard to do. James and Sirius were both tall and strong with athletic builds from playing Quidditch. Severus, on the other hand, was skinny and pale from spending so much time indoors with his books. He also hadn't had the growth spurt that would come that next year, when he would grow several inches to rival James Potter in height. For now, he was sorely outmatched by the two bigger boys.  
  
"Make me give it back," said James. He put his hand out and shoved Severus back. The skinnier boy stumbled backward and was shoved from behind by Sirius. Lupin, standing to the side, frowned a little. James walked backward with a laugh until he bumped into someone. He turned and met Lily Evans' icy stare. She snatched the book out of James' hands and pushed by him. She handed the book back to Severus who took it with a mumbled thank you. Then she turned back towards James. Her arms were folded in front of her and she frowned deeply.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Lily," he said with a laugh.  
  
"You should be ashamed," was all she said.  
  
"Come on, we were just joking around," James said with a grin in an attempt to charm Lily and make her smile.  
  
"Yea, Snape here knows we're just kidding around," said Sirius coming to stand next to Snape. Severus wanted to spit on Black, but knew that would just make things worse. He despised Sirius almost as much as he did Potter.  
  
"Well it doesn't look that way to me. It just looks mean."  
  
Severus took that chance to dart around the two bigger boys and head out of the library. Lily caught his eye as he passed and offered him a small smile. He returned it as best he could. As he hurried out of the room he could hear James Potter behind him.  
  
_ _ "We'll see you around… Severus."  
  
He could hear the unspoken word, 'sniveling', hidden in the laughter of Potter's voice._  
  
"Bastard," muttered Snape. He never knew what Lily had seen in James Potter, but she'd seen something. And that something had become love. Even as Lily's feelings for James had warmed, she had always challenged her boyfriend when he did things she disagreed with. She was always polite, if not kind to him, and he had always been grateful for that. That was something he liked about Serena. If she saw something unfair, she wasn't afraid to point it out. He might not always agree with Serena, but he appreciated her straightforwardness.  
  
And there, he realized, his thoughts had come full circle, coming to rest again on the lovely, intriguing Serena Castleton-Black. He sighed. Who was he fooling? _It is one thing to walk between classes and share an intriguing conversation, he thought, but an attraction? _Regardless of how he felt, there was no way the feeling could possibly be returned. He'd gone down that path before and the results had been painful at best.  
  
"Enough of this," he growled out loud. "Dwelling in these dark memories is senseless." As he stood up amidst the glow of another lightning flash he paused. On the wind there was an extra noise, a wail of anguish. He hurried to the window and peered out into the darkness, but the sound was swallowed up in the rain and the wind. Severus turned away and started to walk out of the study, but at the doorway, he turned back for a moment and stared at the window again, a vague unease troubling his thoughts.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
Such ends the next chapter in "Thunderstruck." These past two have more been for background and set up for what will come in the future. Hope you're still finding the story intriguing. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Of Bog Faeries and Boasting

**Disclaimer:** This story is INSPIRED by Rowling's "Harry Potter" books. For a full disclaimer on what I've created (a few characters) and what Rowlings has created (everything else!), please see Chapter 1.  
  
**Author Note:** Please be aware: this work is A/U, so I've taken some creative liberties. So those of you who are not keen on writing that deviates from canon, you are forewarned. I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story. Constructive feedback is always welcome!  
  
**Rating:** R (for some sexual content and violence in later chapters)  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
Lady of the Dog Star… welcome to ff.net. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hopefully you'll get more reviewers soon for your own work. Stay tuned for future developments between Serena and Severus.  
  
Evenstar Elanor… You totally rock, my friend! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Please keep them coming!  
  
Mercury Gray… As always, thank you for always answering my silly questions, and for always taking a look at my work. Glad you think there's some originality in the plot so far.

-- -- -- -- --  
  
_**Chapter 5: Of Bog Faeries and Boasting**_   
  
The next morning's October sun did little to improve the mood at Hogwart's. Having just come from a particularly onerous Potions class, Harry was in a foul mood and didn't realize he was speaking loud enough for most of the class to hear.

"The man just hates me. I never did anything to Snape. It's not my fault he isn't talented enough to get the Dark Arts professorship. He blames everyone else and never thinks that he might be the one being a horse's ass!"   
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry shrank down in his chair and looked up to find Professor Castleton-Black watching him intently through narrow eyes. He felt like a mouse and wondered if she could imagine his whiskers quivering.  
  
"You may not agree with Professor Snape. You may not even like him. However, I will not tolerate you speaking disrespectfully of any Hogwart's professor in front of me. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry replied quietly, embarrassed that she'd heard him. A few seats over, Draco snorted and chuckled with Crabbe and Goyle, enjoying Harry's discomfort immensely.   
  
"Nice going, Potter," he said with a malicious grin.   
  
Serena's body didn't move but her eyes slid to the source of the noise and narrowed even further. "It would be extremely unwise to be under my undistracted scrutiny at this moment, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco shrank down in his chair not daring to make eye contact with Serena.  
  
"Very well," she said as she stood up, "let's get started. Today we're going to work on handling "  
  
She had a large box on her desk, about the size of two shoe boxes. There was some strapping around it and two holes in the top. The students looked at the box with a mix of curiosity and fear as it shuddered a little.   
  
With a swish and a flick of her wand, the box opened and out jumped an ugly little creature. It was only about a foot and a half tall with thick legs and skinny arms. The skin was a brackish color and it had long matted hair that looked like moss. It looked around the room with a squeal and leaped off the table.  
  
"Immobulus!"   
  
The creature froze in mid-air, bobbing like a buoy in the water. Its beady eyes were wide with surprise and its mouth slack.  
  
"Who can tell me what this is?" asked Serena.  
  
Instantly, Hermione's hand shot in the air. Ron rolled his eyes but made sure she didn't see him.  
  
"I know you know the answer, Miss Granger. I'd prefer to give someone else a chance on this one. Anyone? Ah, Mr. Longbottom…"  
  
Poor Neville blanched and stuttered. "Umm… umm…"  
  
"Just take a moment," said Serena with a smile. "Take a good look at it."  
  
Neville looked up and studied the creature for a moment. In any other class, he would have been a mess as the other students, especially Malfoy and his cronies, would have been snickering at his hesitation. Serena had put a stop to that during the first week.   
  
"It is… ah, um… an… Irish Bog Faerie?" squeaked Longbottom.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Longbottom. It is, indeed, an Irish Bog Faerie. Now, if one gets loose in your home, what will it do?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up again, and this time she waved it more urgently.  
  
"Give it a rest," whispered Ron.  
  
"You may not care about your grades, but I care about mine!" she whispered angrily.   
  
Ron looked at Harry and mimicked the words _I care about mine_, and it was all Harry could do not to laugh.  
  
"Mr. Goyle? You're thoughts?"  
  
"Ummm… Breaks stuff?"  
  
Serena folded her arms. "Thank the stars you have sheer dumb luck, Mr. Goyle. That was a good guess. I would, however, highly recommend you review the assigned chapters again before we reach finals. What else will Irish Bog Faeries do?"  
  
"Turn your water to brackish bog water," offered Lavender Brown.  
  
"And they chew wood," said Harry after Serena pointed at him.  
  
"Indeed. If you have any good carpentry in your house, it will be wrecked. They're worse than termites." While she was talking the Bog Faerie continued to float around the room, stopping at each table so the students could get a good look at it.  
  
"And lastly," said Serena, "how do you get rid of a Bog Faerie?" She smiled as Hermione's hand shot up once more and the girl nearly jumped out of her chair. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Irish Bog Faeries, also known as Peat Padders, can't stand the smell of citrus. To get rid of one, you need to wash your house down with water that has citrus juice in it. Lemon is the best, but grapefruit works well, too. But that's not enough." She took a deep breath. "That will get them out of the house, but to drive them off the property, you need to cut up lemons, limes, oranges, and grapefruits and place the chunks in the bushes around your house. A week later, you need to put another ring at your property line. If you don't, they'll come back. Irish Bog Faeries are extraordinarily stubborn."  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger. Very, very good. Ten points to Gryffindor for your most thorough answer."  
  
Two hours and two classes later, Serena found herself outside heading back to her cottage for a spot of lunch before her afternoon class. She had enough time at her cottage to have some lunch, choosing to have some grapes, cheese and crackers. After class was dismissed, she hurried over to the Quidditch field. There was a special afternoon game that day: Slytherin vs Gryffindor, and she wasn't about to miss that. Partway there, she was intercepted by the Headmaster, who let her know about a tremendous brainstorm he'd had a few days before.   
  
"I think it's a smashing idea, Headmaster," laughed Serena. Her mood had lightened considerably as the day had progressed.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled at his new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. "I though you might find the concept intriguing."  
  
"This will be a wonderful addition to the alumni weekend. An Alumni All-Stars Quidditch tournament? Made up of the best players in each house? How will teams be selected?"  
  
"By vote," he replied. "Professor McGonagall will be collecting the ballots and tallying them. Although, I believe we will have to ensure that Mr. Wood does not try to vote for you too many times…"   
  
Serena laughed. "But Headmaster, I know the reunion week has been planned for some time, and this is the first I've heard of a Quidditch tournament. Will there be enough time to organize it? It is a tremendous undertaking."  
  
"There will be time enough." Dumbledore's smile was enigmatic. "Once the votes are in it will be easy enough to see who can play in the game. The Heads of each House will see to the arrangements for lodging and other such details."  
  
He said 'details' with such aplomb that Serena smiled again, as if finding lodging for all of these extra people would be the simplest of feats.  
  
"Remind me again, if you don't mind, what the week will encompass?" Serena knew he'd given them all information on the Alumni week but she hadn't looked at it yet.  
  
"Of course. It is going to be a terribly busy week. Lots of bustling. The first day is simply set aside for arrivals. We have all of the lodging taken care of but there are bound to be extra people who stop at the last minute, so we'll need to find places for them. On the second day, the Professors needed to be available all day for visitors to stop and visit with former teachers, or perhaps give parents the opportunity to meet their children's current professors."  
  
"That's right," said Serena as she thought of a few of her students. "That will prove to be an enlightening experience."  
  
"The third day has been set aside," said Dumbledore, "for smaller parties at each of the Houses. Its an opportunity for old Housemates to reminisce and I know that each Head of House has arranged demonstrations by some of the more adept students."  
  
Serena could no longer wait. "Tell me, Headmaster, which day is the tournament?"  
  
He chuckled. "Never let it be said that no one can tell what your priorities are, Serena."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh as well and gave him a shrug that acknowledged she was guilty as charged.   
  
"The Quidditch tournament will be on the fourth day, and then the fifth day has no specific plans. Just a free day. I wanted a day just for old friends to catch up, to perhaps go into Hogsmeade for the day."  
  
"I see." Serena wasn't fooled for a moment. In reality, the free day was to allow the Quidditch players a chance to recover and possibly mend any injuries they sustained during the game.   
  
"There will be a grand banquet and gala ball on the sixth day, and then the final day – of course – will be devoted to farewells." Dumbledore looked positively delighted with the entire plan. As they arrived at the Quidditch field, Serena could only wonder what fits of apoplexy this grand affair had caused for Filch, Hogwart's cantankerous caretaker.  
  
"Professor Castleton-Black." The voice belonged to Severus Snape. "I'm glad to see you here at the game."  
  
She cocked her head curiously. "Indeed? Wherefore, Professor Snape?"  
  
"After our recent conversations, I didn't think you'd be able to bear actually witnessing Gryffindor's loss this evening."  
  
"Ah, well that is where you are wrong, Professor. I am here to see Slytherin go down in defeat."  
  
"Then you are setting yourself up for a severe disappointment."  
  
"I rather think not."  
  
"The Slytherin team is stronger and faster. Wood hasn't been training well, and with three… Weasleys… on the team. Need I say more?"  
  
"By the time the game is over, Slytherin will be too embarrassed to come to the Great Hall for dinner." Serena folded her arms and held Snape's gaze.   
  
"Perhaps then, you'd care to make a wager on the outcome of the game?"  
  
"I believe school rules prohibit us from wagering money on the game. What exactly do you have in mind, Professor?"   
  
He smiled a subtly feral smile at her.  
  
Before the start of the game, Dumbledore used the opportunity to announce the addition of the All-Star Alumni Quidditch match to the students and faculty. The reaction was overwhelmingly positive. Wood, hovering on his broom and waiting for the start of the game, was beside himself.   
  
"I'll get to see the Professor play Quidditch!" he said. "Fred, George. Did you hear that? Do you realize all of the players who could be here?"  
  
"You're not kidding!" said George. "It's brilliant."  
  
"Bloody brilliant," said Ron.  
  
Madam Hooch came out and a moment later, the game was on. Exactly one hour later Serena sat in the stands, her mouth agape at the chaos before her. It looked as if the Gryffindor team had never played together. Ever. Ron had the quaffle stripped from him multiple times. George had been knocked off his broom by the Bludger, but fortunately was only slightly woozy and not badly hurt, and Wood couldn't have stopped a goal if his life depended on it. And then, the crowning insult as Draco Malfoy beat Harry out in pursuit of the Golden Snitch. By that time, Serena's voice was hoarse from shouting at the players. She was horrified: not only had Gryffindor lost, but she'd lost her wager with Snape.  
  
As she left the field, Professor Snape was waiting for her. "I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, I will be at dinner."  
  
An hour later, all of the students were in the Great Hall for dinner. As the main meal was cleared away and everyone was waiting for dessert, Professor Snape tapped his glass with his spoon, silencing the room. He shifted in his seat and looked expectantly at Serena.  
  
"You needen't fear, Professor Snape," she said. "I am a woman of my word. A bet is a bet, and I lost." She got up from her seat and walked down to the student tables. Finding a space that happened to be between Hermione and Fred Weasley, she stood up on one of the bench seats. To the horror of the Gryffindor table, she pulled out a black and green scarf - Slytherin colors - and tossed it around her shoulders.  
  
She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, and then closed it again without a word. After another moment's silence, she took another breath. "This afternoon, I was wrong about the Quidditch game. I realize now that Slytherin House has a superior Quidditch Team. At the next match, I will be wearing black and green and enjoy the game from the Slytherin box, courtesy of Professor Snape." Her cheeks were flushed and every word cost her, everyone could tell that.  
  
With a smile that was forced but had no malice she looked up towards Severus at the professors' table. He gave her a satisfied nod. As she stepped off of the chair, she looked at the stricken faces of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.   
  
"Codswollop," she muttered. "I don't believe it for a second that they're a better team." Then she turned a hard stare on the Gryffindor team. "And I suggest that you all remember how to play the game before the next match with Slytherin. I prefer to be able to back up my boasts with the truth."   
-- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
A wee bit long as transition chapters go, but I hope you found something entertaining in this chapter. Things are going to start heating up as the Alumni week starts, so stay tuned. And please, read/review… General feedback is always welcome (please be balanced!) and I certainly don't mind plot suggestions either… I'm always interested to see what ideas you all come up with!


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Name

**Disclaimer:** This story is INSPIRED by Rowling's "Harry Potter" books. For a full disclaimer on what I've created (a few characters) and what Rowlings has created (everything else!), please see Chapter 1.   
  
**Author Note:** Please be aware: this work is A/U, so I've taken some creative liberties. So those of you who are not keen on writing that deviates from canon, you are forewarned. I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story. Constructive feedback is always welcome!  
  
**Rating:** R (for some sexual content and violence in later chapters)  
  
Go raibh maith agaibh:  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… Rowlings in disguise? I'm flattered beyond measure!   
  
Evenstar Elanor… As always, you completely rock. All of the feedback (and the honesty) is much appreciated! (For those of you who have not read her work, I highly recommend it!)

-- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 6: An unexpected name**_  
  
The weeks that passed between Serena's donning of the Slytherin colors during dinner and the arrival of the long anticipated alumni week at Hogwart's passed in a blur. Professor McGonagall was flooded with notes, votes, and opinions on who should be on the Quidditch team. The other professors all worked doubly hard to conduct their classes but also to prepare for the possibility of – for better or worse – meeting parents.   
  
The students worked hard as well, knowing they'd only have a short reprieve before preparations for their dreaded final exams began. For his part, Oliver Wood devoted his free time to drumming up student support to vote Serena onto the alumni Quidditch team. He campaigned to such an extent that many students likened it to Hermione's single-minded devotion to liberating the House Elves. Finally, the week before festivities were scheduled to commence, the official teams were announced at dinner.  
  
"Students," said the Headmaster, standing up from his seat. "If I could have your attention." The room grew silent and all eyes turned to Dumbledore. "As you know, next week starts our alumni week. There will be no classes during the week, but you are all still responsible for completing the assignments you've been given. Once classes resume, you'll only have about four weeks until final exams."  
  
A small groan rippled through the room.  
  
"But let us not dwell on that. As we speak, owls are winging their way across the length and breadth of the land, delivering official invitations to the people who will make up the teams for our all-star Quidditch teams."  
  
He applauded lightly as the students cheered. From her spot at the table Serena smiled and took a sip of wine from her glass. The enthusiasm of the students had been infectious as the days had drawn closer and she found herself truly looking forward to upcoming events.  
  
Next to her, Snape leaned slightly to the side. "Care to place a wager on the outcome of the alumni game?"  
  
She shook her head and laughed, "No, I learned my lesson last time, Professor."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand for quiet. "I thought you all might like to see the teams as they stand now. Would I be correct?"   
  
"Yes!" The answer was thunderous and unanimous.  
  
"Very well…" Suddenly, an enormous parchment appeared in mid-air and unrolled with a flourish. It was blank to start, but suddenly the border of the paper turned into the Ravenclaw house colors.  
  
"For Ravenclaw," said Dumbledore, "the team is: Gervais LeClaire and Donna DiAdagio, Beaters; Devon Li, Keeper; Roddy Thatcher, John Tilson, and Jack Allen, Chasers, and Ivy Ryan as Seeker." As he named names, they appeared in curving script on the parchment. The whole room cheered and clapped, and the Ravenclaw tables all waved their scarves above their heads.  
  
The parchment went blank and then the Hufflepuff colors appeared. The Headmaster paused and then said, "For Hufflepuff, the team is: Kevin Millerson and Geordi Sumner, Beaters; Penelope Van Rini, Keeper; Ferdinand Fox, Cynthia Simmons, and Olive White, Chasers, and Wesley Warren as Seeker." A rousing cheer went up from the Hufflepuff table. Their excellent team this year had turned the whole house into enormous Quidditch fans.  
  
"Come on," groaned Wood from his seat at the Gryffindor table. "Get to the Gryffindor team!"  
  
"Settle down, Wood," said George. "You're out of control!"  
  
"That's an understatement," snorted Hermione.  
  
"And you were so restrained when Viktor Krum was here," grumbled Ron.  
  
"What did you just say?" Her voice went up an octave.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing!" Ron stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the thoroughly miffed Hermione Granger.  
  
"Don't go and get yourself killed, Ron," said Oliver. "You need to be in shape for extra practices."  
  
"What'd you do wrong this time?" snorted George.  
  
"Nothing!" Ron nearly yelled.  
  
"For your information," said Wood, "I saw Harry practicing and Ron was playing Keeper for him, and he was damn excellent at it. I want to train him up to take my place as Keeper after I graduate."  
  
That shut George up, but then Fred chimed in.  
  
"Harry's the Seeker. Why did he need a Keeper?"  
  
"I was just practicing with the Quaffle," said Harry with a shrug. "Needed a change of pace for a day before I went back to practicing with the Golden Snitch…"  
  
"Shhh!" said Wood. "The parchment's changing again. Hush!" The table grew silent as the parchment washed out again and then the Gryffindor colors appeared around the edges.  
  
"For Gryffindor, the team is: Dante Gianni and Rufus Woolsey, Beaters; Bill Weasley, Keeper; Artemis Delaney, Lolita LeBeau, and our very own Serena Castleton-Black, Chasers, and Alexander Simon as Seeker. And I must say," Dumbledore noted as he peered over his glasses, "that the outpouring of support for Professor Castleton-Black has been quite enthusiastic."  
  
Now that was an understatement if Harry had ever heard one. He would have called if fanatical.  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded. Wood, whooping at the top of his lungs, was waving both fists over his head. Next to him, the Weasleys were beside themselves. Ginny applauded wildly and the brothers were close to astonished.  
  
"Bill made the cut? Bill made the cut!" Fred and George were slapping hands.  
  
"Brilliant!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley will be out of her mind with pride," said Hermione.  
  
"Good," said Harry. "She's been so upset over Percy lately, she could use something fun to look forward to."  
  
Up at the main table, McGonagall leaned forward and looked at Serena. "You appear to have a fan club, my dear," she said with a grin.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Settle down, students. Quiet please!" Dumbledore waved his hands. "We still have one more team to announce." The parchment changed one final time and the Slytherin colors slowly infused the edges of the paper.  
  
"And last but not least, for Slytherin, the team is: Bruce Bullthroat and James Goyle, Beaters; Charles Exeter, Keeper; Hecate Underwood, Gerald Gordon, and Malificus Malfoy, Chasers, and Damien Parker as Seeker."  
  
Draco leaped up. "My uncle made the team! Smashing!"  
  
"Goyle, your Dad made the team!" Crabbe slapped Goyle on the back as the Slytherin table celebrated.  
  
Severus slowly stopped applauding as he looked at the Dark Arts professor. Serena was pale, staring at the parchment, not hearing any of the commotion in the room, and the only thing she could see was one name: Malificus Malfoy.  
  
Miles away, ensconced in a dapper flat hidden from the Muggle world, Malificus was reading his note.   
  
"Well, Lucius, it appears I've been voted onto the alumni Quidditch team," he said in a silky voice.  
  
"Indeed?" The older Malfoy brother finished pouring himself a glass of wine. He swirled it in the glass and looked at the dark maroon color with a critical eye. "They why don't you come up to the school when Narcissa and I go?"  
  
"I shall… well, well," he said. The corner of Malificus' mouth curled up slightly. "Isn't that interesting."  
  
Lucius kicked a House Elf out of his way and sat down in the overstuffed armchair across from his brother. Lucius and Malificus could almost pass for twins if they made the effort. Both had the long, pale blond hair that seemed to run in the Malfoy family. Malificus' nose was slightly narrower than his brother's, but they had the same steely blue eyes that held all the warmth of the waters in a Norwegian fjord.  
  
"What's piqued your interest, Mal?"  
  
"It seems my old friend Serena Castleton-Black is on the Gryffindor team."   
  
"I'm not surprised. She's endeared herself to the students as their Dark Arts professor."  
  
"Dark Arts? Well, well, well. I hadn't known that. Suddenly, this reunion seems like a smashing idea. A good chance to catch up with old… friends."  
  
"Malificus. This is no time to be distracted. We have work to do for The Dark Lord that won't wait on your dalliances."  
  
"I wouldn't call it a _dalliance._ Please, Lucius. It was more of a... game."   
  
"Then what did I just hear in your voice?"  
  
"Nothing!" But Malificus was lying. _I wouldn't mind dallying with her. On my terms, he thought. Ah, but for the chance to teach her a little humility… what it is like to be obedient, submissive…  
  
_ Lucius narrowed his eyes at his brother, knowing the last response was a lie. "Malificus, don't ignore me. I was able to hide you after Castlebann, but I won't be able to do it again."

-- -- -- -- --   
  
Hope you like this chapter. Malificus will become much more important in later chapters, but for those of you who have been asking for more on the relationship between Serena and Severus, never fear! Trust me that more is coming. I promise! Your patience will be rewarded… And please, read & review!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Blood

**Disclaimer:** This story is INSPIRED by Rowling's "Harry Potter" books. For a full disclaimer on what I've created (a few characters) and what Rowlings has created (everything else!), please see Chapter 1.   
  
**Author Note:** Please be aware: this work is A/U, so I've taken some creative liberties. So those of you who are not keen on writing that deviates from canon, you are forewarned. I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story. Constructive feedback is always welcome! **This chapter has been reposted with an update - thank you, Elaine, for catching my Bill/Charlie mistake. It is all fixed now!  
**  
**Rating:** R (for some sexual content and violence in later chapters)  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
Leonora K… Thank you for your reviews, and mea culpa for not mentioning you in a chapter before this. Hope you keep enjoying the story!  
  
Evenstar Elanor (a.k.a., Elaine) and Lady of the Dog Star… Thank you both for the copious and well considered reviews. I appreciate the thought you always put into it. Thank you as well for playing Muse when I am in dire need of assistance! Hope you enjoy the fruits of your brainstorming (in later chapters, not in this one, sorry!)  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 7: Bad Blood**_  
  
Serena stifled a yawn as she hurried along the expanse of lawn towards her classroom. Her professor's robe billowed about her as her long stride churned the air. She had been up late the previous night meeting old friends and acquaintances from her own years as a student.   
  
_ I should have gone to bed earlier, she grumbled to herself. Today's going to be a terribly long day shaking hands with parents.  
_  
Suddenly the most delightful scent slowed her stride. She realized that she was just coming up to the potions room and she turned into the doorway.  
  
"Professor Snape?" she called. Snape was behind his main table. The bottles and flasks that covered it contained liquids of all sorts and colors. On the wall next to him was the most well stocked apothecary of herbs that Serena could possibly imagine. But the scent that had drawn her in had a touch of lemon and some sort of sweet spice, possibly cinnamon.  
  
"May I help you, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"What is it you're brewing?" she asked. "I can smell it from the hall and it is just delightful."  
  
"Tea, actually," he said. "I brew it every year before I need to talk to the parents."  
  
Serena chuckled. "I see you're looking forward to this as much as I am. What's in it?"  
  
"The base water is boiled and then simmered for an hour, then allowed to cool in a flask outside overnight to absorb starlight and moonlight. It has lemon and cinnamon in it for attainment of success, as well as some mulberry to instill strength. And it has a small bit of rowan in it as well."  
  
"For protection," she said.  
  
"Indeed. It needs to brew for another few hours. If you'd care to sample some, I could have some sent over to your classroom."  
  
She took a deep breath, letting the clear citrus flow in through her, clearing her still-sleepy mind. "I would love to sample some."  
  
"I'll send it when it is ready."  
  
"Well, I'll be late for my first meeting if I tarry any longer. Good day, Professor, I'm sure I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Severus watched her dark hair swing around her shoulder blades as she left the room, and then a look of consternation covered his face as he realized how pleased he was that she'd noticed his brew and stopped to ask about it. He turned to get something off the shelf and caught sight of his reflection in a small mirror on the shelf. Looking at himself for a long moment, he made a decision.  
  
"You've gone on long enough, Severus Snape." His voice was barely more than a whisper. "All you do is think about her. It may end in utter defeat, but if you don't do anything about this you are no more than a coward. And she isn't the kind of woman who would be interested in a coward." _At the banquet, he decided. That will be the day.  
_  
He turned back to his table just as the first student came in with his parents, and they looked serious. In her own class, Serena's first student arrived as well. As she expected, it was Oliver Wood.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Castleton-Black," he said.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Wood."  
  
"I'd like you to meet my parents, Angus and Margaret Wood."  
  
Serena shook their hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Wood. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure's ours," said Mrs. Wood genially. "Oliver speaks of you frequently…"  
  
"Aye," said Angus. "That he does. I played Quidditch, too, in my day, and I've always followed the House teams closely. Oliver and I used to follow your career together. Bloody good player you are. I can't wait to see the alumni game. The match ups in the teams are brilliant…"  
  
Serena suddenly understood where Oliver's fervor for the game came from.  
  
"Angus," his wife said, "We're not here to discuss Quidditch. We're here to meet Oliver's teachers…"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. How is Oliver doing in your class?"  
  
Serena smiled at Oliver and the young man blushed a tiny bit. "He's doing quite well. In all of the classes he participates and has been quite keen to assist after class, but since his grades are excellent, I've encouraged him to work with some of the students who aren't doing as well."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that," beamed Mrs. Wood.  
  
A few other sets of students and parents came in a moment later and Mrs. Wood took both her son and her husband by the arm, interrupting a series of questions about how Serena trained for her Quidditch games.   
  
"Angus, Oliver, other people want to talk to Professor Castleton-Black. We should move on to another teacher."  
  
"Well, yes, but…"  
  
"No, Angus. We need to go." She threw a look at her husband and son that Serena could only call long-suffering, but revealed how much she adored them both, despite their apparent obsession with the sport of Quidditch.  
  
About a half hour later, a soft voice made Serena turn around.  
  
"P… Professor? My Gran wanted to meet you," Neville Longbottom tried not to stammer. Next to him, his grandmother stood ramrod straight, wrapped in her stole, peering out from beneath her heavily feathered hat with keen eyes.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am," said Serena.  
  
"Thank you, dear. My Neville seems to be doing adequately in your class?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Serena. She smiled at Neville. "He has a firm grasp on the basics, but I think he needs to have a little more confidence in himself to really show some progress. He and I have discussed ways to help him be not so self-conscious in class."  
  
"Well, I want him to know all he can. His parents paid the price when they came under You Know Who's scrutiny."  
  
"Gran!" Neville didn't like talking about what had happened to his parents at the hands of Voldemort.  
  
"I'll do my best," said Serena. "I must commend Neville on his insightfulness, however. While he doesn't answer in class often, he as a gift for understanding the true nature of a situation, and that is a gift not many can claim."  
  
Neville smiled under the praise. "Thank… Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Yes," said his grandmother, "thank you. I think you'll do quite nicely as an academic addition to Hogwart's. Good day, Professor." There was ring of final approval in her voice.  
  
"Good day," answered Serena. _I didn't realize my tenure rested on your approval, Serena thought with some humor, but I am glad you think I'm worthy.  
_  
Just as the Longbottoms left the room there was a tremendous commotion in the hallway. Serena chuckled to herself as the entire Weasley clan boiled into the room, shepherded by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Come along, come along!" she ordered.  
  
"Really, woman," said Fred. "We're not children!"  
  
"You're my children, George," she snapped back.  
  
"I'm George," said George with an exaggerated whine.  
  
"Can't even keep your sons straight. For shame," sighed Fred.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pushed past the twins and towards Serena. Two steps ahead of her was a young man, clearly a Weasley, who Serena didn't know. He was tall, with an affable smile, and he wore his hair longer. It was tied back in a ponytail today. He looked a bit like a rock star.  
  
"Professor? I'm Bill Weasley. We're playing in the Quidditch match together."  
  
"Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you, Bill. I've heard excellent things about you. Your brothers are all talented players. It must run in the family."  
  
"Professor," said Mrs. Weasley, "I'm so glad to meet you. Our children have all spoken highly of you." The Weasley's mother was a roaming ball of energy, but Serena guessed that she'd have to be with that many children. She was wearing a knit sweater with burnt orange stripes that clashed garishly with her red hair.   
  
"So, how are the Weasleys doing in Defense Against Dark Arts?" asked Mr. Weasley after he, too, shook Serena's hand.  
  
"Very well. Ginny's class has only just started the basics, but she's made excellent progress towards mastering those."  
  
Mrs. Weasley beamed at her only daughter.  
  
"And Ron is much improved from the beginning of the semester."  
  
"Improved?" Mrs. Weasley looked from Serena to her son.  
  
"Well, Ron's first test results didn't come out as high as either of us would have hoped…"  
  
"Oh, really?" Mrs. Weasley folded both of her arms and stared at her son, with a tremendous amount of emotion underscoring those two simple words. Ron went pale.  
  
"Ooo," said George.  
  
"You're in trouble," mocked Fred.  
  
"Bloody hell," muttered Ron.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! Mind your language!"  
  
"You're in bigger trouble now," laughed Fred.  
  
"Boys! Enough," said Mr. Weasley. "Ron, your mother and I will talk to you later."  
  
"And what about these two?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "they haven't been unbearable have they?" She was well aware of the penchant her sons had for pranks at the school.  
  
"They've been no trouble at all," said Serena.  
  
"No trouble?" She could hardly believe it.  
  
"No. None at all. I had a long conversation at the start of the semester with Fred and George to let them know what would and wouldn't be tolerated in my classroom. I think we came to a very clear understanding. Didn't we, gentlemen?"  
  
"Yes! Very clear!" they said in unison.  
  
Both Fred and George had a vivid recollection of Serena telling them that they wouldn't like what happened if they pulled a prank in her class. They hadn't believed her and one week into the class, they tested her. As soon as they tried to set their charm, both boys were covered with an itchy, tingly sensation. Moments later they were covered with short, purple quills. The class howled with laughter while Serena had watched them with a level gaze. After class, she'd asked them to stay and she gave them the potion that would cure them. She let them go but only after warning them that if they attempted to prank her again, the purple quills would seem positively simplistic.   
  
"The last thing you want," she'd warned them, "is my complete and undivided attention." The Weasley twins, as rambunctious as they were, weren't fools and they new better than to cross the final line Serena had drawn.  
  
Soon the Weasleys departed and, for a short time, the flow of students tapered off and Serena took the moment to write a few details down in her lesson planner. Engrossed in what she was writing, Serena heard footsteps but didn't look up.  
  
"So. It really is you." The voice had a silky quality that nearly masked the malice laced throughout it. She remembered that voice from her own days at Hogwart's.  
  
"Malfoy." She didn't bother looking up.  
  
Several sets of feet stopped in front of her desk. Serena continued to write something in her journal and put her pen to the side. Finally she raised her eyes up and forced herself to smile.   
  
"Ah, multiple Malfoys," she corrected herself. In front of her were Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa. In front of her was their son, Draco, and next to him, the man who had spoken. Lucius' younger brother and Serena's former classmate at Hogwart's: Malificus Malfoy. Serena let her eyes travel over the group. It was almost frightening how similar Lucius, Malificus and Draco looked. All blond. All with that signature Malfoy sneer.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said, standing up and offering her hand to Lucius, and patently ignoring Malificus. "Your son is doing very well in his studies in my class."  
  
"Delightful." Lucius smiled insincerely. "However, I do hope you're challenging him enough. These have become troublesome times, and I would not have my son ill-prepared to face the world."  
  
"The students seem to have responded well to the variety I've put in the curriculum."  
  
"I don't see how a Quidditch player managed to get a teaching position here," sneered Malificus. "And in Dark Arts no less?"  
  
"If you have a question about my credentials, I would suggest you either speak with the Headmaster, or perhaps with your brother. He is on the Board of Governors for the school, after all." Her voice was crisp at best.  
  
The skin around Lucius' eyes tightened. He hadn't wanted Serena on the teaching staff, but Dumbledore had more power to hire professors than he did to block them.   
  
"Well," Lucius said slowly. "This has been delightful. Professor Castleton-Black, thank you for taking the time to see us. Narcissa, Draco, let us go."  
  
"My door is always open, Lucius, if you ever have questions," she answered.  
  
The Malfoys turned to leave, but Malificus didn't move. He just stood and stared intently at Serena. He took two steps closer to her and she could smell the hint of cologne. She raised an eyebrow and refused to look away, keeping her face as neutral as she could, despite the roiling emotions twisting inside her.   
  
Malificus smiled as he leaned forward and said in a low voice, "We have unfinished business."   
  
"No, our business is quite finished. There is nothing more between us but bad blood, Malfoy."  
  
Malificus scoffed under his breath, and then he turned on his heels and followed his brother and nephew out the door.  
  
-- -- -- -- --  
  
Whew! A longer chapter than normal. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please read/review and let me know what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8: Driven to Distraction

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Mercury Gray… welcome back, my friend. I'm glad you've enjoyed how Serena is handling Malificus. There is more to come between them.  
  
Elaine… as always, thanks for keeping me honest on the details, even if I do chalk some of them up to this story being A/U. Your feedback is always welcome!  
  
Leonora K… Appreciate your comments to. You reassure me that the plot is going generally in the way you believe, but I hope you'll find some rewarding turns in it as well.  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… Your feedback is also always welcome and always appreciated. Please keep it coming.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 8: Driven to Distraction**_  
  
The following night, each of the Houses had been decorated. Banners with House colors hung from hallway ceilings and candles floating in mid-air illuminated all of the rooms. Dark wood panels had been polished to a glossy sheen. The House Elves had been busy cooking every sort of delectable treat.  
  
At Slytherin House, the common room over flowed with guests who spilled even into the hallways. Lucius Malfoy slowly made his way around the room, shaking hands and renewing acquaintances. As he moved, a small group traveled in his wake. They were familiar names. Crabbe. Goyle. Underwood. Blackstone. Moore. All Slytherin alumni. All Death Eaters.  
  
"Shall we adjourn to a side parlor?" asked Lucius.  
  
The group murmured an ascent and slowly, in small groups they slipped out to the side room Lucius had indicated. This did not go unnoticed by the watchful eyes of Severus Snape. He deliberately made sure he crossed paths with Lucius a few times, waiting to see if he would be invited. What he learned would be valuable to the Order of the Phoenix. But the invitation never came.  
  
"Shall we not invite Severus?" asked Ivy Blackstone.  
  
"No, not for this," said Lucius. His pale eyes slid over the room, coming to rest on Snape's back. The potions professor, sensing someone was watching him, looked to each side and turned quickly. Lucius raised is glass as their eyes met. With a raised eyebrow, Snape acknowledged him with a small nod and returned to his conversation.  
  
In the parlor, Lucius shut the door behind him. "This must be brief," he said, "there are far too many ears here. The Dark Lord's plans to return, to become corporeal again, are progressing apace despite the interference we've encountered from the Potter boy and others."  
  
"What is the next step?" asked Goyle. "What does the Dark Lord require?"  
  
"Right now, that doesn't matter. It is being attended to as our Lord has instructed. The task that has been set to us is to retrieve those items he will need to spread his power once he has regained physical form."  
  
"And what item are we searching for?" asked Ivy.  
  
"The most important is the Rorret Medallion." The room murmured for a moment in the wake of Lucius' answer, and then was instantly silent as the door swung open. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, coolly observing the group before him. If he suspected them of ill intent before, he was convinced of it now, and he would wager more than money that he'd heard Lucius Malfoy say, "Rorret Medallion," just before he opened the door.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting," said Severus.  
  
"Of course not." Lucius' smile was thin and forced. "Just catching up on old times."  
  
"I see. The rest of the Quidditch team is looking for Goyle. I thought I saw him come in here…"  
  
James Goyle got up and hurried out. "Certainly can't keep the team waiting, now can we?" he said.  
  
"Well," said Severus with another cool appraisal of the group, "I'll leave you to your nostalgia."  
  
After he left, Lucius pounded his fist on the arm of the chair. "We'll meet at our manor in London next week," he said peevishly. "That is apparently the only safe place to talk now. Go." He dismissed the others with an imperious wave of his hand. The group needed no further encouragement, and even Narcissa left, not wanting to weather her husband's stormy mood. The only one who didn't move was Malificus. He remained where he'd been seated, gazing out the window at the night sky.  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Malificus!" he hissed. "Have you heard a single word that's been discussed here? You are being driven to distraction and no good can come from it."  
  
"You needn't worry, brother," said Malificus with cool detachment and a wave of his hand. "I know my duty. My priorities."  
  
"Be certain that you do." Lucius lifted his glass and drained the last of it. He looked once more at his brother who – once again – seemed lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"I need more wine," the elder Malfoy muttered.  
  
In Gryffindor House, the party was in full swing. The group that would make up tomorrow's Quidditch team were gathered in one corner, laughing and swapping stories from their days on the House Team. Serena was with them, but not part of the conversation; she was lost in her own thoughts, traversing down paths in her memory that she'd not visited in many years. She found the memories were as crisp as ever, once the dust of time was wiped from them.  
  
When she was 14, Serena was still very unwise in the ways of the world and a very trusting soul. So when, the handsome Malificus Malfoy began chatting her up and complimenting how she looked and how she played Quidditch, she had been flattered and quickly developed a crush on him. A few of her friends weren't shy about expressing their reservations, but Serena had laughed them off. Just because he was in Slytherin, she'd said, didn't mean he was evil. Shortly before the Christmas holiday, she realized how wrongly she had judged him… when she realized what he had done to her… and to Maggie Mulvaney…  
  
"Serena? Serena!" Bill Weasley gave her a quick elbow to the ribs and she jumped.  
  
"Sorry!" She blushed slightly as she realized they were all waiting for her to answer a question that she hadn't heard.  
  
"She's already figuring how to handle Malfoy," said Dante Gianni with a smile.   
  
"It makes sense to match you with him during the game," said Artemis Delaney, one of the other Chasers. She pushed her brown hair back over her ear, revealing a healthy dose of grey at the temples. "Seeing as you played against him throughout your time here at school."  
  
Serena was quiet for a long moment and then she stood up from her chair. The frown creasing the corners of her mouth deepened.   
  
"Leave Malfoy to me," she said.  
  
-- -- -- --- -- --   
  
A bit of a transition chapter here. Don't worry, I'm not going to go off on a tangent with the Rorret Medallion, but you needed to hear about it because it will come into play again near the end of the story. Please read and review! 


	9. Chapter 9: Game On

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Thanks to everyone for all the reviews on the last chapter!   
  
Silverthreads… yes,tangents are good.   
  
Elaine/Evenstar… As I said before, no, no, Serena and Bill didn't date. That was just some speculation on my part.  
  
Wyall Jared… thanks for your very kind review. I hope you have the chance to read more!  
  
Leonora & Mercury Gray… Here is your Quidditch, and yes, there will be some more history on Malificus, and more about the medallion coming too. I promise!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
**_Chapter 9: Game On  
_**  
The air was still crisp. The preliminary matches were complete. All that remained was the final; one last contest today to determine the best. Serena slowly put on her lightly padded under coat, adjusting the edges until the fit was snug but not binding. She buckled on her shin guards and her elbow guards. Each time she flexed the limb, checking for any pinching or tightness. Against Slytherin, there could be no distractions.  
  
Her gold and crimson red team robe went on next. She liked the familiar weight and the way the cloth draped over her shoulders. There was a certain comfort to it. Lastly, she pulled on her gloves, one at a time, checking the bindings and flexing her fingers. She picked up her broom and now, armed and armored as she was, Serena looked in the mirror.  
  
Her hair, normally loose and parted on the side, was pulled back tightly from her head and bound into a thick ponytail to keep it out of her face. It made her face look harsher, but this wasn't a beauty contest. It wasn't even a game, she realized. It was going to be a war.  
  
While Serena met the rest of the Gryffindor team, the stands were filling rapidly. Most of the Weasley clan were together along with Harry and Hermione. With a laugh, Harry pointed into the crowd.  
  
"Look at Wood and his Dad!" he cried.  
  
You couldn't miss Angus Wood and his son. Both had elected to paint their faces in House colors. Half of Oliver's face was yellow and half was red. Angus was more elaborate. He'd painted his forehead and nose red, but the rest of his face yellow, except for a round dot on his chin. He saw the Weasleys and smiled, suddenly dipping down.  
  
"Oh my word!" said Ginny. "He's painted his bald spot!"  
  
And, indeed, he had.  
  
"Are you boys ready for the game?" asked Angus as the reached the group.  
  
"Wood! You've outdone yourself," said Fred.  
  
"Tremendous!" George was still howling.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took one look at Oliver Wood and his father and immediately turned to the long-suffering Mrs. Wood. "Perhaps," she asked, "you'd care to join us in the stands?"  
  
"Och, that's so kind of you, Molly. I'd be delighted." She smiled at the two painted faces looking at her. "You boys have a good time. Dinna get into to much trouble."  
  
As the Weasleys and the Woods headed to their seats, Dumbledore and Snape arrived at the entrance gate at the same time.  
  
"Severus! I think this will be a tremendous game. Surely, you must be having a difficult time deciding who to root for."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well." Dumbledore smiled that quaint smile he had when he had a secret and didn't care who knew that he did. "Of course, your loyalty to Slytherin is commendable, but are you really not going to root for Serena at all?"  
  
"Serena? She's magnificent… Ah, a magnificent player certainly, but she is on the Gryffindor team." Severus was a slightly flustered, but he mastered himself quickly. Dumbledore watched him for a few minutes more.   
  
"Enjoy the game, Severus. Remember, faint heart never won…"  
  
"Really, Headmaster. I'm a bit beyond nursery rhymes and poems…"  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not." And then Dumbledore vanished into the crowd, leaving Snape puzzling over exactly what the old wizard was hinting at.  
  
Malificus and the rest of the Slytherin team were finishing putting their gear on as well. Malificus was standing near the tunnel, looking out towards the Quidditch field. Hecate Underwood, one of the other Chasers, watched him. He had a distinguished profile and a certain air about him that made her smile. He reminded her of a wolf, a wolf who had scented his prey.  
  
"Rumor has it you shagged her back in school," she said artlessly.  
  
"Shagged her?" Malfoy had never much cared for Hecate the few times he'd met her, but she was a good Quidditch player, he had to admit that.  
  
"The tart from Gryffindor."  
  
"No, Hecate, I did not shag her." He gave her a sly smile. "She was too skinny then. Now?" He shrugged. "She's not so skinny anymore."  
  
Hecate made a face. "She doesn't even know who her father is," she sneered. "For all you know, Malificus, she could be a Mudblood!"  
  
"And maybe not." As he turned away he moved his lips close to Hecate's ear. "But the risk will make it so much more enjoyable."  
  
"We're being called," said Damien Parker. "Game's on."  
  
Out on the field, Brooke Duff, the honorary announcer for the game cast a quick spell and cleared his throat. The amplified sound of his "ahem" rolled over the field, bringing the crowd's roar down to a thrum.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the final match of the Hogwart's All-Star Alumni Quidditch match! Our final championship game today is between Gryffindor House…" He paused and let the Gryffindor fans scream and shout their support. "… And Slytherin House." He extended the same courtesy to the Slytherin fans.  
  
"I'm delighted to be calling the game. First, I'd like to introduce Madam Hooch, today's referee!"  
  
Madam Hooch, with her flying goggles strapped on tight, took a turn around the field, waving.  
  
"And now, without further ado, may I present the Slytherin team: Bruce Bullthroat, James Goyle, Hecate Underwood, Gerald Gordon, Malificus Malfoy, and Damien Parker." The green and black-clad team raced onto the field and flew wildly around for a moment basking in the cheers and applause.  
  
"And from Gryffindor: Dante Gianni, Rufus Woolsey, Bill Weasley, Artemis Delaney, Lolita LeBeau, Serena Castleton-Black, and Alexander Simon!" Flashes of crimson and gold raced out of the Gryffindor tunnel and sped around the field. Serena slowed as she passed the Gryffindor stands and pumped her arms in the air, clearly looking for louder cheers. She was not disappointed.  
  
Wood and his father began to chant "SCB! SCB! SCB!"  
  
"SCB?" said Ron.  
  
George cuffed him in the back of the head. "Serena Castleton-Black, you idiot."  
  
"Even I knew that," said Hermione.  
  
"Shove off," snapped Ron.  
  
"And he calls himself a Quidditch fan," said Fred with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle sharply and the players all moved to their spaces. Artemis and Hecate paired up and lunged skyward as Madam Hooch hurled the Quaffle into the air. Artemis came down with it and started towards the Slytherin goal, but her pass was intercepted by Gerald Gordon. Serena raced to cut him off, but had to veer off in order to dodge a Bludger hurled by Goyle. Gerald had amazing aim and the Quaffle flew straight towards the Gryffindor goal, but with a terrific tight loop move, Bill Weasley knocked it away.  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
Lolita tucked the Quaffle under her arm and hurtled down the field as fast as she could. Malificus raced ahead of her and swung around. He charged her head-on and punched the Quaffle out of her grip, but out of nowhere, Serena appeared next to him and flung her weight sideways and checked Malificus. She knocked the ball loose and he cursed as he almost went careening into one of the pavilions. The crowd was going wild but the players could barely hear them. They were so focused on their came, nothing else mattered.  
  
Two hours later, Gryffindor had four goals and Slytherin had three, and neither Seeker had found the Golden Snitch yet. Few could remember such a fast paced and hard-fought game, even when the teams were younger. Already there had been at least seven near misses with the Bludger, and nearly every player had taken a blow of some sort or another. The enthusiasm of the crowds had not diminished in the slightest.  
  
There was a rush and a swirl of cloaks and brooms as the Quaffle came loose from Gerald Gordon's hand. There was brief scuffle amongst several players and suddenly, Serena broke free and rocketed towards the goal. She passed the Quaffle to Lolita LeBeau and watched her teammate barrel down to the goal hoop, passing smoothly to Artemis Delaney. Malificus glared balefully at Serena's back.  
  
"Shield me," shouted Malificus as he grabbed the bat from James Goyle.   
  
The two Beaters criss-crossed, forcing the other Chasers wide and into Madam Hooch's path. Malificus rushed in and swung, smashing the bat into the nose of Serena's broom and then brought it back up, hard. The very end of the bat caught Serena on the cheek, splitting her lip. The shock and vibration made the broom buck and dive. The crowd gasped and pointed and it was hard to tell which was louder – the cheering from Slytherin House or the boos from Gryffindor.  
  
"That's illegal!" shouted Wood at the top of his voice. "You're not allowed to strike a broom... He assaulted her!"   
  
"Bloody wanker!" cursed Angus. "She'll be killed!"  
  
"Foul! Foul!" The Weasley twins were howling at the top of their lungs. But Madam Hooch's line of vision had been blocked by Goyle and Bullthroat, and she never saw what happened, so no penalty was called. By the time she could see, Malificus had given the bat back to Goyle.   
  
Unbalanced by the blow, Serena's broom bucked and lurched. She used all the strength she had to try pulling the nose up and out of the dive. Throwing her weight to one side she tried to counterbalance the spin and managed to slam herself into one of the pavilion stands. She grimaced from the pain but was rewarded as the broom became slightly more controllable although she was still heading down at a disconcerting amount of speed.  
  
"I can't watch!" wailed Hermione from the stands. She buried her head in Ron's shoulder and for a minute he didn't know whether to stare at the game or stare at Hermione.   
  
In the Slytherin stands, Severus leaped to his feet as Serena plummeted towards the ground. His throat constricted and his hand unconsciously clutched for his wand.  
  
"Tremendous!" shouted Lucius with a wave of his cane.  
  
"What are you looking at, Severus?" asked Narcissa. _He can't possibly be worried about that Gryffindor Chaser, can he?  
_  
At the bottom of the field, Serena managed to slow the broom enough as she reached the ground to roll off in an emergency dismount. She rolled several times along the ground, hearing the roar of the crowd above her. Every part of her hurt, but she could tell no bones were broken. Scrambling to her feet, she reached out for her broom.  
  
"UP!" she shouted and the broom surged into her hand. She swung her leg over and kicked off from the ground. Her shoulder throbbed and her lip was bleeding freely, and you could see the dark patch of a bruise already starting to form under her eye and across her cheek.  
  
Furious, Serena went streaking back into the sky.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
I hope the first part of the long-awaited Quidditch match has been worth it. I'm traveling on business to Nova Scotia starting tomorrow, so I won't be posting, reading/reviewing until this weekend. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: An Irish Temper

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
Elaine/Evenstar & Mercury… here is the rest of your game. Sorry for leaving you in suspense for so long, but glad you were eager for the next installment.  
  
Wyall Jared… thanks for stopping back. Glad you like the Quidditch action!  
  
Belle Stardust… welcome back in your new guise!  
  
Sakura-Damio… welcome as well. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. Hope to hear from you more!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
**_Chapter 10: An Irish Temper_**  
  
"This is going to turn very, very ugly," said McGonagall as she watched Serena streak back into the game . She glanced towards the Slytherin seats only to see the Malfoy family cheering for Malificus. But right next to Lucius, Severus was sitting rigid and still except for his head which turned as he followed Serena's ascent. His face was stony but even from this distance, McGonagall could see how angry he was.  
  
High above, both Seekers were in hot pursuit of the Golden Snitch, but closer to the stands, competition for the Quaffle was still fierce. Malificus handed the ball off to Hecate as he approached the Gryffindor stands. Serena came up next to him, matching his speed for just a moment before pulling ahead. Just before she did, they locked eyes and there was no mistaking the challenge in her eyes.   
  
Not to be outdone, Malificus had nearly caught her when Serena pulled up hard and sat up straight on her broom. She swung her elbow back as hard as she could, catching him squarely in the face and breaking his nose.  
  
Malificus' head snapped back and his broom shot out from under him as he slid to the side. The thud of his body hitting the sand at the bottom of the arena was blocked out by the Gryffindor cheer which turned to a roar as Alexander Simon caught the Golden Snitch.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!" shouted Brooke Duff, the honorary announcer. "All-Star Seeker Alex Simon has caught the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor wins the Alumni tournament!"  
  
"They won!" shrieked Wood. "Take that Slytherin!"  
  
The Weasley twins were crowing in delight and Harry thought he heard them saying something about making a killing on a wager. He tuned them out figuring whatever scheme they were into, he didn't need to be involved.  
  
"Hey," said Ron, "look down at the field…"  
  
Down on the Quidditch field, Serena and Malificus were standing nose to nose, obviously shouting at each other. Madame Hooch was trying to get between them before they came to blows.   
  
"Come on!" shouted Wood. "I know another way down." They all followed Wood down a set of stairs, pushing past students, parents and even some teachers, knowing the fireworks were far from over. And they weren't only ones. From the other Gryffindor pavilion, Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared and the Malfoys and Snape were hurrying over from the Slytherin stands. They didn't hear what Malificus said as they came up, but they certainly heard Serena's answer…  
  
"Madadh mire!" she shouted and then the stream of Gaelic curses continued and judging from Angus Wood's face they became more obscene as they went along.  
  
"She assaulted my brother," snarled Lucius as he reached the group, interrupting Serena's tirade. She turned a devastating glare at the elder Malfoy.   
  
"Gryffindor should forfeit the game, and she needs to be reprimanded. Reprimanded immediately! What kind of example does this set for the students at Hogwart's?" He drew himself up to his full height, trying to impress Madam Hooch with his stature and stare. Hooch, however, was still too concerned that Malificus and Serena were going to come to blows to pay much attention to Lucius.  
  
_Lucius Malfoy should talk about setting an example, thought Snape sarcastically. With his record for deception and blackmail?_  
  
"This," shouted Serena as she gestured to her still bleeding mouth, "dinna happen on its own!"  
  
"It must have happened when you fell," barked Malificus. "I would never…"  
  
"Dinna let the remainder o'that lie come out of your mouth," warned Serena pointing a finger at Malificus. Her Irish accent grew more pronounced as her anger increased.  
  
"What are you accusing me of…?"  
  
"That's enough," shouted Madam Hooch at the top of her voice. "It seems that whatever happened was balanced. The game is over. Over! Even before Alex caught the Golden Snitch, Gryffindor was leading in points. This scuffle had no bearing on the outcome of the game. Do you agree, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"HOWEVER," Hooch said before anyone else could speak. "If the two of you were currently students at Hogwart's, I would insist with the Heads of your Houses, as well as with the Headmaster, that you both be thrown off the team for the remainder of this season. You both should know better! The game is officially over."  
  
At that Malificus reached out and grabbed Serena by the arm. Snape started to take a step forward and Lucius fixed him with an odd stare.  
  
"I'm warning you…" Malificus began.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
Rather than acquiesce, Malificus tightened his grip. Serena went limp for a heartbeat or two and then lashed out. She turned her wrist sharply against his grip, breaking it free and allowing the momentum of the move to twist her waist, bringing her arm lashing around. She struck Malificus on the side of his face, knocking him clean off of his feet. Her back-fist had such force it opened a four inch gash along his cheekbone that bled freely.  
  
"Don't make the mistake of putting your hands on me again, Malfoy."  
  
"You will live to regret that," he snarled.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of the Quidditch match. More to come. And for those of you who have been patiently waiting for the Serena/Severus pairing, things start heating up in the next chapter (mind you, I said "start" heating up.) Please review!!


	11. Chapter 11: May I Have This Dance?

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Thanks to everyone for all the reviews on the last chapter!   
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 11: May I Have this Dance?  
**_  
Two days after the Quidditch tournament was the formal banquet and ball that would be the final event during the Alumni celebration. Tables spilled from the Great Hall out into the courtyard for the meal and Dumbledore had taken great effort to ensure the weather would be most pleasant for the festivities despite the late time of year. The banquet had every possible food you could imagine: turkey, pheasant, duck, roast beef, and baked ham. There were platters of delectable desserts including frosted cakes, various pies, and berry tarts of all descriptions. There were crystal cups with chocolate custards in them and bowls filled with perfectly ripe strawberries topped with generous dollops of thick, fresh, chantilly cream.  
  
Two hours after the banquet ended, the formal ball began. Serena walked into the Great Hall and paused. It looked amazing. The ceiling illusion held a night sky dotted by stars surrounding a silvery full moon. Rather than single candles suspended in air, there were chandeliers of crystal with seven tiers of candles within them.   
  
Unlike her usual attire, Serena wore an elegant black dress. It fit closely in the bodice and the long sleeves came down to her wrists. The skirt reached the floor and moved gracefully as she walked. Tiny threads of silver gave it the illusion diamond dust being scattered throughout it. Around her neck, Serena wore a black velvet choker with a single clear jewel on it. Her hair was caught up on the sides with silver combs.  
  
"Why, my dear, you look extraordinary!" exclaimed Sir Nicholas as he glided through the wall next to her.  
  
"Thank you, Sir Nicholas. That's very kind of you to say," she replied with a smile. Across the room she saw Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch chatting at the side of the expansive dance floor and she quickly went over to join them.  
  
"Well you look none the worse for wear," said Hooch with a smile. She hadn't seen Serena since the incident on the Quidditch field.  
  
"Thank you," said Serena. "It took a bit of work, and Severus was kind enough to brew me a potion that took all of the swelling away."  
  
_Well, that was quite thoughtful of him, thought Hooch, somewhat surprised._  
  
"You managed to break his nose, you know." As always, Minerva McGonagall's accent added extra color and inflection to her words.  
  
"Did I?" The innocence in Serena's tone told them both that she was well aware of exactly what she'd done to Lucius Malfoy's younger brother, and in no way regretted her actions.  
  
"I must commend you for your restraint." Both Serena and Minerva continued to look out at the students on the dance floor, but at the edge of her vision, Serena saw a satisfied smile come over McGonagall's face when she made her final comment.  
  
The three women were silent for a few minutes, watching the students dance and mingle. Cho Chang and the Patil twins all had new boyfriends this term and were huddled together laughing. Hermione looked lovely with her wavy hair braided up. She was wearing a deep mauve dress with a square neck and wide straps. As the next dance started, Harry elbowed Ron in the back.  
  
"Go on, you coward," Harry whispered.  
  
Ron's ears turned red. "Um, ah, well… Hermione, would… um, ah…"  
  
Behind him, Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at Ron, puzzled.  
  
"Um… would you… want to dance?"  
  
"Well," said Serena from her spot along the floor, "it is about time young Mr. Weasley mustered the courage to do that."  
  
McGonagall and Hooch tried hard not to laugh. It was quite obvious to everyone – except perhaps to Ron and Hermione – that they were quite infatuated with each other.  
  
Also on the dance floor was Draco Malfoy and a girl from Slytherin House, Arachne Weaver. Watching them, Serena's smile faded and unexpectedly, she no longer saw Draco, but rather his uncle, Malificus, when he was Draco's age.   
  
"Professor, you look lovely tonight," said Wood politely.  
  
She flinched, not having seen Wood come up to her, but then she smiled at the young man. "Thank you, Oliver. I must say you looking quite dapper in your suit."   
  
Wood's eyes lit up and he smiled.  
  
"And that was a bloody wonderful game the other day!" his father said, appearing out of nowhere at his son's side.  
  
"Really, Angus, must you always talk about Quidditch? I'm sure Professor Castleton-Black is just a wee bit tired of talking about that game!" Mrs. Wood shook her head and took her husband by the arm. They took a few steps and then stopped as she realized her son was still standing with Serena.  
  
"Oliver. We should go. I think your friends are looking for you."  
  
"Aye, Mum. I'm coming." There was the merest hint of reluctance in his voice.  
  
"Have a lovely evening," said Serena as they left and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"He has such a terrible crush on you, you know," said McGonagall, but she too was smiling.  
  
"I know," said Serena. "It is rather sweet."  
  
Unexpectedly, Professor Snape appeared out of the crowd, seeming to simply materialize in front of them. "Good evening," said Snape.  
  
"Professor," said Hooch.  
  
"Severus," said Serena. McGonagall cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Snape was wearing a tailored black coat, three-quarter length, which fell to mid-thigh, with silver buttons embossed with a Celtic knot. The collar had a Mandarin flavor and stood up around the base of his neck.   
  
He took a deep breath and offered his arm to Serena. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Serena blinked, utterly surprised, and for a moment, said nothing. That momentary pause nearly made Snape withdraw. He'd been rejected so many times as a youth, laughed at by so many… for a moment he thought it was going to happen again.   
  
_I knew I shouldn't have…  
_  
"I would love to dance, Severus," said Serena, taking his arm, and this time it was Snape's turn to blink in surprise.  
  
A song began that Serena didn't recognize as Snape escorted her to the dance floor. She slid her left hand up onto his shoulder and he drew her right hand out in a classic dance position. He curled his right arm around her waist and surprised Serena by pulling her in close, pressing her against him. Stepping off, Serena realized instantly that he was a firm lead and a good dancer.   
  
_No, she corrected herself immediately, he is an excellent dancer.  
_  
They stepped and spun their way across the floor, the tails of Severus' coat and the bottom of Serena's dress swirled around them as they moved. At first, Serena looked around at the ballroom as it whirled by but then she looked up to find Severus looking down at her intently, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth. She couldn't help but smile back at him. They spent the rest of the song looking at each other with growing intensity.   
  
Each step, each turn spoke of a passion that ran below the cool exterior he presented to the world. At the very end, he whirled her around one final time and dipped her. He pulled her back up with a flourish, sliding both of his hands around her waist. They ended up nearly nose to nose, and color rose unexpectedly to her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you for the dance," he said stepping away from Serena. "It was a pleasure."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you for asking. It was wonderful."  
  
Severus offered her a nod of his head. "If you'll excuse me..." He turned then and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Serena a little flushed and staring after him.  
  
"Did you see that?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I did," he said with an enigmatic smile. "Indeed, I did."  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore weren't the only ones who noticed either. Plenty of students had stopped and stared, never having seen the dour Professor Snape do anything that looked remotely fun.   
  
"Did you see that?" said Hermione.  
  
"I think I'm blind," whined Ron.  
  
"I think Wood's going to be sick," said Harry with a nudge to Ron. Across the room from them, Oliver Wood was sitting, his arms on his knees. The three others went over.  
  
"You okay?" asked Harry. "Wood?"  
  
"She danced with Snape," he said. "Snape!"  
  
"Relax, Wood. It's not like she's going to marry him," snorted Hermione.  
  
"Don't even think that!" He looked around, unfocused. "The love of my life, dancing with Snape…"  
  
Hermione shook her head. There would be no talking to Wood over this.  
  
Students weren't the only ones whose heads turned during that dance, either. In a reclusive alcove, Malificus never took his eyes off the pair while they floated across the floor. With each step, each turn, the simmer in his blood turned to a boil.   
  
_ I won't see that lout Snape succeed where I failed, he growled to himself.   
_  
And he was not the only Malfoy to watch the unexpected dance partners. Lucius Malfoy had come into the room near the end of the dance and his eyebrows shot up as he watched Snape dip Serena and pull her closer at the end of the dance. Perhaps this explained Snape's behavior on the Quidditch field the other day…  
  
"What are you doing?" Lucius caught Severus by the arm as the potions professor walked past him.  
  
"I was dancing," he replied curtly.  
  
"I realize that, but with... her?"  
  
Snape turned a level eye at Malfoy and then flicked his gaze down to where Lucius held his arm.  
  
"Forgive me," said Lucius with excessive politeness as he let go. "I merely wondered because there are so many other young ladies who are more... understanding."  
  
"Understanding?"  
  
"Those of us fortunate enough to be part of Slytherin House, part of our… group… have our own perspective on many things."  
  
"Indeed," said Snape slowly, forcing himself not to touch his arm where the Dark Mark would appear if Voldemort was near.  
  
"Tut, tut. No need to be snippy, Severus. I merely think you should consider who you keep company with..."  
  
Snape glared at him. "And I suggest you mind your own business, Malfoy."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
As promised, the relationship begins to take shape. Hope you're still enjoying. Please let me know what you think… I always appreciate reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12: Raspberry Butter Wine

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
As always, many thanks to my regular reviewers, and welcome to the new ones. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.  
  
Lady of the Dog Star & Mercury Gray… I'm delighted you like Oliver's role in this story. There's more to come from him!  
  
Silverthreads… Having you say that the falling-in-love sequence had "no over-cooked melodramatic MUSH" is truly flattering! Thank you.  
  
Wyall Jared & Sakura-Damio… thanks for stopping back!

Trina... Glad you're back and so sorry your stories encountered trouble!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
_**Chapter 12: Raspberry Butter Wine**_  
  
Professor Snape walked over to one of the side tables where another several plates of delectable desserts had appeared. He suddenly realized that even Lucius' sarcasm couldn't ruin his mood. He turned back to watch some of the ball as it continued. Normally, the giggling interaction of the students at a dance grated on his nerves and he would retreat as quickly as he could. Tonight was different.  
  
He glanced across the room and saw Serena looking at him. She smiled and raised the glass in her hand. Another small smile tweaked the corners of his mouth. He had been angry when he'd discovered that Serena had been placed in the Dark Arts professorship. No, angry wasn't the word, he'd been furious. But then, he'd met Serena, and watched her teach. She'd earned his grudging respect not only for her own talents, but for her keen interest in other subjects, including potions. He'd discovered they had quite a bit to discuss during their walks between classes, and that intellectual compatibility had really turned his head.  
  
Nor could Severus deny the physical attraction. Serena was about the most beautiful woman Snape ever remembered seeing in his lifetime. At first, he'd ignored it, telling himself that he was far too old for her – she was, after all, probably ten years his junior, if not more. But no matter how hard he tried, he constantly found her cropping up in his thoughts… and in his dreams.  
  
It had taken him half the semester to gather the courage to ask her to dance tonight. And she'd said yes. He smiled again and took a glass of wine offered by a tray floating in mid-air. Across the room, Serena was sipping her own glass of wine and smiling to herself.   
  
"I still can't believe it, can you??" Ron's voice was incredulous. "Professor Snape dancing? The world's coming to an end."  
  
"I told you before, I think Professor Snape likes her," Hermione observed, reminding them that she'd remarked on this weeks ago.  
  
"Professor Snape doesn't like anything," said Harry sourly. Snape had, as usual, given him a hard time that day before the banquet.  
  
The rest of the ball was frothy and good fun for everyone there. As the evening wore on, more and more people left. Some left to retire to bed, others took nostalgic walks on the grounds, remembering their time at the school. Serena looked for Severus, hoping to dance with him, but the potions professor seemed to have disappeared. Eventually, even Hagrid bid everyone good night.   
  
Soon after, Serena decided it was time to leave as well. She looked around one final time but Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. She did, however, see Malificus from across the room. He watched her, his expression carefully neutral, and she felt the goose bumps on her arms as his eyes traveled over her. She quickly engaged herself in conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until she was sure Malificus had left the room. There had been something in Malificus' eyes that had given her an uneasy feeling deep down in her gut.  
  
Finally, she bid the Weasleys good night and left he ballroom to head back to her cottage. As the doors closed behind her, she heard steps in the hall. For a moment she tensed. Having had Malificus Malfoy around made her uneasy, but the voice she heard wasn't Malfoy's.  
  
"May I escort you back to your room?"  
  
She turned and smiled at Severus. "You may." Sliding her arm through his, they walked onto the grounds.  
  
"Did you enjoy tonight's celebration?" he asked as they walked.  
  
"Very much," answered Serena, "although I was hoping to have another dance with you. I'd no idea you were so skilled on the dance floor." Severus glanced down at Serena out of the corner of his eye and found her looking up at him with a distinct look of mischievousness.  
  
"Well, there haven't been many worthwhile dance partners at Hogwart's as of late."  
  
"I see."  
  
They walked on and Serena found she was quite enjoying the contact, the closeness she had with Severus. Between classes they always kept a careful distance between them. Certainly, part of it was because during the day they were teachers and there was a certain professional distance that needed to be maintained, but she had to wonder if some part of it was this attraction that they'd both tried – in vain – to ignore. By then, they had reached the smooth stone steps that led up to Serena's home on the grounds. Severus lived in a special area reserved for the Heads of each House. They were much closer to the dorms in case anyone was needed but also afforded them some amount of privacy.  
  
"Would like to come in?" asked Serena.  
  
He almost said no, but emboldened by their turn on the dance floor, he agreed.  
  
"Please," said Serena, "sit down."  
  
Severus sat down on a comfortable sofa with several throw pillows on it. He glanced quickly around. The downstairs of Serena's house was larger than he'd expected and very open. In the living room where he sat, one wall was a floor to ceiling bookshelf. There were two other chairs, in addition to the sofa, and a low table, all facing the fireplace. And next to the fireplace, one of those Muggle devices called a television.  
  
"A television?" he asked. Snape had little use for anything Muggle.  
  
"Now before you dismiss it," she said, "you should watch it from time to time. We do have to share this world with them. It makes sense to try to understand how they think. You can learn a lot about them based on what they watch, you know."  
  
Severus doubted that but wasn't in the mood to debate with her. He looked over his shoulder to see where Serena had gone and saw that three steps led from the living room up to a kitchen and she was looking over an extended counter at him with a glass in her hand.  
  
"Would you care for some raspberry butter wine?" she asked.   
  
"I would, yes," he answered.  
  
There was a laugh in her voice. "I brewed it myself. I promise it isn't some potion to bewitch you…"  
  
_To late for that, Severus thought.   
_  
She brought two glasses back in and sat on the sofa next to him. Then she raised her glass. "To a most enjoyable evening," she said.  
  
He raised his own glass and tapped hers, adding, "And to a magnificently played Quidditch tourney." Serena laughed and they both took a long sip of the raspberry butter wine. The tartness of the raspberries was mellowed and smoothed by the hint of rich butter.  
  
"I wasn't sure you'd speak to me after the game," she said.  
  
"Malfoy the Younger was out of line," said Snape. "I think Slytherin was the better team but his behavior was unacceptable… and I certainly have no objection to pushing the rules to the very limit.. He earned what he got." They talked for another hour and each had another glass of Serena's wine. Snape put his glass on the table.   
  
"The wine is magnificent," he said as he stood up, "but I'm afraid I must go."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. The next batch I make, I'll be sure to save a bottle for you."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
There was a silence that felt eternal, but in reality was only about ten seconds long. Finally, Snape said, "I do need to look in on my House. Even with many of the parents here, the students in Slytherin have probably run completely amok at this point."  
  
Serena smiled and walked with him across the floor to the door. He reached out for the handle and then paused. "Did I tell you that you look… enchanting… tonight?"  
  
"Thank you," she said with a blush. "You're kind to say so."  
  
In the small space next to the door, crowded by a coat tree and a bench, they stood as close together as they had when they were dancing. Severus looked down wanting to invite Serena to dinner, to walk at the lake, something, but found his voice wouldn't work. Instead, he slid his arm around her waist, pulling Serena closer. She put her hands on his arms. They stood there for a long minute, reading each other's faces, trying to guess what the other was thinking.   
  
_ I cannot hide forever, he thought to himself._ Severus slowly bent his head, and then hesitated, fearful as old memories of rejection reared up inside him again. _I can't… She couldn't possibly want to… I presume too much here…  
_  
Sensing his hesitation, and not wanting to lose the moment, Serena put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down towards her. The kiss was tentative for a moment only, and then changed tenor, instantly growing passionate and deep. Severus put both of his hands around Serena, holding her tightly, running one hand from the curve of her lower back, up until he felt the nape of her neck beneath his palm. Serena, for her part, had both arms around his neck and one hand tangled in his hair. At the same time, they both pulled back but just barely. Breathing hard, they pressed their foreheads together.  
  
"Oh my," was all Serena could manage. This passionate side of Severus Snape, so well concealed behind his aloof demeanor at school, had swept over her, enveloped her. He pulled her back in and kissed her again, feeling her lips part. It was nearly overwhelming and he pulled back a second time. His chest was heaving and he felt hot, dizzy, wanting nothing more than to be with her, feel the touch of her skin against his.  
  
"I… I have to go…" The reluctance in his voice was evident.  
  
"I know… I…" Every nerve in Serena's body was humming.  
  
"Perhaps we could have dinner…" His voice was little more than a husky whisper as he spoke into her ear.  
  
"Yes," she answered in the same voice. "And soon."  
  
After she shut the door, Serena leaned against it and tried to slow her breathing. She'd been aware of the attraction she felt for Severus for quite some time, but hadn't been sure he felt the same way. Their dance, however, had confirmed that he did. What she'd been unprepared for was this kiss and the visceral reaction they'd both had. There was no hiding that attraction had blossomed into desire.  
  
She walked into her bedroom, took her hair down, and took her evening dress off. All the while, she played the kiss over and over again in her head. As she climbed into bed and pulled the sheet up over her, she wondered about tomorrow. Would the morning sunlight prove that t his was all a fleeting dream?  
  
In his own bed, Severus tossed and turned, unable to stop thinking about Serena. In the days leading up to the formal ball, he had decided – after much debate with himself – that he would take a risk and ask Serena to dance. That the evening would have ended with Serena in his arms, kissing him, had never crossed his mind. He couldn't remember ever feeling like that before. But as he tried to fall asleep, the dark of night allowed doubts to seep in through the walls and gather close around him.   
  
_ This must have been a mistake, he thought to himself. It was the wine and the excitement of the night. She'll turn me away tomorrow, just like everyone else._  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Hope you liked this one! For everyone who has been waiting for the Serena/Snape relationship to kick it up a notch, here's the start. Please review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13: Fear, Doubt and Shadows

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
As always, many thanks to my regular reviewers, and welcome to the new ones. Mercury Gray, Elaine/Evenstar, Lady of the Dog Star, Wyall Jared, Leonora/Trina Jacobs, Sakura-Damio… you are all wonderful! I look forward to seeing your reviews each and every time.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 13: Fear, Doubt and Shadows**_   
  
The morning was busy with old friends and classmates all saying good-bye to each other, taking a final look at Hogwart's before returning home. Others were saying good-bye to their children, who were staying to continue their classes for the remainder of the semester. Several stopped to talk to Serena, many of them to secretly tell her how much they enjoyed watching her play Quidditch, especially when she put Malificus on the ground. Finally, she had some time to herself and found Severus.  
  
"Good afternoon," she said with a smile.  
  
He turned and looked at her, his expression neutral, and the smile faded from her face.  
  
"Professor," he said coolly. Too coolly and Serena felt her back stiffen.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. About last night…"  
  
"I don't think there's anything to discuss," he said. "I'm sure it was a result of the wine. Perhaps it is best if we put it behind us. Good day." He turned and started to walk down the hall. For a moment, Serena stood there, dumbstruck, and then the color came up in her face and she started down the hall after him. She was about to call out his name to stop him but then she saw some of the other professors talking in the hall. Professor Trelawney and Madam Sprout looked up briefly as Snape passed and nodded a greeting.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Serena tried to keep her voice light. "Do you have a moment? I have a question I'd like to ask you."  
  
He considered continuing to walk but thought Trelawney and Sprout would wonder why he'd ignored Serena. They did, after all, frequently walk with each other between classes, discussing any number of things.   
  
Serena caught up with him. "Please," she said, "it will take but a moment. We can talk on the way…"   
  
"Very well."  
  
She was baffled by the cool rebuff. When they turned the corner, Serena saw an empty room. "Would you step in here, Professor? I'd prefer some privacy for this discussion."  
  
Snape walked in, turned on his heels, and folded his arms.  
  
"Have I offended you?" asked Serena. "If I have, I do apologize."  
  
He was silent.  
  
Serena forced her fists to unclench and put her hands on her hips. "We seemed to have such a wonderful time last night dancing… and our Quidditch debate over the raspberry butter wine…" She laughed and shook her head. "And that kiss? Surely, it wasn't just my heart that was beating so fast?"  
  
"That was unexpected." His voice was defensive. "And I'm just saving you the trouble of telling me it was a mistake." Snape looked at the ground.   
  
"Saving me the trouble? Mistake?" Suddenly, she understood what was going on. She reached out and took his hand. "Severus, I don't think what happened last night was a mistake. And if it was? Then it is a mistake I'd very much like to repeat with you."  
  
For a brief moment the mask dropped away from Severus' face, and Serena saw the amazement mixed with suspicion that was exposed. Then he hid the emotions away, but he didn't let go of Serena's hand.   
  
"Look," she said, "I know this isn't easy for you. I don't know who hurt you before. Maybe it was one woman, maybe it was several. I can't make you any promises about us… Bloody hell, we haven't even had a date, yet. Maybe you'll end up breaking my heart. Maybe I'll break yours." She paused. "But maybe, just maybe, we'll find more than that. I'm willing to take that chance. Are you?"  
  
He let go of her hand and walked to the door. Serena exhaled and her shoulders drooped; there was nothing else she could say. At the door, Severus turned back.   
  
"Would you care to have dinner at the end of the week?" he asked. Serena's head snapped up and she saw the quirked smile at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Lucius and Malificus were walking briskly towards Slytherin House where Narcissa was saying goodbye to her son. Across the lawn, Malificus noticed Serena and Severus walking side by side. He was too far away to hear them, but Serena was laughing and she made a gesture with her hand that made him think she was discussing a Quidditch game.  
  
"Malificus, forget about her." Lucius grabbed his brother by the elbow and forced Malificus to look at him.   
  
"So, did you put Snape up to this?"  
  
"I haven't instructed him to do anything," said Lucius. "I think he is actually smitten with the little strumpet. You had your opportunity with Serena and you wrecked it with that Castelbann fiasco. I won't have you ruin our chances to find the Rorret Medallion because your attention is focused on her!"  
  
Lucius stalked away and Malificus leveled a hateful glare at his brother's back. "We'll see who ruins everything, dear brother. I'll make up for Castelbann and I'll find your precious medallion. And then we'll see who the pre-eminent Malfoy is."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
A bit of a short transition chapter. We'll be back to Serena and Severus in the next one! Please read and review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams and Desire

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Wyall Jared, Mercury Gray, Evenstar Elanor/Elaine, Trina/Leonora, and Sakura-Damio… thanks for coming back for each successive chapter. It means a lot to know you're all so interested in my story. Rushumble… welcome! I hope you continue to check in on Serena and the rest of my (and Rowling's) cast of characters!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
_**Chapter 14: Dreams and Desire**_  
  
Serena expected the week after the Alumni festival to drag after all of the excitement but she was wrong. Classes kept her busy and she had several after-class appointments, including some extra help sessions for Neville Longbottom. Late on Thursday night, she finally dragged herself into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She tossed a few times, trying to block the howl of the wind outside her windows.  
  
_The hallway was long, and looked familiar somehow. Serena was looking through glass, and she could hear someone crying, finally she found an opening and managed to squeeze through it. A girl sat in the room, a blond girl. Her shirt was askew and wrinkled. As if she'd heard something, the girl looked up and Serena froze, recognizing the face.  
  
Maggie Mulvaney.  
  
Poor Maggie had been crying and she clutched her Hufflepuff House scarf. She looked through Serena as if she wasn't even there. Then the laugh came. His laugh. Cold, utterly calculating. A fell breeze that slipped in and chilled the marrow of the bones. Malificus Malfoy, looking like he was 16 again, materialized out of nothing and knelt down in front of Maggie.  
  
"Go on home like a good girl, Maggie. I'm finished with you."  
  
Maggie fled from the room, sobbing, and then, Malificus turned towards Serena. As he did, he morphed and aged until he looked the way he did when Serena had just seen him.  
  
Reaching out towards her, he laughed. "You're next, my sweet…"_  
  
Serena began her Friday with a scream, bolting out of bed, covered in sweat.  
  
On Friday afternoon, the Fifth Year's Dark Arts class was the last before Serena was done for the weekend. She was already looking past the end of class to that evening. She and Severus were officially going out to dinner together for the first time. During the week she had pointedly ignored the whispers and the stares of the students. They'd all seen her dance with Professor Snape, and if they hadn't actually seen it, they certainly heard about it from their classmates.  
  
The evening started with a quiet dinner at Madame Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade. They sat and talked about the day, some of the students, and the upcoming finals. Rosmerta caught Serena's eye once and she could see the question in the tavern mistress' eyes, but Serena's only reply was a firm stare that clearly excused Rosmerta.  
  
After dinner, Severus again walked Serena back to her cottage, and she invited him in again.  
  
"This is looking a little familiar," smiled Serena as she held the door, letting Severus walk in. She was dressed in her everyday clothes and he noticed her professor robe which was hanging on the coat rack.  
  
"Raspberry butter wine?"   
  
"Yes," he said and Serena could have sworn he blushed for a moment. She brought the glasses and a plate of cheese and crackers. They sat on the sofa and the conversation turned to all subject magical.   
  
"For talismans and amulets, I prefer crystals," said Serena. "Herbs work fine for me, but I get especially good results from minerals and crystals."  
  
"I find only an affinity with certain stones. With those, I have a tremendous amount of luck, but otherwise, the results are paltry at best." As he turned his head, some hair fell across Severus' eyes. Serena reached out and pushed them away from his face. Without a word, he put his hand against her face and leaned in to kiss Serena. She moved closer on the sofa and reached out for him. This kiss was a little more restrained than the one from their previous encounter.  
  
He looked down at her, feeling the desire rising between them, and again wondered what she must be thinking, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she shifted on the sofa. For a moment he paused, unsure what to think, and then Serena put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Her lips parted as they kissed, drawing him deeper into the embrace. Severus ran his hands up her waist and back, letting them come to rest on her shoulders and pulling her even closer to him.  
  
Turning his head away, Severus broke the kiss, listening to the rhythm of Serena's breath. He kissed her neck, pushing back her hair from her shoulder. He breathed deeply; her hair smelled of almonds and sandalwood. He wanted nothing more than to be with her and his next kiss hid none of the passion.   
  
With a smile, she ran her hands down the sides of his face. "You have no idea how attractive you are, do you?" He looked puzzled and she knew it was something not many people had ever told him. She'd heard the students comment on his pale skin and his supposedly greasy hair. They knew merely Severus Snape, potions professor; they had no idea what Severus Snape, the man, was all about. Even she didn't, she'd only seen the surface.  
  
He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, letting his eyes travel over her face and her hair. "Serena," his voice was husky. "You're so beautiful." The way she was sitting made her shirt billow slightly at the buttons and he could see a whispered trace of white lace. And then suddenly, fear and insecurity washed over him. How could someone as beautiful, as desirable as Serena want him?   
  
"I… Maybe I…"   
  
Serena kissed him deeply, preventing him from finishing his sentence. "Severus," she said. "Come upstairs with me."  
  
With a squeeze of his hand, Serena started to walk away. Severus followed. They walked through the kitchen in silence. Serena looked back over her shoulder and smiled again at Severus. Just off of the kitchen there was another set of stairs. The bedroom was dark and Serena let go of Severus' hand for a moment and opened a box on her dresser. She drew out a slender birch wand. With a flick of her hand, she murmured "luminousae" and several candles flickered to life bringing a soft yellow hue to the dark room.  
  
The sheet was pulled up neatly to the pillows and a soft comforter was folded down to cover just the foot of the bed. The sheets felt cool and smooth as Serena took a moment to just look at Severus. He was lean and his build was more lean than skinny; it reminded her of someone who swam. He slid his arms around her waist and she laughed unexpectedly as he touched her hip lightly, finding one of her few ticklish spots.   
  
"Cheeky creature," she teased. Then he wrapped his arms around Serena, pulling her close and kissing her furiously, desperately, as if the moment would end and never come again, and they abandoned themselves to the wishes and desires of their hearts.   
  
Later, as they were lying together, side by side on the bed, wrapped in the disheveled sheets, Serena rolled up on an elbow and smiled. The room felt chilly. Then she pulled one of the big pillows down and tucked it under their heads.   
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Time for talk later," she smiled. She curled closer too him. Settling her head just above his shoulder, she shut her eyes. Severus pulled the sheet a little higher and watched her for a few minutes before sleep crept in and persuaded him to close his own eyes.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Well, there it is. I hope you liked it… Please read/review. And for those regular reviewers, please remember my offer for taking a look at the "alternative" version of this chapter… Mercury Gray, the above message was supposed to go to you too, and I got an odd error message from your account... Email me if you want info on the alternative! 


	15. Chapter 15: A NotSoSecret Secret

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Thank you to all of my regular reviewers. As always I look forward to hearing from you and seeing what you have to say. I appreciate those of you who have looked at both versions of Chapter 14. I know by the time you read it, you were probably let down a bit – I think my own personal angst about writing it made it sound like more than it was. Nevertheless, I am eager to hear your thoughts on it.  
  
Special thank you to Rushumble for this chapter… You didn't know it until now but your rumor comment got me thinking and this chapter is what came out of it. Thank you for being an unanticipated muse!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 15: A Not-So-Secret Secret  
  
**_ The next morning, Severus woke to the sound of a wren singing, and then he sat up with a start, realizing he wasn't in his own bed. Next to him, Serena blinked her eyes open and pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
_Last night wasn't a dream…_ He was close to amazed.  
  
"Good morning," she said with a smile.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning." Then he looked around, suddenly unsure as he realized how bright the sun was.  
  
"Go," said Serena with a laugh. "I know you need to check in on Slytherin House."  
  
"I don't want to run…" His cheeks actually colored a little. "I wasn't expecting to stay the whole night…"  
  
"Its fine, Severus. I'm not insulted. Really. Later, I'm going to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"Yes. I could use a few extra things for next week's potions classes."  
  
"Then go!" She shooed him away with her hand. "The sooner you check on your little angels, the sooner we can leave. Shall we say 11:00? I'll meet you by the gate."  
  
Severus dressed quickly and used his fingers to briefly comb back his disheveled hair. Serena, who had thrown on a t-shirt and her pajama bottoms followed him into the kitchen and walked him to the door and out onto the flagstone patio in front of her cottage. She folded her arms. It was cold; no time of year to be outside dressed the way she was. Before he turned to go, Serena gave him a kiss that made his knees grow weak. "Thank you for a lovely evening," she said.  
  
What neither of them saw was – from the other direction – Oliver Wood on his early morning run. He slowed his pace when he saw Professor Snape.  
  
_What the bloody hell is he doing up so early on the weekend?_ thought Wood. He stopped in his tracks when Serena kissed Severus. Fred and George Weasley, who were sprinting, came flying around the corner and nearly ran Wood down where he was standing in the middle of the path.  
  
"You're daft!" said George. "Why'd you…"   
  
The twins only saw the end of the kiss, but they saw enough to understand what Wood was staring at.   
  
Snape hurried down the path away from the cottage – and away from the them – and back towards the main part of the school. Serena stood outside for a minute, watching his retreating figure despite the cold, and then hurried back inside.  
  
"What in the bloody blue blazes is going on?" said Wood.  
  
"Wood, man, it's obvious…" said Fred.  
  
"You're going to have to come to terms with it," said George. "Face it, Wood. Snape shagged her."  
  
"Aw, don't say that!" Wood was horrified.  
  
"You're joking, man. I only saw part of that kiss and that was just-been-shagged kiss," said Fred.  
  
"As if you would know," snapped Wood.  
  
"He would, Wood," said George.  
  
"Doesn't say much for her taste in men," said Fred with a shake of his head.  
  
"I cannot wait to get to breakfast now," said George.  
  
"You really think she shagged him?" said Wood. "I would have done it…"  
  
"Shagged Snape?!" gasped George.  
  
"No, you idiot! Oh, never mind…"  
  
"Come on." Fred started off at a dead run and the other two came close on his heels. They didn't stop running until they got to the Great Hall, which was starting to fill with students. Today was a day to go into Hogsmeade, so a large portion of the Gryffindor group was there. Fred and George nearly hurled themselves into their seats. Wood sat and promptly put his head down on the table.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Shock," said Fred.  
  
"He'll get over it," said George. "You'll NEVER guess what we saw!" He looked around the group. Ron and Harry shrugged, waiting for an answer. Hermione was looking at Wood.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "It must have something to do with Professor Castleton-Black. Wood only behaves like this because of her."  
  
"What's going on?" Seamus Finnegan edged closer to Neville Longbottom so he could hear better. "What's got your knickers twisted?"  
  
"We were running…" said Fred.  
  
"And part of our weekend run takes us down by the teachers' cottages," finished George. "And we saw Professor Snape."  
  
"So what?" said Ron. "He's always lurking around somewhere."  
  
"Who'd he got to see at this hour? It's the weekend," said Seamus.  
  
"He wasn't GOING to see anyone," snickered Fred. "He was going HOME…"  
  
"He was leaving Professor Castleton-Black's cottage."  
  
"No!" gasped Ron.  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean something," said Harry.  
  
"They kissed." The groaning voice came from Wood and there was instant silence at the table.  
  
"They what?" Several voices – all incredulous – asked the same question.  
  
"They kissed! Didn't you hear me the first time?" Wood picked his head up and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"And it wasn't a peck-on-the-cheek-thanks-for-everything kiss," said Fred. "It was most definitely a just-been-shagged-kiss."  
  
"I told you they liked each other," sighed Hermione. She looked at Ginny with a knowing expression and the younger girl nodded.  
  
"I'm telling you," said George. "All three of us saw it. They kissed… and Snape was leaving her cottage."  
  
A few students from other Houses who were sitting close enough to hear started whispering amongst themselves and the story began to take wing.  
  
The Gryffindor students were still stunned, and then the Weasley twins outdid themselves.  
  
"And even better?" said George. "When she was outside and she kissed him? She was just wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt."  
  
"And it was cold," said Fred. "Definitely cold."  
  
Wood's head came up off the table. "Aye," he said, his cheeks coloring slightly. "It was a wee bit nippy out."

"You're disgusting," snorted Hermione, knowing exactly what they were referring to. "Is that all you ever look at..."  
  
"Shhh! Shhh!" said Ginny. "Shut up!"  
  
The table went silent as Professor Snape walked past them but they couldn't contain themselves. The giggling started before he'd taken five steps past where they were sitting. He stopped, his back stiff, and turn towards them, raking an icy glance across the table.  
  
"That would be an awful funny prank, George," said Ginny, thinking quickly. "Wouldn't it, Hermione?" She kicked Hermione under the table.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, forcing herself to giggle again. "It would!"  
  
The whole table caught their meaning and all complimented George on his imaginary prank. Professor Snape watched them for a few more moments before he continued on his way. As he left, Neville Longbottom watched him go, and a sad expression crossed his face before he turned back to his group of friends.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Let me know what you think… and I know some of you will ask so I'll answer with a preemptive strike… Next chapter has more Malificus, and hopefully a little something to surprise you. Please, read/review!


	16. Chapter 16: Thunder in the Distance

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
As always, sincere and profound thanks to my regular reviewers for their thoughts and comments. Thanks as well to those who are reading Thunderstruck but haven't left a review (I'd love to hear from you!).   
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 16: Thunder in the Distance   
**_  
In his London flat, Malificus Malfoy rolled out of bed and stretched languidly. There was no better way to begin a day than with a bit of sporting between the sheets. He walked over to the closet and pulled out something to wear.   
  
"I'm meeting Lucius at noon," he said. "We have some plans to make. I asked him to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron since I have a few things I need to purchase in Diagon Alley. Where does he think you are?" He buttoned his banded collar shirt up to the neck.  
  
Narcissa rolled onto her side. "I left this morning to have a visit with my sister."  
  
"So you went straight from his bed to mine?" He turned back and smiled at her rakishly. "You wicked woman."  
  
"And now I'll go to tea with my sister, all will be well, and none will be the wiser." She slowly got out of the bed and picked up her dress. "It is a shame we can't escape like this more often," she said. "I do so enjoy these little romps."  
  
"As do I," he answered as he buckled his belt. "You're welcome to… visit… more frequently."  
  
"I can't. Not without Lucius becoming suspicious. He has eyes everywhere, you know that, and he would kill us both if he knew about our affair."  
  
"We've kept it secret for years, Narcissa." He threw his cloak over his shoulders. "I'll make sure to tell Lucius to say hello to you for me when I see him." He gave his brother's wife a wink and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Narcissa finished pulling herself together and walked over to the fire place. She took a small handful of floo powder and flung it down as she said, "Islington!" Narcissa Malfoy disappeared in a crackle of green fire.  
  
Lucius looked at his pocket watch and snapped the lid shut. Malificus was late. Then he saw him, strolling down the Alley, casting appreciative glances at the more attractive women who passed him by. _He has no sense of responsibility, thought Lucius. He is little more than a spoiled playboy.  
_  
"You're late," snapped Lucius.  
  
"You're impatient."  
  
"We are running on an important timetable, Malificus. It is nearly December and we only have until the end of April to prepare to retrieve the Medallion. I need you to focus." He emphasized his point by thumping Malificus in the chest with the silver end of his walking stick.  
  
"You worry too much, Lucius. I'll be fully prepared. Mind your own preparations and nothing will go astray."  
  
"Very well," said Lucius. "Let's get what we came for."  
  
"Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" asked Malificus as they turned to walk down the Alley.  
  
"No. Narcissa left this morning to visit her sister. Before I go home, I'm picking up a book she ordered from Flourish & Blotts…"  
  
"Oh, do tell Narcissa that I said hello. It's been far too long since I've seen her. Perhaps the three of us can get ourselves out to dinner soon." Malificus smiled at his brother.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell her that. Since she'll be away until evening, I'm going to use the quiet time at the house to do some research on our plan for the Medallion and how it will help…" He glanced surreptitiously around "… The Dark Lord."  
  
"Does it truly strike fear into every heart?" asked Malificus.   
  
"Indeed. Whoever wears it, if they're looking at you, any fear you feel is amplified ten times, even twenty times. Using that, he could defeat even Dumbledore. And the Potter brat would be no difficult task either."  
  
"A most useful tool."  
  
As they walked down the road, a familiar figure appeared ahead of them. Just before they reached Madam Jade's crystal and mineral shop, Lucius stopped.  
  
"Why Severus, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Lucius. Malificus."   
  
"Out for a spot of shopping?" said Malificus.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. _What a tremendously stupid question, he thought.  
_  
The door to Madam Jade's shut with a jingle of bells and Serena hurried to catch up with Severus.   
  
"Severus!" she called. "I found the most wonderful red agate sphere…" Her voice trailed away and her faced turned to a cold, unwelcoming mask.  
  
"Malificus," she said slowly. Her eyes shifted to the side warily. "Lucius." As she eyed the Malfoy brothers, Severus put his arm around her waist. The gesture did not go unnoticed. Lucius' eyes flicked down and back up in an instant.  
  
"Well," said Lucius, "we'll let you get back to your afternoon together." He pressed his lips together in a thin smile. "Good day."  
  
Lucius walked away but Malificus stayed for a moment. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Serena. Perhaps we'll cross paths again soon."  
  
_Hopefully not, thought Serena.  
_  
He went to step past them to follow his brother, and managed to bump into Severus and catching Severus' cloak on his walking stick. He ended up pulling it half off of Severus' shoulders.  
  
"My apologies, Severus," said Malificus. "That was terribly clumsy of me. Here, let me help." He took the shoulder of the cape and put it back up on Severus' shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Severus voice was low and filled with suspicion.  
  
With his arm still around Serena's waist, Severus and Serena walked down the street. Malificus struggled to not look behind him, lest they notice him. He looked down at his and at the two hairs he'd managed to pull off of Severus' cloak.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lucius shortly.  
  
"Nothing," said Malificus although he really wanted to say, 'none of your business.' "Before we leave today, I need to get some essence of crab and some boomslang skin."  
  
"Whatever," said Lucius. "You can do that once we're finished." He turned and walked away in a flourish of cape.  
  
Malificus looked at the hairs and whispered a spell, sealing them in a ball of glowing yellow so he wouldn't lose them, and slipped it in his pocket. Then and only then, did he look back to where Serena and Severus had gone and smiled. It was a smile that could only be described as savage.  
  
Further down the street, Serena stopped suddenly and looked around, her brow wrinkled with concern.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?"  
  
"I… I'm not certain, Severus." She paused and looked around again. "I could have sworn I heard thunder…"  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it and at least got a wee bit of a surprise at the start. Please read & review! I have a question for all of you… Between this chapter and the next one about three months go by (December to start of March)… Aside from continuing their relationship, nothing of significant import happens to Serena and Severus. I don't want to write filler simply for the sake of filling time, but three months seems to be a big leap to go without SOMETHING. So I wanted to ask all of you… Is there anything that you're eager to see during these months (maybe the Christmas/Yule holiday?)? I'm open for some ideas. Let me know! 


	17. Chapter 17: Mistletoe

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Mercury Gray… thanks as always… how do I post so fast? Right now I'm really inspired, that always helps. But I had at least notes on all my chapters before I posted most of the beginning, so I've been trying to work ahead…  
  
Wyall Jared and Twistedmind… we were on the same path with the Yule and gift ideas, as you'll see in this chapter and the next.  
  
Evenstar Elanor/Elaine… So delighted I caught you off guard with Narcissa.  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… Yes, there was something to Neville's expression. You'll see in later chapters. And I think I'll stay away from Valentine's Day, but thanks for the vote of confidence that you think I could pull it off without being stereotypical!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 17: Mistletoe  
**_  
The next four weeks passed quickly for Serena and Severus, at least for the most part. Serena was busy with a set of Defense Against Dark Arts tests that she'd devised, much to the dismay of all her students. Her spare time had been spent with Severus. He was a difficult man to get to know. For years he had masked what he felt behind that cool, often contemptuous exterior. Serena knew there was plenty to Severus Snape that he hadn't revealed yet, but she didn't mind. That would all come in time. There were many things in her own past that she wasn't quite willing to talk about yet, either.  
  
What had been trying on both of their tempers was The Story. Serena had quickly learned that someone had seen Severus leaving her cottage that morning, and the tale had run rampant through the student body. So when they walked together, it wasn't hard to see the students peering at them, thinking they were being subtle. They weren't.   
  
But as the weeks towards Yule had rolled on, the students grew bored with waiting for some spectacular sign of affection between the two, and both Serena and Severus were very careful not to give any appearance of impropriety. On school grounds, they were teachers and teachers only. Once classes were done? Well, that was another story, but they did not want to give the opportunity to any parent to complain about their relationship.  
  
"Serena? What do you usually do for Yule?" asked Snape as they walked between classes a few days before the annual Hogwart's Yule Ball.   
  
"I haven't done much of anything for a long time," she admitted. "I used to spend it with my mother but after Castlebann…" she let the thought go unfinished, but after a pause said, "But lately, I've begun to miss doing something."  
  
"I never celebrated it much either," he said. "I never had anyone to celebrate with. It occurred to me that perhaps we should do something this year."  
  
"I'd like that," said Serena with a smile. "The students leave the day after the Ball for their holiday, and Yule is two days after that." They said good bye and headed off to their different classrooms.   
  
In the Great Room, there was a Yule tree that reached to the ceiling. Serena had been helping to decorated before she went home to change. Severus looked at her as s he gazed at the tree; there was a shine to her eyes that he'd never quite seen before.  
  
"Isn't it lovely?" she said. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful a tree could be all lit with candles… I know they're not really traditional colors, but I've always loved the blue and silver glass ornaments…"  
  
Snape murmured an agreement. "I'm going back to my flat to change," he said. "I'll meet you at the cottage at 7:00 and we can walk over to the Ball."  
  
"Perfect, I'll see you then."  
  
Severus walked away and as he got to the main door, he looked back. Serena was still standing, looking at the tree with a delighted smile on her face.  
  
Many of the students were already at the ball when Serena arrived on Severus' arm. He'd been a half-hour late picking her up, saying that one of the Slytherin students had caused a problem he'd needed to deal with.   
  
The Weasley twins saw them first and both shook their heads. George tapped Wood on his shoulder. "Brace yourself, Wood. She looks divine." The entire group of Gryffindor students turned to look at the same time.  
  
Serena was dressed in a gown of dark, silver-grey. It was strapless and she had a long strip of silken cloth that she had across her throat, with the length of the ends falling down along her back. The very ends of the scarf had crystals embedded in them. Her long hair was up in an elegant twist and a large pin made of crystal and moonstone adorned the back of it.  
  
Everyone lost themselves in the mix of students and professors, all celebrating the season. Serena watched the students with her usual amused smile, remembering what it was like to be in their shoes. Severus had stepped away for a moment, called aside by Dumbledore when the music changed. A waltz.  
  
Then there was a voice behind her. "Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
She turned towards Oliver Wood. "Yes, Mr. Wood?" Serena couldn't help but smile. Oliver Wood was turning into a handsome young man. She'd heard through the grapevine that some of the English national Quidditch teams were considering recruiting him. This was his last year at Hogwart's, so this would be his last Yule Ball as a student.  
  
"Professor, would you dance with me?"  
  
"That would be delightful, Mr. Wood."  
  
"Brilliant!" said Ron. "Look at Wood!"  
  
Everyone turned and stared.   
  
"He finally did it," said Harry. "About bloody time."  
  
They watched as Wood lead Serena through the traditional box step of a waltz, even being bold enough to send her out in a spin once. From the side of the floor, Severus watched with a raised eyebrow that went continually higher and a frown that deepened.   
  
"He's just a lad, Severus, and you know as well as I do that he's been trying to muster the courage to ask her for a dance since last fall," said Dumbledore. It was a pattern that sounded familiar, and Severus knew it when he heard it. He also knew that Oliver Wood was no tremendous rival for Serena's affections, but nonetheless, as the song ended, he excused himself and made his way onto the dance floor.  
  
"Excuse me." Snape put his hand on Wood's shoulder. "I trust you won't mind if I cut in for this next dance?"  
  
A little part of Wood wanted to say that he did mind, but he stepped away. "Of course not. Professor Castleton-Black… Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for asking me, Oliver. It was delightful."  
  
The next song began and Serena smiled. It was the same rumba that she and Severus had danced to back during the Alumni Week's Grand Ball. As he slid his arm around her waist and pressed Serena up against him, Severus glanced quickly to the side and then down at Serena.  
  
"Now let that young pup see what it means to dance."  
  
"Behave yourself," she laughed. "This isn't a competition."  
  
The spun across the smooth floor of the Great Hall, lost in each other, not seeing anyone else around. Serena's hand rested on his shoulder and her fingers gently ran along the back of his neck.  
  
On the side, Hermione sighed. "They're so romantic."  
  
Next to her, Ginny Weasley sighed as well.  
  
Ron, Harry, Seamus and the others all looked at the two of them. They still couldn't get past the fact that it was Professor Snape out there dancing with anyone, let alone Serena Castleton-Black. And "romantic" was just not something they associated with him. In fact, the idea of Snape being romantic simply horrified them.  
  
It was coincidence that when the song finished, Serena and Severus were near the gaggle of Gryffindor students as well as some of the teaching staff. The Headmaster stood with McGonagall and Trelawney. Professor Flitwick, who had just himself had a turn on the floor with Madam Hooch, joined in some applause for the light-footed couple.   
  
Serena managed a slightly flippant curtsey. Then the students began to giggle. Professor Snape turned a cold eye on them. "Is something amusing?" he asked. He was answered by more giggles.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Serena. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Umm," said Harry. "You're under the arch."  
  
"The arch?" growled Snape.  
  
"The Yule arch," said Dumbledore. "Above you."  
  
They both looked up to see a white lattice arch above them, with a large section of mistletoe hanging from the very center. Severus frown deepened. He was well aware of the Yule tradition, but did not for one instant intend to kiss Serena in front of all these watchful eyes.  
  
Serena for her part, smiled. "Ah, I see," she said. "Well in the spirit of tradition…" She put her right hand on Severus' cheek and stood on her toes, planting a quick but solid kiss on his cheek. "I'll give you a right proper kiss later," she whispered before she stepped away.  
  
She looked at the students. "Now shoo!" she commanded. "You should all be worried about kissing your dates tonight… Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."  
  
Ron turned positively scarlet. Laughing, the students scattered.  
  
The Ball lasted until nearly midnight when the last students and teachers departed. Severus and Serena walked back to Severus' flat. As they walked inside the door, he took Serena's cape and hung it on the coat rack behind the door. She started to take a step inside, but Severus gently grabbed her elbow, stopping her.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," he said. He held up a scarf. "May I?"  
  
"A blindfold?" she said. "This must be quite a surprise. You may."  
  
He gently wrapped the folded scarf around her, covering her eyes, and tying it behind her head. With his arm around her waist, he guided Serena through the flat. "Mind the table," he said as they passed through the kitchen.  
  
Finally he stopped. He'd taken her through several rooms and Serena wasn't quite sure where they had ended up. Standing behind her, Severus said, "Close your eyes."  
  
She complied and felt him undo the scarf and drop it away.  
  
"May I open them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She blinked her eyes open and gasped. They were in Severus' study. He had pushed the chairs back and the small table was gone. A fire crackled on the hearth and in front of the enormous window that looked out on the school grounds was a Yule tree. It was about seven feet tall and the dark green branches were adorned with tiny white candles that illuminated the room. Small blue and silver glass ornaments were dotted along the branches, catching the candlelight and reflecting it.  
  
"Oh, Severus! It's beautiful." She turned and smiled at him. "You did this for me?"  
  
"I saw the way you looked at the one in the Great Room…"  
  
"I love it. This is probably the nicest gift you could have given me. This is why you were late, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded. Although he would have never admitted it to another living soul, except maybe Serena, her delight gave him a warm feeling inside the likes of which he'd never experienced before.  
  
"There is one other thing," he said.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
His eyes flicked up for a moment and Serena gave him an odd look. Then she looked up to realize there was a ball of mistletoe, tied up with red ribbon, suspended from the ceiling.  
  
"As you said earlier, we didn't give tradition its proper due back at the Ball." He slid his arms around Serena, drawing her in close.  
  
"And one shouldn't skimp on tradition," she said just as their lips met.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Gee… kinda long for an interim chapter that I wasn't expecting to do (and I'm not finished yet, there's a wee bit more in the next, then I promise… back to the action!). Please do read/review… I love hearing from you. The positive reinforcement is great, but again… if you see any opportunity for improvement, I'd welcome that as well! 


	18. Chapter 18: Yule Morning

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
This chapter is going up fairly quickly, my specific "thank you" list is fairly short… As always I appreciate your reviews, even if I miss you on my "shout out" list from time to time. My apologies for that!  
  
Mercury Gray… I never cease to amaze you? blushing You are too generous with your praise!  
  
Twistedmind… A writer/author could never ask for more than what you have offered in your last review. Thank you so much!  
  
Annie Black… Welcome and thank you! I'm glad you like the story. I hope you'll read more of it.  
  
Evenstar/Elaine… Enjoy your trip!!!  
  
Trina/Leonora… Love hearing from you! Keep up your own writing…!  
  
Wyall Jared... Put you to shame? Nay, my friend. As I've said to Mercury, I end up writing ahead. Almost this entire chapter was written last night in a parking lot while I was waiting for a fireworks show to begin. Take any chance you have to write... you never know what will come to you!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
**_Chapter 18: Yule Morning_**  
  
"Merry Yule," said Serena. Severus turned in the bed and rubbed a hand over his face as he yawned.   
  
"Merry Yule," he answered. How many years had it been since he actually wished someone a merry Yuletide and meant it as more than a simple courtesy? How many years had it been since he actually looked forward to Yule at all?  
  
"Come on," said Serena. "Out of bed. You have some gifts to open."  
  
He smiled at her indulgently and got out of bed. In his study, the tree was lit and the fire already going on the hearth. And throughout the house, the rich smell of breakfast.   
  
"You've been busy," he remarked as a plate piled high with eggs and sausage and toast landed silently on the table next to him. "Don't tell me you made all of this by hand."  
  
"Not today," she confessed. It didn't take long to finish the meal and soon Severus settled onto the sofa with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. Serena pulled a long box out from under the tree. It was wrapped in silver paper and had a sprig of holly attached to the top.  
  
"Here," she said. "This is for you."  
  
Inside the box, Severus found a new outer cloak made of finely woven Irish wool. The front was closed by two silver clasps in the shape of dragons. He ran the material between his fingers as he held it up.   
  
"Where did you find this?" he asked. "The weave is magnificent." He threw it over his shoulders. The length was a hair long, but that was how he preferred his cloaks.  
  
She smiled. "A little shop I know in Dublin."  
  
"Well, then, I suppose it is your turn." Still wearing the cloak he went to the tree and pulled a package wrapped in a light icy blue.  
  
She tugged the ends of the bow and then used the ribbon to tie her hair up in a ponytail. Severus shook his head – sitting on the floor in her pajamas, with her hair tied in a bow, Serena looked rather silly.  
  
She pulled the lid off the box and her mouth opened slightly. In side was a set of jewelry. There was a necklace with an oval amethyst drop suspended from a silver chain. There were two matching, tear-shaped earrings, and finally a small ring with an oval amethyst cabochon set sideways in a silver band.  
  
"They're lovely!" She buckled the necklace around her throat and put the earrings in. The dark purple stones were a perfect color for her. Lastly, she put the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. It was a little loose but not so much that she feared it would slip off.  
  
"I love amethysts. Thank you so much, Severus."  
  
They had promised to only buy a few gifts for each other so the rest went quickly. Serena gave Severus a new shirt of Irish linen and a first edition copy of "Welsh Country Potions," a volume he had wanted to add to his collection. And in addition to the jewelry, Severus gave her two blank journals bound in leather covers.  
  
"I have one other thing for you," he said after she'd looked at the journals.  
  
"Something else? Severus, we said only a few things. You've already given me the journals, the jewels, and also this lovely surprise." She gestured back at the Yule tree behind her. "You've done far too much already."  
  
He shrugged. "No matter," he said. "I still have one other thing for you, but you can't have it until later."

At the Malfoy mansion in London, the Malfoy family, plus Lucius sat at the dining room table, finishing their Yule feast.   
  
"A toast," said Lucius as he raised his wine glass. "To the future and success."  
  
"Success," echoed Malificus.  
  
"So. Draco. How was the Yule Ball? You haven't said much about it. Did you go with anyone?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"I went with Amanda Stonecroft," Draco answered. "She's a Slytherin fourth year."  
  
"That would be George and Penelope Stonecroft's daughter if I'm not mistaken," said Lucius. "A good magical family." What he meant – and everyone knew it – was that they were a pureblood family, and that was what would matter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"But everyone was watching Professor Snape and Professor Castleton-Black," said Draco.  
  
"Does Snape still fancy that woman?" asked Narcissa. She made a face as if she'd smelled something slightly rotten.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Seems like it. Rumors were all over school that they're shacking up together…"  
  
"Draco!" said Narcissa.  
  
"Well, that's what they say. But no one has really seen them together. The Weasley twins say they saw them kissing, but I wouldn't necessarily trust anything that a Weasley said." Draco took another bite of pie. "But at the Yule Ball they did dance again and they ended up under the mistletoe and she kissed Professor Snape."  
  
"In front of the students?" said Lucius leaning forward. If she had, he could cause a stir with the Board of Governors. Malificus focused in as well.  
  
"No," said Draco. "Just a quick one on the cheek. No big deal. If you want my opinion, though, they're going out with each other. They probably spent Yule together…" A second piece of pie appeared on his plate and Draco stopped talking and resumed eating.  
  
Malificus was looking out of the dining room window as Draco related his story. _I'm sure they spent Yule together…_ His imagination conjured images of Serena in bed but he quickly put himself in Snape's place…  
  
"Uncle Malificus?"  
  
Malificus literally flinched as Draco's voice cut through his daydream.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? You're turning a little red."  
  
"Fine, fine," he laughed. "Just lost in a little thought, Draco."  
  
Lucius, however, knew exactly what his younger brother was thinking about and scowled darkly. Malificus wasn't looking and never saw. And what neither of the Malfoy brother's saw was the dark scowl that also crossed Narcissa's face for a moment before she hid it away from prying eyes.Back at Hogwart's, Severus came into the study.   
  
"Are you ready for your last gift?" He had waited until late in the afternoon to ask her. Serena looked up from the book she'd been reading, put her book mark in it and laid it on the floor next to the chair. With a flick of his wand, Severus conjured a bowl about the size of a large soup bowl. It settled into Serena's hands and inside she discovered a pile of dark red, ripe cherries.  
  
"Cherries? Where on earth did you find them? They're not in season right now!" She looked up, delighted. "I love cherries. They are my absolute favorite fruit!"  
  
"I know," he said with a satisfied smile turning the corners of his mouth. "And where I found them is my secret."  
  
Serena put one up to her mouth but hesitated as Severus also said, "But do you know what the best part is?"   
  
"The best part?"  
  
He waved his wand again and said something that Serena couldn't quite make out.   
  
"… No pits."  
  
She bit into the crisp, sweet flesh of one of the cherries, and sure enough, no pit at the center. Serena laughed out loud and popped another into her mouth.  
  
"Severus Snape, you are the man of my dreams."   
  
He forced the smile to remain on his face. _Would you say that, he wondered, if you knew about my past, Serena? Or if you knew my secret, would I be the man of your nightmares…  
_  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Well, here we are… these past two chapters have been a bit of filler. Hope they were at least enjoyable filler. I expect you'll find the action starting to heat up a little in the upcoming chapters, and I'm really looking forward to hearing what you all think. Please read/review! 


	19. Chapter 19: Cold Comfort

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
Trina/Leonora… Narcissa? Jealous? Okay, maybe a little.  
  
Mercury… Yes, the simple pleasures are the best, aren't they?  
  
Romula… Glad to hear from you! Come back soon.  
  
Annie Black… Trust me, Malificus has mischief on his mind.  
  
Wyall Jared… I'll match your sigh and raise you a second one for the "man of her dreams."  
  
Twistedmind… His secret is a secret to Serena only, not to anyone who has read Rowlings.  
  
Rushumble… Don't forget, this is an AU story. In MY version of 5th year, Voldemort has not become corporeal yet, so there is no obvious evidence of the Dark Mark on Severus right now.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 19: Cold Comfort**_  
  
The fates and the cold mid-January wind seemed to conspire against Serena and Severus during the week. Between classes and homework and the typical hassles of life, they'd barely had any time to spend together. Even their walks between classes had been hurried, the bitter wind lashing them into silence. By the time Friday night came, they were both ready to seal out the outside world. When Serena arrived that evening, Severus put an extra spell on the door lock and then cast a spell on his entire flat, making sure that no prying eyes or ears would intrude on their privacy. They made love far into the night, falling into an exhausted slumber in one another's arms while the winter winds bayed and howled outside.  
  
In the dark, cold hours of the very early morning, before even the first hints of sunlight begin to dissolve the night, Serena's nightmares began again.   
  
_ She spun around. The wind, the thunder, the feeling of dread that squeezed her heart until no blood flowed in her veins, only ice. A lightning flash… a dead face, frozen in agony. Vivian! Another flash… another face, twisted and broken, the throes of a violent death finally over. Edward! A boom of thunder that rocked the earth. A dagger of light… a visage of blood and terror. Shannon! A deafening crack as lightning split a tree and in the harsh afterglow, another dead, familiar face, frozen in terror. Mum!  
  
Then the laughter, mixed amidst the thunder, rolling, eerie. Kill them all, said a deep voice. Break her…  
  
A lightning arc lit the sky. Death Eaters. Death Eaters surrounding her. She looked down and watched as her wand turned to dust in her hands. Another blazing flash… and Death Eaters closing in, reaching out, grabbing her hair, her clothes, her arms… tearing at her, ripping at her… And all the while, that savage laughter…  
  
_ The scream that came out of Serena's mouth could not have been called anything short of blood-curdling and it tore Severus out of his own sound sleep.  
  
"Serena! Serena, what's wrong?"   
  
She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. She was soaked with sweat. Severus leaned his back against the headboard of his bed and pulled Serena onto his lap. She was shaking in his arms. Rocking gently, he ran his hand up and down her back and stroked her hair.  
  
"Serena, you're okay. What happened? Was it a nightmare?" He had never seen Serena frightened by much of anything and now she was utterly terrified. Her breath nothing more than huge, sobbing gasps.  
  
"I'm here," he said. "You're not alone. You're safe."  
  
She turned a tear-stained face up to look at him. "I know." Her voice shook. "Thank you… I was dreaming of Castlebann again. I always see them… all of my friends, my mother… all dead. I'm always alone except for the Death Eaters. There were too many in my dream. They were touching me. They were laughing…" Her voice chilled as she said the name and Severus swallowed hard, glancing at his own arm.  
  
"It was just a dream," he said softly.  
  
"I hate them, Severus. The Death Eaters. I hate each and every one of them. They murdered my mother… my entire town. Vile, treacherous creatures, the lot of them…"  
  
Each word she spoke drove into his heart, lancing through it. _She hates me then, he thought, and she doesn't even know it. If she ever knew I had been with the Death Eaters…_ The possibility caused him more anguish than he had ever known. She deserved to know the truth about his background…   
  
_ But if I tell her, he thought, she will despise me, even if I tell her I have changed. Even Albus Dumbledore's support and trust would not be enough to save me from her hatred. She would see in me everything that she despises…   
  
_ "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for listening to me… for holding me."  
  
He was glad to have been there; he would do – he realized suddenly – anything for Serena Castleton-Black, but it was a cold comfort knowing that the secret he held in his heart, the secret hidden on his arm, would break her heart all over again.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
A bit of a short chapter… Hope you've enjoyed it. I may actually be able to put the next one up almost right away, so I'll really be curious to see what you all have to say… Please read/review! 


	20. Chapter 20: In the Cards

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
An early thanks to my reviewers both old and new. This is up too quickly to get feedback on Chapter 18 (Mercury Gray and Wyall Jared, you can stop shaking your heads at me now! LOL!), so I'll have to skip the individual commentary for now… I really hope you all enjoy this one.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 20: In the Cards**_   
  
The March rain was cold, but there was no mistaking the damp scent of fresh earth that carried on the wind. Spring wasn't upon Hogwart's yet, but it was coming, you could smell it in the air, you could feel it in the warmer sun. And if nothing else, you could see it in Oliver Wood's increasing distraction as the spring Quidditch season approached.  
  
Serena and Severus had a quiet dinner in Serena's cottage that night. She made chicken with broccoli and ziti covered in a parmesan wine sauce that she made herself. Severus had sat at the kitchen counter watching her as she chopped and stirred and measured.   
  
"You could just as easy set the kitchen utensils to making that for you," he said. "The spell is simple enough."  
  
"I know the spells, Severus, but you know I gain a great deal of satisfaction by doing this myself, with my own two hands. I plan my garden the same way. Of course, when it comes to weeding the garden, I usually just have the hoe and the spade take care of that for me."   
  
After dinner, Severus took his cape and fastened it around his shoulders. "I wish I could stay, but classes are tomorrow and the Headmaster asked me to stop by his office this evening for a moment."  
  
"Then I will see you tomorrow." She gave him a light kiss. "Good night, Severus."  
  
After he left, she waved her wand at the kitchen and the sink filled and the scrubber began working on the dishes. _I may not mind cooking myself, she thought, but I surely do dislike washing the dishes.  
_  
She sat down on the sofa and dragged the coffee table a few inches closer. She opened a drawer and drew out a black velvet pouch with a Celtic knot stamped into the thick material. She untied the silken cords and drew out her deck of Tarot cards. Serena Castleton-Black had been one of the top students of her year in Divination, but she never told people about it. The future is not something to be looked at lightly, and she had quickly grown tired of other girls asking her to see their future and who they would date, and other such silly requests. She didn't even look to her own future often, preferring to have fate unfold life however it saw fit.  
  
But for weeks now she'd had an urge to throw some cards. Something was coming in her future, something she needed more knowledge about. Tonight was as good a night as any to finally read for herself.  
  
She shuffled the cards repeatedly. "What do I need to know about the future?" she asked the cards. Repeating the question over and over as she shuffled, she moved the cards until the weight of the deck felt just right in her hands.  
  
"The first card thrown is the Question…" She turned the card over and couldn't help but smile. It was the Knight of Cups. The key to this card was 'the lover arrives.' It seemed obvious to her that although it could show a new opportunity, that this was clearly Severus. While her question, as she shuffled, had been about what she needed to know, he was obviously such a factor in her future that it wasn't surprising that he showed up in the symbols of the Question card.  
  
Picking up the next card, she said, "This is below me, the more distant past which I build upon…" It was the 21st card of the Major Arcana, The World. The card of wholeness and mastery, representing every ending as a new beginning. Often the meaning of this card mean the only limits the Questioner had were those she placed on herself.   
  
The next card was placed above the first two. "This card is above me, the more distant future…" The Seven of Wands. It showed a kilt-clad young man armed with a quarterstaff and prepared to fight. What are the keys to this card, she thought to herself. Then they came back to her: bravery, tenacity, continuing to fight when all seems lost… dogged determination and will.  
  
"This card shows the recent past," It was the Nine of Swords. The image was that of a young woman, sitting up in bed, obviously in the throes of a nightmare. Behind her, the ghostly swords of her night terrors. Serena thought back to the nightmares she'd had recently. The worst had been the one in January, but there had been others since then.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me at all," she muttered. She let her eyes travel over the cards for a moment, looking at the details in the images.  
  
"And now," said Serena, "this card represents the near future…" As she drew the card off the deck, the one below it flew off as well. She froze for a minute, one card in her hand, the extra one still face down on the table. She'd always been taught that a card never left the deck unintentionally.  
  
"Well then," she said. "Apparently you have a lot to tell me about the near future. She took the card in her hand and put it down to the right of the central two. The Three of Swords. Heartbreak. Tears and woe. The image was a heart, stabbed through by three swords as rain poured down from a grey sky. Not a promising card for the near future.  
  
She reached out for the extra card on the table and hesitated as her fingers touched it. This could confirm dark times coming, or it could be a card that balanced it… She trembled. _I don't want to look, she thought._ But once a reading is started it should not, could not, be stopped…  
  
She turned the card over. The Seven of Swords. The image on the card was that of a thief. Its meaning? Betrayal. Serena sagged into the sofa. Why did I have to look? She cursed at herself. A near future that shows heartbreak and betrayal.  
  
A rattle at the door caused her to jump and her breath exhaled sharply. From the mail slot in the door, a single envelope flew in and fluttered to the floor. She caught the barest glimpse of an eagle owl soaring past her window as the letter settled onto the small carpet of her landing. Fear rose in her throat as she looked from the letter back to the two cards she'd just thrown.  
  
_The letter will wait. I need to finish the reading._  
  
The rest of the reading called for four more cards to be thrown. They would form a column – or the Rod – to the right of the group of cards she'd already thrown down.  
  
She threw the first one, the card that represented her in this exact moment of time. The Four of Wands. Romance and tranquility. Serena couldn't help but smile. The card showed two young lovers dancing beneath a canopy supported by the four wands. Over these past weeks, she'd found greater peace of mind and contentment than she had possessed in all of the years since Castlebann, and it was all because of Severus. Even with his dark moods and reserved manor, he had brought romance and contentment back into her life.  
  
The next card – the card representing the people and influences around her – was the Strength card, the eighth card of the Major Arcana. It was a card of moral strength and courage. _Interesting, she thought, that this represents those around me, yet my near future shows such grim tidings._ Unwilling, her eyes slid over to the letter on the floor. This card will require some thought and reflection.  
  
Serena drew the next card off the top of the deck. This would represent her hopes and fears. It was The Lovers, and Serena laughed out loud. "Of course," she said, "for that is my greatest hope to attain, and my greatest fear… that I shall never have it in this life." It was a card of love and respect, of beauty and honor. She sighed again. "And The Lovers can show the blending of two things, two principles, that together bring forth something that is greater than either of them alone…"   
  
She was down the final card of her pattern. The Final Outcome. Serena took a deep breath and put the last card on the table. It was another Major Arcana card… The Wheel of Fortune. She sighed heavily. This meant there was no definitive outcome, nothing she could work to encourage or change. The Wheel of Fortune represented the inevitability of change and emotional upheaval. It could show destiny and fortune, but no matter what it meant that life would move on, for better or for worse.  
  
She looked at the cards again, wondering if she should have never done this reading. She picked the cards up and reshuffled the deck before she tied them back in their velvet pouch and stashed them back in the drawer.  
  
"Well, Serena," she said out loud. "Just don't forget the cardinal rule of reading Tarot cards… they show you the future as it stands that instant. Any decisions you make can affect the final outcome of your reading. You need to be an active participant in your future not just a bystander…"  
  
She got up and walked over to the door. She picked up the envelope. On the front, all it said was Professor Serena Castleton-Black, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The handwriting was elegant and neat. She didn't recognize it. Flipping the envelope over, she ripped open the flap and pulled the letter out.  
  
It only took her a moment to read the content… "No," she said, choking on tears. "It canna be true. He wouldn't…" She read it again and felt the sword blades slide into her heart, tearing it to pieces. Heartbreak and betrayal had come to her far sooner than she ever expected.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
Well, if I've done my job, at least some of you are now buzzing about the next chapter. As an extra note, my Tarot reading is based on real reading guidelines and the images are pulled from the Robin Wood Tarot Deck. While, I have based this reading on actual Tarot, my interpretations (and Serena's) are very linear and devised to suit this story. Please read/review… I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think! 


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Twistedmind… Cruel cliffhangers? LOL. Those are the best kind. Hopefully you'll say that several more times before this story is over!  
  
Trina/Leonora… In my story (it is AU, don't forget), Voldemort has not become corporeal… yet. So there is no Dark Mark on Severus that Serena could see right now. That may change in the future, who knows?  
  
Wyall Jared… Ah, the letter. Read on, my friend and that shall be revealed.  
  
Annie Black… This chapter may seem to confirm your fears, but don't forget, the story isn't over yet… You never know what might happen!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
_**Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed**_  
  
As Serena began to deal out her future onto the coffee table, Severus rode the spiraling staircase up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading at this desk and peered over his glasses. Next to him, Fawkes stretched his wings and made a small chirrping noise.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Yes, I wanted to talk to you for a moment about Serena. About you and Serena."  
  
Snape grew very still, wary now of Dumbledore's intent. He and Serena had taken great pains to keep their relationship private. During class hours they were almost never alone together. While it wasn't altogether a secret that they were seeing each other, they both endeavored to keep their professional and private lives very separate.  
  
"Is there a problem? Has someone complained?" Snape's voice had an edge.  
  
"No, no," said Dumbledore as he raised a hand. "In fact, I admire the effort you've both put in to keep your private lives exactly that. But I have some personal concerns with it."  
  
"Such as?"   
  
The old wizard sighed as he looked at Snape's folded arms and hard expression. "You haven't told Serena much about your past have you? About your previous… affiliations."  
  
Snape's silence was all the answer Dumbledore needed.  
  
"She needs to know, Severus. She deserves to know."  
  
"She'll despise me for what I was," the potions professor snapped back. "She will see in me the people who murdered her mother."  
  
"Yet what will she do if someone else tells her? Then if she asks you, will you lie to her?"  
  
"No…" He hesitated. "No, I wouldn't lie to her, but…"  
  
"It would be better if she heard it from you, Severus."  
  
He shook his head and turned a little away from Dumbledore, his arms folded even more tightly in front of him. "I am not proud of some of the things I did, and there are still some who have not forgiven me my youthful indiscretions. Serena would cast me aside…"  
  
"You give her too little credit, Severus. Oh yes, she'll be angry over it. Confused. Even frightened. But if you continue with your silence all of those emotions will be made worse; in the silence their shadows will grow until the shadow overwhelms the truth. It will appear you don't care for her. It will appear that you have deliberately tried to deceive her."  
  
"I have not! Albus, you know I've tried to atone for my mistakes… I am a Death Eater no longer!" said Severus. "I care for Serena very much. I… adore her." He almost said the word love. He'd said it in his head before, many times, but had not yet turned it into a tangible, spoken word. _I love her, he thought to himself. By all the stars in the universe, I love her.  
_  
Dumbledore seemed to read his mind. "Then if you love her, Severus, you have to tell her."  
  
"Thank you for your advice, Headmaster." Snape walked stiffly out of the room. Part of him was furious, seeing Dumbledore's advice as interference and he bristled, but at the same time he knew the Headmaster was right and admitting that someone else was right had never been one of his strong points. Then and there, he made up his mind.  
  
Rather than return to Slytherin House, he went back to the cottage. Serena had long since told him he didn't need to knock when he got there, and the door was keyed to recognize him and let him in unchallenged.  
  
"Serena…"   
  
He knew something was wrong the instant the door shut behind him. The tension, the fear in the air was palpable, a living and breathing wraith that hovered in the corners of the room, watching.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She walked slowly and deliberately down the steps from the kitchen and into the living room. Halfway across the floor, she held out a sheet of paper. "Is this true?"  
  
Severus felt a crushing weight constrict around him, forcing the air from his lungs, the blood from his face. He knew what he'd find in that letter. He had planned to tell her the truth, so that she heard it from him, and hoped against hope that she would understand. No chance of that now. Someone else had done the job for him.  
  
He forced his hand not to tremble as he took the letter from her.  
  
_Sweet Serena. You have been deceived… You are sleeping with the enemy. Severus Snape hasn't told you the truth. What is it like, to be held, to be touched so intimately by a Death Eater? What secret things does he whisper in your ear, Serena? What would your murdered mother think of this?_  
  
A dagger buried to the hilt in his chest would have hurt less than the pain that came from reading the elegant script on the paper, and even that pain paled to the stricken look in Serena's eyes.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Is it true?" she shouted. _Please, she thought, let this be a lie! Let some cruel person just be trying to hurt me… Severus, please tell me this is a lie!_  
  
"It… was…" His voice trailed away when he saw the horrified look on Serena's face.  
  
"And you never told me?" She felt cold, her skin clammy. _This can't be happening! How could he not tell me? How could I not know?  
_  
"I was going to… I was afraid…"  
  
"You followed HIM?"   
  
Severus knew she meant Voldemort. "Serena, I did but when I realized…" _Let me explain, he silently begged. Just hear me out…  
_  
She wasn't interested in hearing anything Severus had to say. She was too angry, felt too betrayed to listen to any of his reasons. They all sounded like the start of excuses to her.  
  
"Were you at Castlebann?" Her voice was cold.  
  
"No!"  
  
She stared at him, struggling not to cry.  
  
"No," he repeated. "No, I wasn't. Please believe me on that account, Serena. That is something I would never have done. I've wanted to tell you all of this, Serena, but I was afraid of what…"  
  
"You were afraid? Or was it a challenge to work your way into my life… to get me to care about you!" It was a cruel thing to say, but right now, she was willing to believe the worst. Accuse him of the worst.  
  
"Afraid? Yes, I was afraid!" He shouted back at her now. "If you had known from the start about my past, would any of this every have happened? Would you have let yourself see past my mistake and see me?"  
  
I would never have given you the time of day. You callous bastard. You used me… "Get out," she ordered.  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Severus walked to the door, defeated, heart-broken. He looked back over his shoulder as he opened the door, hoping for a reprieve. _Please, his eyes said, please give me another chance, Serena. It isn't what it appears to be…  
_  
Tears were streaming down Serena's cheeks. Unable to speak, she merely pointed a finger. Her message was clear: get out.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Let me know what you think! But don't think this is the end, there is plenty more to come with Serena, Severus and Malificus, too! Please read/review! 


	22. Chapter 22: Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
I've hit the 100 review milestone! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story… This is the first time I've hit triple digits for a review! My apologies, however, for my lack of personal email responses... I haven't been getting review notifications since had all the server trouble last week. I just found all of your reviews a few minutes ago...!  
  
Rushumble… You were my 100th review! Thanks so much. I would hardly call myself a pro at Tarot (an apprentice, maybe) but I'm glad you liked the reading.  
  
Twistedmind… Thanks for the push on how Snape would project his hurt. I'd thought about that but when I looked at this next chapter, you made me realize it needed a wee bit more. Thanks for keeping me honest.  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… I don't think your reviews sound the same. It tells me I'm being consistent, but don't ever be reluctant to tell me if something doesn't work for you.  
  
Silverthreads… Thank you, thank you!  
  
Mercury Gray… Thanks for commenting on the emotions. I really did try to keep it realistic.  
  
Trina/Leonora… Never fear, this is not the end of the story… not yet, at least.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 22: Hell Hath No Fury**_  
  
On Monday, Professor Snape sat in his classroom. There were dark circles under his eyes; he hadn't slept at all since Serena had confronted him with the letter the night before. He was miserable. That morning, he tried to talk to her again, explain to her why he hadn't said anything, but all he'd gotten was a wall of ice from Serena. The door to his classroom opened abruptly and Oliver Wood hurried in, his robes streaming behind him.  
  
"What is it, Wood?" Severus voice was bored, and it bordered on a sneer. He didn't have the time or the patience to deal with Wood right now.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Oliver's voice carried an accusation.  
  
Snape surged up from his chair and stalked around his desk. _How dare that insolent little git… _"Pardon me? What did you say?" he thundered. Under the full force of Snape's stare, Oliver blanched but he didn't back off.  
  
"Professor Castleton-Black. What did you do to her? I just went to drop something off in her office and I found her crying!" Oliver was beside himself.   
  
"How dare you!" But inside, Severus felt the stinging stab of guilt that tore through him. "My personal life – and Professor Castleton-Black's personal life – are none of your concern. Good day!"  
  
Oliver was still furious. He pointed at Snape, "Whatever you've done, make it right!" He stormed out of the room without another word, leaving an infuriated Professor behind him. Outside, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood dumbfounded and they ran after Wood.  
  
"Bloody hell, Wood!" said Ron. "What was that about? Snape's going to kill you."  
  
"And he's going to be in a lovely mood for our class," grumbled Harry.  
  
Wood stopped and the color drained out of his face. "I just yelled at Professor Snape," he said. _I'm going to be expelled… well, if I am, it was worth it!  
_  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"Professor Castleton-Black," he said. "I found her crying in her office… She tried to hide it, but I saw. I… I've seen girls cry like that after they've broken up with their boyfriend… I knew he must have done something to hurt her…"  
  
"And no one hurts the love of your life, right?" said Hermione in an attempt to make him smile.  
  
Oliver's shoulders fell. "I know she won't ever go out with me," he said softly, "but yes, Hermione, I'm completely in love with her. Maybe I can't have her, but I surely can want her to be happy, can't I?"  
  
For once, Hermione didn't have an answer.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron lingered in the hall as long as they could, wishing more than anything that they could skip their potions class. Finally, even Draco and his cronies arrived and they knew they were out of time. As they all came in, Snape slid out from behind his desk. Longbottom shrank down in his chair despite the fact that Snape hadn't even looked at him.  
  
"I'm glad you were able to work class into your busy schedules," growled Snape. The six students still standing froze. Snape looked up at the clock on the wall; it was one minute past the start of class. "You will all be serving a detention for being tardy. Report to Mr. Filch after dinner."  
  
"Filch? You've got to be kidding!" said Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, stunned.   
  
Snape turned to Malfoy, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Another word out of you, Malfoy, and you'll have detention for the week. I'm sure Hagrid would be able to find some sort of animal that needs its cage cleaned…"  
  
Draco was horrified. Snape was the Head of Slytherin House. He almost NEVER gave Slytherin students detention, much less give it to them with Filch or Hagrid.  
  
"Now," said Snape from the front of the class, "in addition to today's assignment, you'll all be preparing an essay about the uses of spider weed in the creation and distillation of truth potions. I expect them handed in before the end of the week."  
  
The class didn't dare groan.  
  
A few hours after Snape's class, they walked reluctantly in to the Defense Against Dark Arts room. Word of Serena's foul mood had begun to circulate on the campus just after the second class of the day. Serena was leaning on her table, arms folded, with a dark scowl on her face. Her eyes looked a little red and Harry thought back to what Wood said earlier: that he'd surprised her and found the Professor crying.  
  
"Do you think they broke up?" whispered Ron. "I mean, I can't think of anything else."  
  
"You're dead on this time," said Harry.  
  
The class was silent, all watching Serena. Finally she raised her eyes a little and focused on them. Her scowl didn't lessen in the slightest.   
  
"Journals and quills out," said Serena. There was a note of iron control in her voice that made all of the students try to be as small as possible in their chairs. They hadn't wanted Snape to notice them and now they didn't want Professor Castleton-Black noticing them either.  
  
"For the remainder of this class," she said, "I want you to expound on your theories about how the concept of deception factors in to both Dark Arts and the defense against them. Hand in whatever you have completed before you leave at the end of class. And no talking. Are you all clear with the assignment?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." The answer was unanimous and immediate.  
  
As they started to write, Harry looked up once. Professor Castleton-Black was sitting at her desk, leaning back in her chair. She was staring out the window and absently toying with a few strands of hair. For a moment, Harry realized how shiny her eyes were.  
  
For the remainder of the week, the silent war between Professor Snape and Professor Castleton-Black continued, charging the atmosphere in both of their classrooms. By the start of the next week, Serena was projecting a happier – or at least more reasonable – face to the world.  
  
"Did you have a good weekend, dear?" asked Minerva McGonagall after dinner.  
  
"Yes, it was lovely. I went back to Ireland and visited a few places. It was a nice way to clear my mind," answered Serena. She stopped walking and folded her arms as she saw Snape making a direct line for the two of them. McGonagall looked from one to the other.  
  
"Serena," he said. "I want to talk to you…"  
  
"I have no desire to talk to you," she snapped back.  
  
"At least give me a chance," he said. "You're being unreasonable…"  
  
"Unreasonable?" She flared. "Oh, I don't think it is unreasonable at all."  
  
"Things aren't what you…"  
  
"Aren't what I think? You deceived me… I think that's pretty damn clear. You knew how I'd feel when I found out you were a Death Eater. You're a fool if you thought I wouldn't care. Or maybe you did know I'd care. Maybe it was just an amusing distraction for you..."   
  
McGonagall's eyes rounded, finally understanding what had caused the rift between the two. _It's what I worried would happen, she thought to herself. _She remembered her own shock and concern w hen, several years ago, Dumbledore had brought Severus Snape to the Order of the Phoenix, telling them all about Snape's defection from the Death Eaters and his desire to root them out. She, herself, had been terribly upset and she didn't even have half the cause that Serena did. Minerva McGonagall felt sorry for Snape.  
  
Serena stepped up towards him and through gritted teeth said, "Listen to me, Severus Snape. I don't care what you have to say. You deceived me and betrayed my trust. Not another word comes out of your mouth, do you understand me? I don't want to hear any of it, and I certainly don't want to see you. Stay away from me." She pushed past him, bumping him with her shoulder and stalked away. Snape stood there for a minute and then walked away himself without ever looking at McGonagall.  
  
Back in his room, just before retiring for bed, Snape finished a glass of wine and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _I left the Death Eaters years ago. I rejected them. I've worked against them, and they have still managed to destroy everything good in my life._ He looked at his arm, wishing he could simply take a knife and dig out the Dark Mark that was hidden there and throw it away forever. But he would never be free, he knew, until Voldemort was destroyed.  
  
In her own cottage, Serena woke up from a dream. She and Severus had been on a magic carpet, skimming above the clouds. She had been laughing, loving the wind in her face and the feel of his arms around her waist. She reached out and touched the extra pillow next to her, running her hand over where his head would have been. Her heart ached.  
  
"Curious," she said out loud. "Even now, Severus is never part of my nightmares. My happiest dreams are still about him…" It took her a long time for Serena Castleton-Black to go back to sleep.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Please read/review and let me know what you think! Next chapter, there is more Malificus… Thanks again for all of your great feedback, but make sure you tell me if something doesn't click in any of these chapters… Looking forward to hearing from all readers, both old and new! 


	23. Chapter 23: A Bubbling Cauldron

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Trina/Leonora… Thanks for being such a consistent reviewer; I'm truly sorry I haven't been as good about reviewing your material…  
  
Twistedmind… I don't know if I'd call Serena cold-blooded, she's just mightily ticked off right now… But if that's how you saw her, then I guess the temper is being accurately portrayed, so I'm glad of that!  
  
Wyall Jared… LOL'd when I saw your reviews. There is something about that long blond hair, isn't there?  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
**_Chapter 23: A Bubbling Cauldron_**  
  
Malificus Malfoy tied his blond hair back while he examined his brewing potions. He checked the flame and stirred the cauldron for one, carefully checking the viscous quality of the brew. There was a noise at the front door which he ignored. Then it came again and this time the rapping was louder. Grumbling under his breath he left his work room, carefully closing the door behind him and double checking the lock.   
  
He stormed to the front door and flung it open. "What?" he practically shouted.  
  
"Well," said Narcissa huffily. "If this is how you're going to welcome your sister-in-law to your home, perhaps I should leave!"  
  
For a split second, Malificus was at a loss for words. Narcissa never just dropped by, not without Lucius, and he looked behind her, expecting to see his brother.  
  
"Lucius is back at our home," she said. She arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips.  
  
His dashing manners returned almost instantly. "Forgive me. Please, Narcissa, do come in. To what do I owe this distinctive pleasure?"  
  
"Do I need to have a reason to visit family?"  
  
"Well, if you want the truth, Narcissa… Yes, you do. You've never stopped by here unless it was one of our rendezvous or unless you were with Lucius. Have you missed me that much?"  
  
"You flatter yourself," said Narcissa haughtily. "I came to talk to you about that Castleton-Black woman."  
  
"You… want to talk to me… about Serena?" A smile crept across his features. "Why Narcissa, are you jealous?"  
  
"Of that little strumpet? Never."   
  
Malificus looked sideways at her and knew it was a lie. A small one, certainly, but a lie nonetheless.  
  
"Need I remind you, my dear, that you were the one who started our little affair, and you were the one who set the ground rules…" he said.  
  
Her expression was cool, superior. Malificus completely understood why Lucius had married her. "I enjoy being Mrs. Lucius Malfoy," she replied. "I have no intention of changing that. But Lucius is paying a lot of attention to you these days, and that makes me wary."  
  
"We're going to retrieve the medallion in less than a month," said Malificus. "I need to be stronger than ever to prove to Lucius that I am more of a wizard than he thinks. Ever since Castlebann, he's treated me like I'm incompetent…"  
  
The flapping of wings interrupted them as Malificus' eagle owl few in through an open window and settled on his perch and looked at Malificus intently. He reached into a small box and pulled out a treat for the owl and gave it a scratch on the head. The bird looked none the worse for wear, and this last message had made the creature cover quite a bit of ground. Narcissa frowned.  
  
"I've never liked that bird," she said. It swiveled its head and fixed her with a beady stare.  
  
"Wolfsbane is a good owl, even if he is cantankerous." He gave the owl one more pat and the creature flew back out the window. When he looked back, Narcissa was watching him with an amused expression.   
  
Malificus thought back to when Narcissa had pursued him seven years ago. He hadn't believed her when she said she wanted to be with him. Not until Narcissa offered to brew a truth potion with him and take it. When he'd asked why she'd want to sleep with him when she was already married to Lucius, she had merely smiled and said, "I enjoy the thrill of danger, too, you know. I simply choose the manner in which my danger exhibits itself. I am Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, and that won't change. Make no mistake about that. If you bring love into this, Malificus, it will be on your head because I won't leave Lucius for you. This is merely a playful diversion."  
  
A playful diversion.  
  
Indeed, their times together had been pleasant. Narcissa sated her desire for danger. And Malificus? He took extraordinary pleasure in knowing that she was Lucius' wife, and any way to dig at Lucius was just fine with Malificus.  
  
"Just be careful," she warned. "I don't know what you're plotting, Malificus Malfoy, but you are walking dangerous ground with your brother. He already thinks you're an undisciplined playboy. This interest in Serena is just reinforcing that."  
  
"Serena is just a tool," Malificus growled. "A tool that will let me prove beyond any doubt how competent I am as a wizard."  
  
"There's more to it than that."  
  
He gave Narcissa a sly look. She was a shrewd and observant woman and those were qualities he found quite appealing about her. "Yes, there's a little more. I owe Serena. I owe her for destroying my plans while we were at Hogwart's. For ruining my reputation with Lucius. And I owe her for the Quidditch game…" He thought back to his broken nose. He'd been sure that when Serena hit the ground during the match that she would be out of the game. Once again, she had proven him wrong, shown him to be a failure in front of others.  
  
"I see. Well, I'll be glad enough when you're done with her. She could be a Mudblood for all you know… I'll share you with others, Malificus, but not with her… not when she might be tainted." _And not when you think of her even when you are with me!  
_  
Malificus came up close behind Narcissa, closer than he should have been standing to his sister-in-law. She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck and he ran his fingers down her bare arms.  
  
"Trust me, Narcissa. In a few weeks, you'll never hear the name Serena Castleton-Black again. And that won't be the only change around here…"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy walked in the front door of her mansion in London, several shopping bags in her arms. _It is a shame I couldn't have stayed longer with Malificus, she thought. But Lucius will be home in a few hours and…_"Lucius! I wasn't expecting you home so early. I took my time shopping… If I'd have known, I wouldn't have lingered so long in the shops." Narcissa put her shopping bag down on the table and went over to kiss her husband.  
  
"I finished my meeting at St. Mungo's early," he replied. "I thought I'd come home."  
  
The adrenaline rush of knowing Lucius was waiting for her while she was at Malificus' flat made Narcissa's heart race. She came up close to Lucius and traced her finger down his cheek.   
  
"Well this is a lovely surprise. What on earth shall we do with all this extra time?" she cooed.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
As always, please read and review! I look forward to hearing from everyone… As always, I hope this chapter has entertained and left you looking forward to the next one… 


	24. Chapter 24: A Phoenix Reborn

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Wyall Jared… hope you were able to save the world from your brother!   
  
Mercury Gray… does this mean I've astounded you? blushing I have several chapters all set to go so I should be able to post pretty frequently this week!   
  
Trina/Leonora… Malificus' plans will become clearer soon. I promise!  
  
Rushumble… A perfect mess? Now that's a perfect understatement!  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… glad you liked how Snape shows up in her dreams and not in her nightmares!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
**_Chapter 24: A Phoenix Reborn_**   
  
Four weeks after a simple sheet of paper had ripped through her relationship with Severus, Serena stood next to Albus Dumbledore and watched most of the students depart the Hogwart's campus for a short spring break. The April weather always made them restless, and knowing the spring Quidditch season would begin when they returned always made the spring move more quickly.   
  
"I'll miss them," said the Headmaster. "The students keep me young."  
  
Serena smiled. "Enough have stayed. No fear of you growing old in just one week, Headmaster."  
  
"Are you busy this afternoon?" he asked.  
  
"No. Do you need something?"  
  
"I wanted to extend an invitation to you. I would like to make you part of our group, Serena."  
  
"Your group?" Serena looked at the Headmaster askingly.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix."  
  
_The Order of the Phoenix?_ The name intrigued Serena. "Tell me more."  
  
Dumbledore only spent about ten minutes telling Serena about the order before she stopped him. "No need to say more," she said, "I'd be honored."  
  
"Excellent," he said with a smile. "Now come with me. I want you to meet a few people…"  
  
A moment later, Dumbledore peered over his glasses said, "Here we are. Number 12 Grimmauld Place."   
  
Serena looked at the edifice with some doubt. The door was weather-beaten and scarred. The outside walls needed washing and the windows were filthy. Certainly not a house she would have been interested in going inside otherwise.  
  
"You'll find that the Order is made up of a tremendously varied group of wizards and witches," said Dumbledore as they went inside, "but each and every one of them has my complete trust." He put an unusually heavy emphasis on that and Serena wondered about it, but a commotion in the next room drew her attention.  
  
Two men were arguing. One voice she didn't recognize. The other, well that was an unexpected voice…  
  
"Where are you rushing off to…" said the man she didn't know.  
  
"I need to speak with Albus immediately."  
  
Serena turned stiffly as Severus strode into the room they were in, still arguing with Sirius Black. The words died on Severus' lips when he saw his lover.  
  
_My former lover, he reminded himself bitterly.  
_  
Serena turned wide and angry eyes to Dumbledore who seemed to pay no attention. He had told her he trusted everyone in the Order completely, but Severus was a Death Eater! And if she wasn't mistaken, the man he was arguing with was Sirius Black, a reputed Death Eater who had killed 13 Muggles before being sent to Azkaban. Not only that, but he was the only wizard to ever _escape_ from Azkaban.  
  
"I see we may have differing opinions on the definition of 'trustworthy,' Headmaster. If you'll excuse me, I need a moment to myself." Serena turned and stalked out of the room without another word. Severus watched her go and a sad, regretful expression stole over his face.  
  
"Mooning over her, Severus?" Sirius wore a small smirk.  
  
"Stay out of this," growled Severus. Then he turned back to Dumbledore forcing himself to forget Serena, at least for the moment. "I don't know when they're going to attempt it, but the Death Eaters are going after the Rorret Medallion."  
  
"We have to either stop them or take the Medallion ourselves," said Dumbledore. "We cannot allow it into Voldemort's hands." The rest of the group shuddered slightly. Only Dumbledore, the one wizard that Voldemort had feared, could speak his name so lightly. Only Dumbledore and Harry Potter.  
  
"If they can use it, there is a danger to all of us. Even to you, Albus," said Snape.  
  
"And to Harry as well," growled Mad-Eye Moody as his eye swiveled insanely in his head. He had come into the room after Snape and Black.   
  
"All we can do right now is get more information, but when we find out when they'll attempt the retrieval spell, it may take all of us to stop them."  
  
"He's gaining power," said Snape. He rubbed his arm. "I've heard him in my dreams sometimes, and each time I do, my arm tingles. The Dark Mark hasn't come back, but it will if he gains enough power."  
  
Elsewhere, Serena wandered through the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place and quickly realized that it was Black Manor. She found the Black Family Tree and spent some time looking at the many branches displayed on the tapestry. To her surprise, several generations ago, there was a name she knew: Barrington Black (1800 – 1902). One of her grandfathers on her mother's side had been named Barrington. If this Barrington and her ancestor were the same man… that would make her a very, very distant cousin to Sirius Black.  
  
_Lovely, she thought with no small amount of sarcasm. As if my life weren't entertaining enough. I may well be cousins with a madman and a murderer._  
  
She left the room quickly and started down the stairs, but stopped abruptly when she heard McGonagall and Snape in the hallway. They were talking in hushed tones.  
  
"Severus," McGonagall said, "I know it was a shock for you to see Serena here tonight."  
  
"Her talents will be a valuable addition for Dumbledore." The voice was wooden, seemingly stripped of all feeling, except for what could only be called anguish. Serena felt her eyes fill and she blinked angrily, forcing tears away. _I do not care about him, she told herself.  
_  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry that your relationship didn't work out…" McGonagall stopped, feeling awkward talking to Severus about something so personal.  
  
"I am, too, Minerva. I've always been a solitary man," he said, "but when I was with Serena everything changed. Now that she's gone, the loneliness seems so much more expansive."  
  
Serena's gut tightened. There had been level of honesty and a pain in that answer she had never, ever expected to hear. McGonagall, for her part, was nearly speechless that he'd been so open with her in that moment.   
  
"Severus," she finally said after a moment's thought. "You and I have never seen eye to eye on many things, but I must say that I think in the long run, it is Serena who will regret losing you."  
  
Severus looked at her evenly. "Thank you. I just wish I could have had a chance to explain things to her, but given what the Death Eaters did to Serena's family, I can't say that I blame her. I have held my share of grudges in my life. This is the price must pay for my mistakes, I suppose."  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, Severus. One does not need to suffer for them forever. With the help you've given us, I think you've more than made up for anything you may have done."  
  
"I just wish Serena would believe that I had left the Death Eaters before Castlebann even happened. I would never have been a part of that. Never. I was as appalled as everyone else."  
  
"We all were," said Minerva.   
  
Severus suddenly stiffened. He'd exposed more of his personal feelings to McGonagall than he'd intended, and she watched as he closed a curtain over his inner self. On the stairs, Serena's throat tightened. She hadn't been completely fair to Severus that night. She had been so angry, so frightened when she found that letter. Then she'd demanded answers from him and never let him give them before she threw him out. Her shoulders drooped and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
_I am such a fool, she thought. I miss him so much. He was a Death Eater once… and it really doesn't matter. I still love him anyway.   
_  
Severus was not a man to forgive affronts easily, if she had learned anything about him, it was that. All she had to do was think of the grudge he still bore for Sirius Black and James Potter. _I can forgive him his past… I wonder if he could forgive me for mine…  
_  
The members of the Order were all in the front room prepared to head their different directions when Serena came in. She saw Arthur and Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Mad Eye Moody, and several others that she didn't know, including Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Severus was there, too.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Every eye shifted towards her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax.  
  
"I owe you an apology," she said. "When we argued, I demanded an answer from you and then I never gave you the chance to give it to me. I am sorry for that."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment before Severus said, "You had plenty of reason to be angry… but… thank you." He knew it had taken a lot for her to say she was sorry, let alone say it in front of all of these people. Another awkward silence filled the air.  
  
"I also let myself believe that you'd done things… and I was wrong about those too. I accused you unfairly and I am even sorrier for that. I hope someday you can forgive me for how I reacted." Serena, who had been looking at the floor, finally raised her eyes to meet Severus'.  
  
For a third time, an awkward, eternal silence filled the room. Severus could feel the weight of all of the eyes in the room shift from Serena to him. A collective breath was held, waiting for his answer.  
  
"If you'd find it acceptable," he said, "perhaps we could return to the school together… and we could talk some more." There was a spark of hope in his eyes. Sirius noticed it and turned wide eyes to McGonagall who merely gave him a raised eyebrow that said, "don't you dare interfere!" He stayed silent.  
  
"I'd like that," Serena answered with a small smile. Severus held his hand out, letting her go ahead of him out of the room.  
  
"Damnation!" swore Sirius after the door had shut. "He's in love with her… full-blown, bloody love!"  
  
"Sirius Black," said McGonagall in a low and slightly menacing voice, "for once in your life, mind your own damn business."  
  
Several hours later, back in Serena's cottage, she raised herself up on an elbow and adjusted her pillows. She looked down at Severus and brushed some hair out of his face.   
  
"I wasn't exactly expecting our discussion to end up here," she said, gesturing around at her bedroom.  
  
"I'm irresistible." The answer was deadpan matter of fact.  
  
With a laugh, she said, "And terribly humble as well, I see."  
  
He reached up and caressed her cheek with his fingers. "I am sorry, Serena. I know how you feel about Death Eaters. After we became lovers, I was afraid to tell you the truth… I never meant to deceive you."  
  
"I know you didn't. I'm not the most reasonable person once my proverbial Irish is up… if you'll forgive the use of that tired old cliché. Can you forgive me for how I treated you?"  
  
"Consider it forgotten."  
  
She chuckled. "Severus, you're a Scorpio. You've never forgotten a single insult or slight your entire life. I know you won't forget this one; I want to know if you'll forgive it."  
  
"Consider it forgiven then, if you can forgive me hiding the truth from you, even if it was because I was ashamed of what you'd think."  
  
"That is forgiven, too." Then she laughed. "And then, tonight, you had to deal with the surprise I think I've discovered." She put her head down on Severus shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"That I'm most likely sleeping with a member of Sirius Black's family?" Severus was quiet for a second. "I despise Sirius Black. A few years ago, I might have let the fact that you may be his cousin – even a distant one – decide how I felt about you."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"It makes no difference." He shifted and rolled so Serena was on her back and now he looked down at her. "No difference at all." _And now that we've gotten past this, he thought, I won't let anything else come between us.  
_  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
Never fear, we are far from finished. As always, hope you're intrigued and curious for the next chapter… Please read/review. I love hearing from you …! 


	25. Chapter 25: Beneath the Mask

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
Twistedmind… I loved your review: "Severus, you dog!" LOL.   
  
Lady of the Dog Star… My assumption is Sirius' innocence is not widely advertised yet. So all Serena knows of him is what was reported before… she hasn't had time to get the full scoop on him yet.  
  
Trina/Leonora… Your wish is my command. Here is the start The Evil Plan.  
  
Diosa Alexia… Welcome! Thanks for your review.  
  
Annie Black… A wedding? Maybe in this story, maybe not… but that doesn't mean there couldn't be a sequel brewing in the future!  
  
Mercury Gray… I don't know. It just seemed like something McGonagall would say.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 25: Beneath the Mask   
**_  
"Thanks, Uncle Malificus. This is outstanding." Draco and his cohorts from Slytherin all looked at the pile of gifts that Malificus had brought them, including a book on Dark Magic for Draco that he wasn't really supposed to have on school grounds.  
  
"Never let it be said I don't treat my nephew well," said Malificus. "But I do have to run. I'm out this way on business and I can be late."  
  
Draco looked genuinely disappointed. "Oh. I'd hoped you could stay longer." He really enjoyed spending time with his uncle.  
  
"Well, once my business is done, perhaps I can come back and the Headmaster will let me take you into Hogsmeade for dinner."  
  
"Really?" asked Draco.  
  
"Really," said Malificus with a smile.  
  
He disappeared out of Slytherin House. Part way down the hall a few students – including one of the Weasley twins – crossed his path and he turned to examine something on a statue, trying to make sure his face was concealed. After they passed, he crept down the different corridors until he came to the Dark Arts room.   
  
He walked in and looked up at the dragon skeleton suspended from the ceiling beam. With a flick of his wand he moved all of the tables to the sides of the room; the chairs simply vanished. Then he uncorked a flask and poured some foul-smelling liquid into a cup and downed it in one gulp. The Polyjuice Potion tasted as nasty as it smelled and he grimaced.  
  
A few moments later a warm tingle spread through Malificus' body and then he felt a strange bubbling sensation in his skin. He grunted softly as the potion transformed the angles of his face. It wasn't painful, really, but there was definitely some discomfort. A moment later, the bubbling feeling subsided and he looked into the mirror – and Severus Snape's face was looking back at him.  
  
"Marvelous," he said. "Snape should be on his way to my wild goose chase, and while he's out, I can take care of my business here." He left the Dark Arts classroom and headed towards Serena's cottage.  
  
Three times, he almost ran across other Professors and Malificus chose to hide. He might look like Snape, but he wasn't foolish enough to get into a conversation with someone who knew the potions professor. Because of his detours, it took him longer to get to Serena's cottage than he anticipated and he was extremely irritated when he reached her door. The Polyjuice Potion would only last for an hour, and he'd wasted more than half of that time already.  
  
Serena looked up when he came in. "Hello," she said.  
  
He offered her a quirked smile but said nothing.  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Mmm. Long day." He coughed and cleared his throat.  
  
"That doesn't sound good. Let me get you some tea." She bustled around the kitchen and finished preparing some tea and brought two cups over to the living room. "Here, the hot liquid will help."  
  
He took a sip. "Thank you," he said amid another phony cough to disguise his voice.  
  
"You know, you should probably have some honey in that," said Serena. "I'll be right back." She got up again and went to pull something out of the cabinet. While she was gone, Malificus took advantage of the moment and sprinkled some powder into her tea. It vanished instantly. She came back with some honey and put it into his cup.  
  
"The honey will make your throat feel better." She gave the cup to him.   
  
He smiled thinly and took a sip. _Drink your own tea! I'm running out of time.  
_  
She picked up her own cup and took a drink, letting the hot liquid roll on her tongue for a moment. It had a spicier taste than she'd expected. She looked up to see Severus staring at her with the oddest expression. He held up his cup in a gesture of toast. She laughed quietly and tapped her cup against his, and then she took another drink.  
  
Suddenly, he stood up and pulled Serena to her feet. The motion was so sudden and abrupt, she dropped her tea cup. It spilled on the floor and the cup shattered on the table.  
  
"Severus?" She couldn't say any more as he pulled her in and kissed her roughly. He didn't usually kiss her like that…  
  
"What's gotten into you?" she asked. A wave of heat coursed through her and she pushed back from him, putting her hand to her head. She felt dizzy; the room started to swim and the first feather-light touches of fear chilled her skin. He pulled her close again.  
  
She looked up. "What have you done…?" Her voice was slurring and then to her horror she watched as Severus' eyes turned from dark brown to icy blue. Blond tendrils appeared in his dark locks and grew wider and longer… And then the face changed. She pushed back and tried to spin away, instead, she tripped over the coffee table knocking several things, including her wand, to the floor.  
  
Malificus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He seized her by the hair and dragged her face back to his. He kissed her again, even more roughly this time. All Serena could manage, her eyes wide with terror, was, "Malificus…" before blackness sucked her under.  
  
"Now," said Malificus as he used his wand to float Serena's limp body in the air, "it is time for a new kind of game. A game that will make me the pre-eminent wizard in the Malfoy family. Me and not Lucius… and you, my dear, will be the key." A simple levitation spell made Serena's body lift off of the floor. He started to guide her toward the door but then turned back. He walked over to the coffee table, picked up Serena's wand, and tucked it into the folds of his robe.   
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
And so it begins! I'm really looking forward to hearing what you all think of this. Please read/review and let me know! 


	26. Chapter 26: The Eyes of a Snake

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
Lady of the Dog Star… Yes, I did mean the powder disappearing, not the tea. You'll find some answers to your other questions in this chapter. And thanks for the Polyjuice reminder. I was basing off the movie, but I appreciate the reminder.  
  
Wiri… Welcome! I appreciate your praise, especially since you don't normally like AU stories. And I'm glad you enjoyed the suspense back in the tarot chapter.  
  
Mercury Gray… You'll soon see what Malificus is up to. Read on!  
  
Rushumble… I know I'm posting quickly. Mea culpa! But I have most of my chapters written and waiting, and I'm trying to pace myself but it is hard!  
  
Wyall Jared… I thought about a longer breakup, but I like Serena and Severus together way too much to do that…  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
**_Chapter 26: The Eyes of a Snake_**   
  
Serena awoke with a start and realized she was lying on the main table at the front of her classroom. She tried to jump up but nearly fell when her right hand remained affixed to the table top. Eyes blazing, she turned towards Malificus.  
  
"Don't try a spell, my dear," he said as he watched her. His blue eyes were cold, calculating, evaluating her the way a snake watches a fledgling bird. "You'll find the cat's got your tongue. With no wand, no voice, and no real use of your hands, you're as helpless as a Muggle."  
  
Serena slid off the table and walked as far as she could, gauging how much range she had. While she did, Malificus walked around checking some things and obviously calculating in his head. All of the tables had been thrust to the side and piled up, some three or four high, along the walls. The students' chairs were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I have grand plans for this evening," he said, turning back to Serena. With one hand he smoothed his blond hair back. "And I couldn't have made them without you." He watched Serena chafe against her magical restraints.  
  
_ Perfect, he thought, anger and fear are exactly what I need from you._  
  
"I suppose," he said casually, "that you'd like to know exactly what I'm doing, but I'm not foolish enough to tell you that. But I will tell you why."   
  
He walked up to Serena and grabbed her face, pulling her close to his own. "You are going to help me prove that I am a better wizard than my brother, because it is your fault that he treats me like I'm incompetent, like I'm still a child. And once I do that, the Dark Lord will hold me in his confidence. Me!"  
  
Serena fought down a rising sense of panic. He watched her for a second and then snapped his fingers.  
  
"There, your voice is restored, but trust me… the first magical word you utter will be your last."  
  
"You miserable, son of a…" He held up a hand and she fell silent; better to bide her time than have her voice taken away again. Now there was always the opportunity to scream for help.  
  
Malificus came up to her again and whispered, "The Death Eaters wanted you a long time ago, Serena. I know you should have been in Slytherin; I was there when you were sorted…"   
  
_Serena, tall and skinny for an 11-year old girl, sat on the stool in front of all the Hogwart's students and tried unsuccessfully not to look nervous. The tattered looking Sorting Hat was placed on her head.  
  
I wonder what House I'll go to, she wondered.  
  
"Hmmm," said the Hat in its gravelly voice. "Interesting possibilities. Smart, this one… Would be a good candidate for Ravenclaw. But then again, I see ambition and resourcefulness; a willingness to do what needs to be done. She would do well in Slytherin House as well."  
  
The Hat was silent for a moment and a few of the teachers looked at each other. Most of the time, the Sorting Hat sorted quickly – and it was always accurate. It always caused a bit of a stir when the Hat had to ponder a placement like this.   
  
"Ravenclaw or Slytherin… OH!" The Sorting Hat's voice went up and Serena looked up fearfully, wondering what it had seen to make it exclaim so loudly.  
  
"No, no," the Sorting Hat said, "this one shall go to… GRYFFINDOR!"_  
  
"I was almost in Ravenclaw as well," she said. "That's all the Sorting Hat would say… Maybe Ravenclaw… Maybe Slytherin. When it finally shouted Gryffindor, I was surprised as any one."  
  
"You should have been in Slytherin," he repeated. "You have all the qualities. The skill, the cunning, the drive to be pre-eminent. You're exactly like me…" He stared at her, unblinking, with is icy blue eyes.  
  
"Except I have a conscience…"  
  
Malificus slapped her as hard as he could, raising a red welt on her cheek.   
  
"And that's exactly the problem," he growled. "You had all the qualities we wanted, and we wanted someone in another House who would be sympathetic to our cause. That's when Lucius told me to bring you to our side. To seduce you until you were completely our creature."  
  
Serena felt sick. Malificus went back to the part of the table where he'd been working – well out of her reach – and continued talking.  
  
"I was the perfect one for the job. We were in school together, we both played Quidditch, and I played the role so well. A put-upon Malfoy who didn't see eye to eye with his family. A lonely young man who told you how he thought the Sorting Hat had been wrong and that perhaps he should have been in a House other than Slytherin." He turned and laughed at her. "And you were all too willing to believe it."  
  
"One doesn't always make the best decisions when they're a teenager," she replied coldly. _Bastard! She thought. I knew you had been toying with me in school and I hated you for that, but I never imagined the depths of your treachery. Treachery… the Seven of Swords!  
_  
"But then, then you had to be a nosey parker and feel sorry for someone. That stupid, stupid Hufflepuff girl. She was just a toy…someone to perfect my charms on so they would work on you. She carried on so much that day, and it attracted your attention. So she had to go. She was a bit of a drama queen about it…"  
  
Serena remembered…  
  
_Maggie Mulvaney raced past her, still sobbing. Serena took a step after her and then looked back at Malificus. "What have you done?"  
  
"Serena! It isn't what you think…"   
  
"Isn't what I think? Maggie runs out of here sobbing, her shirt a mess, and those things that you said to her? It is exactly what I think, isn't it, Malificus Malfoy?"  
  
Malificus bristled. There was no hiding what he'd been doing, although he was grateful that Serena only had suspicions. She couldn't prove anything that would make the Headmaster expel him. But she'd never trust him again, he knew that, and now he'd have to tell Lucius that he wasn't able to seduce her into the Death Eater fold.   
  
"And to think that you believed I was one of those stupid, stupid girls." She pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't you ever come near me again, Malfoy, or you will live to regret it." She turned and ran out of the room, shouting for Maggie, while Malificus laughed.  
  
As she ran, Serena found two Hufflepuff students and she sent them to fetch Professor Notlad who was the interim Head of Hufflepuff House. Serena finally found Maggie on the Quidditch pitch, standing in the Slytherin pavilion. Serena ran up the stairs as quickly as she could and as she came into the seating area, Maggie turned to look at her with sad, round eyes. Serena would swear to her dying day that she heard Maggie whisper "Help me…" before she leaped from the pavilion and plunged to the field below._  
  
Malificus dragged her back to the present. "That was the first time I'd ever tried the Imperius Curse," he said with a low chuckle. "The sense of power is intoxicating."  
  
Serena recoiled in horror. "You used the Imperius Curse on her? She didn't kill herself… You murdered her!"   
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
Well, for those of you who have asked what Malificus is up to, this should answer at least some of your questions. More to come in the next chapter. Can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter… Please read/review. 


	27. Chapter 27: Dominatus Unleashed

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Mercury Gray… Now that, my friend, is a reaction!  
  
Rushumble… Yes, it is a risky move, isn't it? That may factor in later…  
  
Silverthreads & Twistedmind… Chilling? The most horrible type of suspense? Ah, you both flatter too much, but thank you!  
  
Wyall Jared… Got you hating Malificus, do I? Most excellent!  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… Pleased the flashbacks worked…  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
**_Chapter 27: Dominatus Unleashed   
_**  
Severus was in a foul mood. He'd received a note from a parent insisting on an after-hours meeting… They hadn't shown up. He'd waited almost two hours until he'd finally lost his temper and left. On the way to Serena's, he ran across a trio of students from Ravenclaw. The three were out just after curfew and he promptly tore into them and deducted House points.  
  
His determined stride slowed as he got to the cottage. The door was wide open, unusual for Serena. Slowly, he walked in the door.  
  
"Serena?" he called. There was no answer. His eyes went from the kitchen to the living room and he froze. Cushions were on the floor. The coffee table knocked over. Crystals were scattered on the rug, and a shattered teacup lay on the floor. He rushed over and knelt down. The tea was cold.  
  
_Where are you, Serena? What happened?_ He felt cold inside. Snape spun and rushed out of the cottage. He had to find Dumbledore…  
  
In the Dark Arts classroom, Malificus was still gloating. "I had thought about using the Imperius Curse on you, Serena, but that doesn't serve my ultimate goal." He toyed with the ends of her hair. "But don't think I haven't dreamed of all the things I could make you do… Even without the Curse, the things we could do right now…"  
  
Malificus left the thought unfinished and watched the revulsion and fear skim over Serena's face. With a feral smile he stepped back a few paces and pulled a wand out of the folds of his robe. He tossed it carelessly to the floor about 10 feet from Serena. It was her wand – her main wand – a solid shaft of Irish Blackthorn wood with a unicorn's tail hair at its core. It had been her main wand since just before Castlebann although she kept a wand made of willow in her bedroom. That one had been her childhood wand, and she kept it more for sentimental reasons than anything else.  
  
He watched her look at the wand, calculating how far she would have to lunge to get it given the chance. _Good, he said, I need you to bring your power up, Serena. I need all of it. And that means I need to make you angry._  
  
"I can't believe you actually let Snape into your bed," he said derisively.   
  
Serena's head snapped back around. "You know nothing."  
  
"I know he's a Death Eater…"  
  
"WAS a Death Eater."  
  
Malificus laughed. "Do you think it is that easy to leave the Dark Lord's service? Foolish girl. But you had the chance to be rid of him. He never would have told you, you know… if it hadn't been for my note."  
  
"You wrote that note…" It wasn't a question; it was confirmation. She should have guessed sooner that Malificus was the driving malevolent force that the Tarot showed.  
  
"But for some reason, you took him back. Is he that good in bed, Serena, or is there some other reason? Something that made you look past his affiliations… "  
  
Serena wasn't about to tell Malificus anything about the Order of the Phoenix. "Sometimes love makes you see things differently," was her curt reply.  
  
"Love? Love is a dream for the weak and a tool for the powerful."  
  
"Of course, you would know nothing of love, Malificus."  
  
"Oh, I know all about love. I know how it can be manipulated. Maggie Mulvaney taught me that." He looked at her pale face and changed the subject. It was time to raise the stakes in this game; he was starting to run short on time.  
  
"So you've forgiven your lover for what happened at Castlebann?"  
  
"Severus wasn't at Castlebann."  
  
"So he says." Malificus raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reaction.  
  
_He's trying to bait you, Serena. Don't give him the satisfaction…_ "I believe him."  
  
"Well, at least your instincts have improved as you've gotten older, Serena. You're right, Snape wasn't at Castlebann… I was."  
  
Serena's world froze and faded into a distant background. All she could see was Malificus Malfoy.   
  
"You were at Castlebann." There was a flatness in her voice that should have chilled Malificus to his very core, but he was too busy gloating over her pain.  
  
"At Castlebann?" He laughed again. "Hell, Serena… I PLANNED Castlebann."  
  
It took a full ten seconds for his words to fully register. Malificus had been at Castlebann. He had planned it. Malificus had murdered her mother…   
  
"You bastard!" she shrieked. "You heartless bastard! Why?"  
  
"To get you."  
  
Torn between rage and confusion, Serena didn't even speak.  
  
"When I failed to seduce you to the Death Eaters as I'd been instructed to, I needed to atone for my mistake… Lucius never let me forget that I disappointed him." There was some venom in the voice.   
  
"Why did you have to kill everyone? Why didn't you just kill me?" Her voice was soft, laced with new grief.  
  
"I didn't want you dead. I needed you alive… with you as a part of the Death Eaters, our power would have expanded and that meddlesome Potter boy wouldn't even be an issue today. I thought the grief would overwhelm you and that would be my opportunity to sway you. Instead, it propelled you… it takes mastery and daring to command thunder and lightning. I saw then why the Dark Lord was so interested in you."  
  
Folding his arms, Malificus watched Serena. Her eyes were closed tightly as she struggled against the memories of Castlebann, against the vengeful ghosts that had haunted her for so long. Malificus would have enjoyed tormenting her longer; the feeling of power he had was truly intoxicating, but time was growing tight and Lucius would be merciless if he were late.  
  
He gestured quickly and Serena's free arm shot out against her will. He held out his wand and drew a straight line in the air. "Exsanguina Minu."   
  
Serena watched, horrified as a red line appeared on her arm and blood began to flow, dripping from her arm to the floor. Malificus caught some in a small crystal bowl and then turned his back on Serena, putting the bowl on the table. With a small knife he cut his own hand and watched his own blood drip in and mix with Serena's.  
  
"Reparum edae," he said and watched his own hand heal instantly. Feeling Serena's eyes on his back, he turned and smiled at her.  
  
"By the way, your mother was begging for her life when I killed her."  
  
Serena lunged at him, nearly dislocating her shoulder. She cursed in Gaelic and English, and looked over again at her wand. If only she could reach it, Malificus would be no more than a cinder to be swept up and disposed of.  
  
"You want your revenge?" he asked. "Go ahead… Restrictum Ex!"  
  
Serena felt herself sag as the binding spell was removed. She looked at him and coiled to leap at her wand. _He's already ready with his wand, she warned herself, he'll cast a spell before you ever reach your wand…_ But this was her only chance. She couldn't turn away from it.  
  
_Do it! thought Malificus._ His eyes lit up as she started to move. Serena leaped for her wand and skidded across the floor, hoping she could dodge quickly enough to avoid any spell he cast at her. As she moved, Malificus threw the bowl of blood up in the air, pointed his wand and shouted, "Dominatus vitae parasetum!"   
  
Serena was on one knee, reaching down for her want when she heard his incantation. _He's insane, she thought.   
_  
A streak of red fire shot out from his wand, struck the bowl and splintering it. From the shattered bowl, two bolts of red fire emanated. One went streaking toward Malificus, the other towards Serena. She twisted her upper body towards him, raising her left arm as if she were blocking a blow even as her right hand desperately reached for her own wand. The red stream of fire struck her in dead in the center of her upper body and she froze. All around her clear crystal started to appear and the other end of the red stream of fire connected with Malificus. It hit him with enough force to make him back a several steps. Once anchored, the red line it hung in space between them, a pulsing, malevolent umbilical cord.  
  
"Now you see," he said. "The Dominatus Crystal will slowly transfer your life, your power to me. By the time we have retrieved the Rorret Medallion, you will be dead, and I will be preeminent among the Death Eaters. Even Lucius will be forced to admit my success."  
  
Serena wanted to cry but the crystal had fully encased her. She could see the room, hear what went on although she wished she could block Malificus' voice out. He leaned down and stared at her for a moment.   
  
"The seduction would have been so much more enjoyable… for me."  
  
With that, he walked across the room and picked up a glove that was lying on the floor, halfway to the door, and disappeared with a crack. _Some kind of portkey, she thought. One that he's taken with him.   
_  
A numbness started to seep into Serena's skin, sinking slowly towards her bones, as the darkness of the room closed in around her.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Last chapter got some very emotional and visceral responses from some of you. Hopefully the trend will continue! Please read/review! 


	28. Chapter 28: Caught Between Scylla and Ch...

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating: **Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Wiri… thank you for the long note! Yes, our dear Severus is cunning, but Serena is the only one who can let go of her past.  
  
Wyall Jared… You are far too kind with your praise. It means a lot to me that you like the story so much.  
  
Mercury Gray… Thank you for calling the description vivid. I often spend so much time on my dialogue, I blow off the description. I've really tried not to do that in this story.  
  
Twistedmind… I won't take it personally, I promise!   
  
Lady of the Dog Star… Revenge? Ah, a dish best served cold. There is more about revenge to come…  
  
Rushumble… Two hours? Yes, that is a long time to wait. That will be revisited eventually.  
  
Annie Black… Will Severus save her? Read on, my friend!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 28: Caught Between Scylla and Charybdis**_  
  
A group of Gryffindor students walked down the hall, joking with each other. They were going to a special evening class with Professor Castleton-Black. She had laughingly called it Defense Against Dark Muggles. This group would be her experiment. If they got something valuable out of this, the Board of Governors was willing to consider adding it as part of the Defense Against Dark Arts program. All of the Weasleys were there and so were Harry, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom. And of course, Oliver Wood was there; he had been the first one to volunteer for the class.  
  
"This class will be interesting if nothing else," said Wood as they got to the classroom.   
  
"I just hope I can use some of what I learn on the Quidditch pitch," said George to his twin. "I still have a score to settle with Flint before we leave Hogwart's."  
  
"Whoa," said Ron as they walked in the room. "She's moved all of the tables out of the way."  
  
"What's that up there?" asked Harry.  
  
"Looks like a big crystal. And it looks like there's something in it…" said Fred.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" shouted Wood. "Professor!"   
  
They all ran forward as they saw what had caused Wood's outburst. Inside the crystal, Serena was still in the kneeling pose she'd held when the spell struck her. Wood got there first and reached out a hand.  
  
"No!" shouted Hermione. "Don't touch it, Wood… Not until we know what it is."  
  
The knot of students stood and stared at the formidable crystal that encased their Dark Arts professor.   
  
"We need to get Dumbledore," said Harry. "He'll know what to do…"  
  
"And someone should get Professor Snape," said Longbottom. "He'll want to know, too."  
  
"Snape did this!" barked Wood, assuming the worst.  
  
"You don't know that," said Neville and Wood glared at him.  
  
"Then we get Dumbledore first," said Harry. "You stay with the Professor. Ron and I will get the Headmaster."  
  
The two boys tore out of the room, running until their throats were raw. Part way to Dumbledore's office they saw the Headmaster, flanked by McGonagall and Snape, hurrying down the hallway.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" shouted Harry. "Stop! We need your help…"  
  
"Not now, Potter," snarled Snape. "We have an emergency." He pushed past the boys but spun in his tracks when Harry spoke again.  
  
"Something's wrong with Professor Castleton-Black…"  
  
"You saw her?" Snape practically pounced on Harry. "Where is she? What's happened?"  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore, "let the boys speak. Harry? Ron?"  
  
"She's in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom," said Harry.  
  
"She was going to do a special workshop for some of the Gryffindor students…"  
  
"Ah yes," said Dumbledore. "Her Muggle-style self-defense…"  
  
"But when we got there, we found the Professor, and she's been sealed up in glass or crystal or something like that…"  
  
The three professors all looked at each other and there was no mistaking the concern on their faces.   
  
"The rest stayed there with her, but we came to get you," said Ron.  
  
"Excellent decision, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall as they all rushed towards the classroom where the students had found Serena.  
  
They walked around, surveying the crystal. Severus knelt down and looked at Serena. There was a red mark on her cheek. Whoever had done this had hit her, and her left arm was bloody. He seethed and then looked up at the clock. It was getting near 9:00 p.m. and that worried him. If this crystal was what he suspected, then Serena was running out of time.  
  
"Minerva? Severus? What is your assessment?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"A Dominatus Crystal," said Severus angrily.   
  
"I agree," said McGonagall. "And whoever created it must be mad. This is one of the most dangerous dark spells. I've only ever heard it described, never actually used."  
  
"That's because most wizards aren't willing to risk the backlash." Dumbledore turned. "We need to find out how to break it. There will be a book…"  
  
Snape interrupted him. "Serena may run out of time before we can even find that book in the restricted section of the library…"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and every head turned towards her. "The Dominatus Crystal," she said, "is a dark spell designed to let one wizard or witch feed off of the power of another. First, the individual who is struck with the spell is attached to the originator by means of a magical umbilical cord. This is how the magic is transferred from one to the other. The crystal forms to keep the victim from fighting back and forcing the cord to be severed. The person who cast the spell slowly drains the power from the person in the crystal until they are too weak… and then they die."  
  
Severus closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to stillness. The fact that Miss Granger seemed to have all the answers never failed to grate on his nerves despite the fact that her knowledge was proving tremendously useful right now.  
  
"Go on, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. The other students stared at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"It isn't easy to break the Dominatus Crystal. First, the Crystal itself needs to be shattered. To do that, one must offer a blood sacrifice because the crystal is created out of blood in the first place. To shatter it, a person must cut their hand and place it on the Crystal and then speak a profound truth. The catch is, the truth must be more universal than personal… AND the speaker must have nothing to gain from releasing the person in the crystal. Because of these requirements, it is almost virtually impossible to shatter a Dominatus Crystal."  
  
_I can't touch it, thought Snape. I have everything to gain by setting Serena free._ He ground his teeth together angrily.  
  
"What happens if you do all that but you don't say something true?" asked Harry.  
  
"The Crystal will suck your magical powers out through the wound in your hand and transfer them to the person who cast the spell. You'll be killed," answered Hermione. "And there's more. Once the Crystal is broken, Professor Castleton-Black will still be attached to the person who did this to her. She needs to break the cord herself – or force the spell-caster to do it. If an outside person does it, the energy of the spell could backlash and kill her anyway."  
  
"Bloody hell," said Ron.  
  
"Understatement," whispered Fred and George in unison.  
  
"We have to do something for her!" said Wood desperately.  
  
"Who would have done this to her?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Hey," said George, "a little earlier, I saw Draco Malfoy's uncle leaving Slytherin House…"  
  
Snape grabbed his arm. "Malificus Malfoy? He was here on school grounds? Tonight?"  
  
"Hey!" said George. "Let go! Yes, I saw him earlier but just for a second."  
  
"Malfoy did this," said Snape, dead certain. _I will kill him, thought Snape. And I'll do it with my bare hands. No matter what the outcome here tonight, I will find him and he will suffer for this…  
_  
"Then that makes this even more difficult," said Dumbledore. "What would he need Serena's power for?"  
  
"The Medallion!" gasped McGonagall. "They're retrieving the Medallion tonight!"  
  
"Summon whoever we can from the Order, Minerva. We need to stop them." Dumbledore's voice was firm, decisive.  
  
"What about Serena?" asked Snape angrily. "If they are retrieving the Medallion, then they'll need to do it by midnight. That doesn't give her much time."  
  
"But we do have some time, Severus. While the others are coming, I suggest we think long and hard about how to help Serena when they get here."  
  
The next hour dragged for Severus. He paced and muttered to himself, racking his brain on what could be done to break the Crystal. Each answer had a flaw.   
  
"Severus," said McGonagall quietly. "We'll do everything we can…"  
  
"What if it isn't enough?" he hissed. "I was duped in this too. I stayed and waited for a parent to come meet about their child for two hours. If I'd left after only a half hour, I'd have probably found Malfoy at her cottage. I could have stopped this before it started!"  
  
"Blaming yourself won't change anything," she said.  
  
He turned away. _If it had been any other parent, I would have left, he thought. But Nigel Boggsbottom is one of the most elusive Death Eaters I know of. The chance to talk to him, the chance to maybe find out about the Rorret Medallion… that's what kept me here. I'll bet the note was from Malfoy and that it's a fake. I should have known!  
_  
There was a commotion outside the door as Sirius Black, Tonks, and Remus Lupin all came in. They were followed by Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with their oldest son, Bill.  
  
"Moody's on his way," said Lupin, "but I don't know if he'll get here in time. This is the best we could do on such short notice."  
  
Dumbledore gave the group a brief summary of what had happened.  
  
"So, we still don't know where the Death Eaters are, just that they're bringing the Medallion up tonight," said Lupin. "It means our hands are still tied."  
  
Snape leaned against a table, one hand pressed to his head. Less than an hour and it would be midnight and then it would be too late. Serena was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
"There's one way to do find out," said Sirius. He flicked his head towards the Crystal. "If we shatter it, the dynamics of the spell will shift. As we were told, the two people in this spell have to be able to see each other when one isn't actually encased in the crystal. Since Malificus isn't here and we suspect he's the one, that might break the spell."  
  
"And how do you propose we shatter the Crystal?" asked Snape sarcastically. "Do inform us of your brilliant plan." _And 'might' work isn't good enough, you miserable git!  
_  
"You break it. You're in love with her," Sirius shot back, "Aren't you willing to die for her?"  
  
Snape took two big strides toward Sirius. "How dare you…" He shoved Sirius once and made him bump into a table, knocking several empty flasks to the floor which all shattered. Shards of glass skidded across the smooth floor. Sirius was surprised to say the least… Snape had never been able to stand up to him, especially physically, when they'd been in school. He instantly started back at Snape and both men's hands went for their wands.  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley was between them. "Enough! You're worse than little boys!" she shouted. "That's not a solution, Sirius. We'd end up with two innocent dead and then a Malfoy would have gained all of that power? Never!" As she spoke, Molly Weasley couldn't help but be amazed that she was actually defending Severus Snape, a man she'd never particularly liked.  
  
"She's right," said Dumbledore. "That's not a solution."  
  
As they argued, Neville Longbottom had spent five long minutes staring at the Crystal and at Serena. Then a though – and some inspiration – came to him. He picked up a thick shard of glass from one of the broken flasks and looked at it. Then he looked back at the Crystal. With one smooth action, he dragged the glass across his palm, opening a deep wound.  
  
"Neville!" screamed Hermione. "Don't!"  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
That's all for this installment. I'll have something else posted over the weekend. Please do let me know what you think. I hope the suspense is lasting; I wasn't sure how long to "drag it out" for, but it took a while to get this whole situation resolved (and as you can see there is more to come…) Please read & review and let me know what you think of it! 


	29. Chapter 29: The Bowels of the Earth

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
Wyall Jared… Can't believe Neville? Well, they do say that it is the quiet ones you have to watch… wink  
  
Mercury Gray… Poor Neville? I don't know if I'd say "poor Neville." It was his idea, after all…  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… As for Dumbledore's memory, don't forget, he's obtained so many memories over the years that some get stored in the Pensieve. And, maybe he just wanted to see what Hermione might know…  
  
Annie Black… Don't be entirely surprised at Neville being brave. Remember, in an earlier book, he tries to stop Harry, Ron, and Hermione from doing something and Hermione petrifies him. Later Dumbledore give him points because it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your friends…  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
_**Chapter 29: The Bowels of the Earth**_   
  
The only sign of Lucius Malfoy's displeasure was the slight tightening of skin around his eyes as Malificus arrived with Hecate Underwood. Malificus held his brother's gaze and smirked at Lucius' annoyance.  
  
"I'm not late," said Malificus, knowing exactly the source of his brother's irritation. "I am precisely prompt. You said to arrive by 9:00 and if I'm not mistaken, it is ten minutes until the hour."  
  
"It is five minutes 'til nine," said Lucius tightly as he snapped the lid of his pocket watch closed.  
  
"Well then forgive my prudence." Malificus' tone was mocking. "Given that we are within a half-hour's broom ride of Hogwart's, I thought it wiser to take a roundabout route to get here. I presume you don't want any uninvited or unexpected guests this evening."  
  
"Preferably not. Well, now that you've arrived, please join us," replied Lucius in an overly polite and not terribly sincere voice.   
  
There were ten Death Eaters surrounding an old willow tree. All were hooded and cloaked, and each wore a mask to disguise their identity. Malificus glanced quickly around the circle and saw masks portraying war, death, and famine. Plus there were creature masks as well. He saw a werewolf and a grindylow, and a savage-looking representation of a goblin. At the top of the circle, wearing a mask that reminded Malificus of a serpent, was Lucius.   
  
_A serpent? You're so boring and predictable, Lucius, he thought. No wonder Narcissa looks for sport outside of your bed._ Malificus stifled a laugh as he pulled his own mask down. It was a stylized representation of "lust," his favorite of the Muggles' so-called Deadly Sins, and one he was terribly familiar with. _Your wife has always been one of my favorites; her hungers run as deeply as mine.  
_  
Lucius pulled his wand from the folds of his robe and held it aloft. The tip began to glow. "The Rorret Medallion is buried deep in the dark bowels of the earth," he said. "It will take all of our focus and all of our power to circumvent the wards placed upon it and return it to the surface, return it to the Dark Lord. You have all chosen to serve the Dark Lord and reap the rewards of his return. Do not turn away from your chosen path."  
  
The elder Malfoy pointed it at a place near the tree's base. "Remember the sequence. If any of you enter the spell at the wrong time, all of our preparations will be for naught." He paused and then shouted "Exhumae!"   
  
A silvery light, laced through with black swirls appeared from the tip of his wand. It struck the earth, hesitated, and then began to burrow down. The earth began to groan and the tree creaked as it shifted. The spell burrowed deeper into the earth, seeking the chest that Lucius knew was beneath the roots of the great willow. One by one, each Death Eater on the circle cast a spell to enhance the power of the original Exhumae spell. Each time, Lucius felt the power of the spell grow. Each time, Lucius felt them get closer and closer to the coveted chest.  
  
Malificus stood in the sixth position on the circle and watched as the five ahead of him all joined the spell. Now, the truth will be seen, he thought.  
  
"Exhumae!" he shouted and the same silvery color came from his wand. As it joined the spell, all of the others felt the sudden influx of power. It was greater than anything they'd felt so far.  
  
_Boggsbottom! thought Lucius in a fury, thinking that the seventh Death Eater had joined too soon. I will have your head stuffed and mounted in my study…_ The angry thought stopped abruptly as Lucius felt Boggsbottom join the spell. _If it wasn't Boggsbottom's error, where did the extra power come from? I've done spell work with every person here, and none of them have magic that feels like this…_ Lucius glanced over at his brother only to find Malificus looking at him, waiting to see what his reaction would be.  
  
_ You? The power is coming from you? What have you done, little brother? thought Lucius, because this isn't all yours! If you have done something to jeopardize this attempt, I swear I will put the Imperius Curse on you myself and make you do whatever debasing punishment the Dark Lord requires._  
  
Malificus, meanwhile, was delighting in the power he was siphoning from Serena. _Ah, Lucius if you could see the expression in your eyes…! This is magnificent! I could do anything, he thought. Challenge anyone. Very soon, Lucius, you'll see what it feels like to be the lesser brother._ He wished he could simply take all of Serena's power and be done with it, but the Dominatus Crystal didn't operate like that, and he knew he would need to hold some in reserve for the final retrieval.  
  
Hecate, the last of the Death Eaters to join the spell, added her power and deep in the earth, the iron chest began to slowly grind its way towards the surface.  
  
A stench of sulfur began to fill the air. At the central point of the spell, the earth continued to growl and protest. Slowly a ten foot oval of Earth grumbled and shifted, turning into a sludge that began to bubble and fester, as if some deep, rotting, putrid infection was finally erupting to the surface.   
  
_ It's moving, exulted Lucius The spell is working. By midnight the Rorret Medallion will be the Dark Lord's prize and we will have reached the final step to help him reclaim a tangible form!_  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Yes, yes… I know some of you are screaming "what about Longbottom???" I promise, that thread will pick up in the next chapter. Hope this diversion into what Malificus is doing satisfies those of you who I know are interested in him… Please read/review and let me know what you think! 


	30. Chapter 30: Shattered

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Mercury Gray… It does fit. It does! Glued to your seat? Excellent!  
  
Rushumble… Ask and ye shall receive or something like that – more Snape here for you.  
  
Wyall Jared… Immense suspense? I like that! Hopefully that trend will stay true a little longer.  
  
Trina/Leonora… Glad you're back. You had a bunch to catch up on!   
  
Wiri… Glad you're liking the little power play between the brothers.   
  
Silverthreads… I'm pleased you like my choice of Neville. You'll have to let me know what you think of his ultimate/profound truth…  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 30: Shattered   
**_  
"Neville!" screamed Hermione. "Don't!"  
  
Everyone in the room froze when they heard Hermione. Neville looked back at them and held his bleeding hand out towards the crystal. McGonagall realized what he was doing.  
  
"Longbottom!" hissed McGonagall. "If you're wrong…"   
  
"Neville," said Harry. "Don't!"  
  
"You might be killed," said Hermione.  
  
"Longbottom," growled Snape, "the Dominatus Crystal will pull your power into it and transfer it to the person who created it… if you're wr…"  
  
"If I'm wrong, then I'll blood well die," snapped Neville with more heat than any of them had ever heard. "But if that happens, at least I will have tried…"   
  
He pressed his bleeding palm against the smooth surface of the crystal. He groaned as he felt the gem start to pull the blood in. It made him feel light-headed and he wobbled on his feet for a moment.  
  
Inside, Snape was screaming. _By all the powers! Don't swoon, you faint-hearted ninny! You are the most inept, untalented Dark Arts student I've ever seen in my entire career! If you make this worse you had best hope the Dominatus Crystal kills you because if it is left up to me…   
_  
"No one is making me do this. It is my decision." Neville spoke to the Crystal, not knowing who else to address. "Earlier they said the only thing that can break this spell is a willing sacrifice: someone who will offer their own blood freely, who speaks a profound truth and who has nothing to gain from it."  
  
The room was quiet. All eyes rested on Neville.   
  
"I'm willing to sacrifice some of my blood for Professor Castleton-Black. She's always been fair to me. Tough on me… but fair. And after this year, I'm not taking Dark Arts classes anymore, so it doesn't even matter what grade I get on the final exam…"  
  
_ A willing sacrifice, nothing to gain… Keep going Neville, you may be the only chance she has, thought Dumbledore._  
  
Then Neville looked into the crystal at Serena's kneeling form.   
  
"You told my Gran I was insightful. I hope you're right… You all want to hear the truth? I'll tell a couple of truths." He looked up at Professor Snape. "You scare me Professor Snape. You've always scared me. When Professor Lupin taught us how to handle a Boggart, do you know what shape it took for me? You."  
  
That bit of truth actually surprised Snape. Had the situation been different, Lupin might have laughed; he remembered the Boggart-as-Snape dressed in Grandmother Longbottom's stole and outrageous hat.   
  
"I've been afraid of you since I first set foot on this campus," Longbottom continued, "but Professor Castleton-Black isn't scared of you. She isn't scared of you one bit. She… she loves you, and you love her. Even I can see that. And the truth is…" Neville paused, making every heart in the room stop for a fraction of a moment.  
  
"The truth is…" he said, "that everyone, no matter who they are, deserves to have someone who loves them. Even you."  
  
A moment of perfect silence filled the room before it was split by a tremendous cracking as a fissure formed in the surface of the crystal. It spiraled out, etching a delicate spider web lattice over the face of the gem.   
  
"You've done it, Longbottom!" shouted Dumbledore. And in an eruption of crystal shards, the Dominatus Crystal shattered. Neville Longbottom staggered back, tripped, and fell into the arms of his friends. Serena, now free of the crystal, limply fell to the floor.  
  
Severus rushed to Serena and knelt down. Lifting her partially off the ground, he supported her in his arms.  
  
"Serena? Serena!" He called her name, hoping she could hear him. His hand went to her throat and he felt for her pulse. He sighed when he felt it fluttering under his fingertips. The Dark Arts professor groaned and her eyes opened slowly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; at least she was still alive.   
  
"What's that?" asked Ginny Weasley. She was pointing to a glowing red cord that was slowly materializing. It emanated from Serena and flowed across the room, taking shape like a snake. It reached the center of the now empty room and disappeared into thin air. Fascinated, the youngest Weasley reached out, but her brother Bill gently pulled her back.  
  
"No, Ginny," he whispered. "Don't."  
  
"Severus? Malfoy did this." Serena's voice was soft, tired. "He turned himself into you… Did something to my tea… I woke up here…"  
  
"A Polyjuice potion?" Severus Snape's face darkened dangerously. "He'll pay for this Serena, I promise." His eyes, sharp and bright, followed the length of red to where it disappeared in the air. Severus' lip curled into a snarl.  
  
Ron elbowed Harry and whispered behind a raised hand, "Now I'm really scared of Snape. He's going to bloody well kill Draco's uncle."  
  
Harry's green eyes were wide. "You're not kidding…"  
  
"Where is he?" Serena asked. "I have to make Malificus break the cord…"  
  
"We don't know where he's gone," said Tonks gently, not wanting to upset her but knowing that Serena would sense a lie.  
  
"If he's not here, how will this affect the spell, Albus?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Ummm… I think you should all look at the room," said George.  
  
"Yea," said Fred. "This is a wee bit freaky…"  
  
In the room, where the red cord disappeared, the air had taken on a viscous quality and it rippled the way a pond rippled when stones were thrown into the water.  
  
"I guess we'll see how the spell is affected in short order," said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard.  
  
Snape looked up at the clock. It was less than a half-hour until midnight. They were nearly out of time.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
We're getting fairly close to wrapping up this story, so everything will get wrapped up I promise (but obviously not quite yet!)… Please let me know what you think! 


	31. Chapter 31: Accio Mortai Angerum

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:  
**  
Wyall Jared… You'll eventually see what Snape thinks of Neville's comments.  
  
Mercury Gray… A wee bit freaky indeed! You'll see what becomes of Malificus… eventually.  
  
Trina/Leonora… This chapter should shed some light on a few of your questions.  
  
Silverthreads… Well, at least the truth didn't cross the line into soppy.  
  
Rushumble… Your "weird air" question shall be resolved. Read on…  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
_**Chapter 31: Accio mortai angerum   
**_  
The ripples in the air became more frequent and started to peel back like theatre curtains. Each one that pulled back made the scene beyond become clearer.  
  
"For the love of…" gasped Tonks. "It's a rift. The creator of a Dominatus Crystal has to be within sight of his or her victim if the person isn't actively within a Crystal… The spell is opening a portal so they can see each other!"  
  
Beyond the portal the group could see the circle of Death Eaters. In the midst of the circle, an iron chest that looked more like a casket was resting on the ground with mud dripping from its lid.  
  
"Be ready," said Dumbledore. "We have to get the Rorret Medallion. They have the chest, but they haven't managed to open it yet. Severus, you'll have to protect Serena; she's too weak to face all of the Death Eaters by herself."  
  
_Have no fear of that, thought Severus, they won't touch her, and when I'm through, there won't be a single one left!  
_  
In the clearing, next to the old, gnarled oak tree, the earth finally erupted, expelling a large iron chest to the surface. Muck and slime dripped from the sides. At last, crowed Lucius, success! But his joy was short-lived as a ripple washed over the Death Eaters and a tearing sound lanced the air. To the side of the circle of Death Eaters, the air shimmered and tore itself asunder.  
  
Suddenly, they found themselves looking at a group of wizards and witches – including Albus Dumbledore – standing in a Hogwart's classroom. The Death Eaters started to swarm, looking like a colony of angry ants.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was the first one to see the red cord that joined Malificus and Serena. Behind his mask, Lucius' eyes grew wide. He knew what spell his brother had cast and now realized where the extra power had come from.  
  
_ What were you thinking, Malificus? A Dominatus Crystal? You fool!_ But he didn't have more time to think about it as the members of the Order of the Phoenix leaped into action.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall pointed their wands at the chest and shouted, "Finite Incantatum!" The spell clashed with the spell cast by the Death Eaters and the chest groaned.  
  
One Death Eater charged towards Severus and Serena. "You traitor!" she screamed.   
  
Snape's wand appeared in his hand instantly. "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted. The spell not only knocked Hecate Underwood off her feet, but it knocked the mask off of her face as well. He glared at her stiff face, wishing he could have done far worse than petrify Hecate.  
  
"Severus…" Serena pointed. Two masked Death Eaters were heading towards Dumbledore. He pointed his wand at the new target.  
  
"Diffindo!"   
  
The earth in front of the Death Eaters split and they stumbled, barely avoiding the crevasse. As they staggered back, they dropped their wands. As they scrambled to retrieve them, several voices chimed in at once.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" they and the Death Eaters' wands began to float away. Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled at each other before they ducked back behind a table. There were too many spells flying around for them to stay out in the open long.  
  
"Damn them all," snarled Malificus. "They've ruined my glorious debut. Banes of my existence, every one of them… Especially Serena."   
  
"Malfoy!" The voice was younger, but not a child.  
  
Malificus spun, and shouted, "Crucio!" before he even knew who'd spoken.   
  
The Curse struck Wood in the chest and he flew up into the air. Malificus made a small gesture with his wand and the young man screamed. Malificus flung him to the ground and Oliver writhed in agony. It felt like thousands of worms crawled through him and each time they moved, they opened another razor-sharp cut inside him.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Bill Weasley severed the Cruciatus Curse and saw his brothers, Fred and George, drag Oliver Wood back from the fray. Nearby, two more Death Eaters fell to the restraining spells of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
_I have to finish this now, thought Malificus._ He spun and behind his contorted black mask his eyes blazed. Serena saw him turn. She knew those eyes. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed herself away from Severus and up onto her knees.  
  
"Serena…!" Severus tried to keep her from moving, knowing how weak she was.  
  
"I have to make him break the spell!" Her voice was desperate. She pointed her wand at Malificus…  
  
"Accio mortai angerum!"   
  
Every head in the room – Order and Death Eater alike – spun to look at Serena when they heard her spell, shocked. A green light poured out of Serena's wand and began to swirl, creating a vortex. She sagged back into Severus' arms and a single tear escaped down her cheek.  
  
"I have carried the weight of the angry dead for too long," she said softly. "Now they can have the revenge they desire."  
  
Despite their shock, the members of the Order didn't waste any time. The words were barely out of Serena's mouth and Arthur and Molly Weasley and Tonks rushed over to one group of children. They put Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny up against the front of an overturned table. Arthur and Molly took up positions on either side, and Tonks stood in front of them.  
  
In another part of the room, Lupin, Black and Bill Weasley rushed over to where Fred and George were trying to help the injured Oliver Wood. Severus, still cradling Serena in his arms, had his wand at the ready and felt Dumbledore and McGonagall come to stand somewhere behind him.  
  
"Listen to me, children." Dumbledore's voice was deep and even the normally flippant twins could hear the gravity of his tone. "Whatever happens, stay very, very still. Your Dark Arts Professor has summoned the ghosts of Castelbann, and you do not want to attract the attention of the angry dead."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Can't wait to hear what you think. Please read/review and let me know… 


	32. Chapter 32: The Ghosts of Castlebann

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Rushumble and Trina/Leonora… thanks for your input. You're my only reviewers for the last chapter. I guess everyone else must be on vacation. Read on and you'll find out more about the angry dead...  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 32: The Ghosts of Castlebann**_   
  
"She's done what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Shh! Keep your voice down," said Mr. Weasley. "Serena has summoned the angry dead. When someone dies violently, sometimes their spirit lingers because they want revenge. The Mortai Angerum spell pulls the angry dead through a vortex and brings them into this plane."  
  
"And what do the ghosts do?" whispered Harry.  
  
"That's the catch," said Arthur Weasley. "If the ghost doesn't find the person responsible for their death, it – or they – will turn on the person who summoned them."  
  
Both Harry and Ron swallowed hard.   
  
"And that," added Mrs. Weasley in a low voice, "is the only reason that this spell isn't labeled as an unforgivable curse by the Ministry of Magic. Serena must have some kind of proof that Malificus killed someone to dare use this spell…"  
  
Out of the swirling, oozing colors of the vortex, eight different amorphous shapes rose into the air and began swirling around the room. As they roamed from person to person, they took on more defined shapes. Hermione started to tremble as one came up to them. It hovered in front of Tonks and peered around her.  
  
The ghost was a woman. Her cheeks were sunken and her skin sagged from her bones. Her hair was dark, but it looked lank and dusty. But it was her eyes that frightened Hermione so much. They were shiny and alert, and looked at her with a hungry intensity that tore right through Hermione, leaving her chilled.  
  
"Just say quiet and still," said Tonks. "Don't give her any reason to notice you more than she has."  
  
The ghost swirled in the air when the Auror spoke and focused in on her. It came up close almost touching Tonks and they all admired how still she stayed when they all wanted to flee. Keeping her eyes down, Tonks said, "We have no business with you; we have done you no wrong."  
  
The ghost backed away and quickly flew over to circle around Serena. Two others joined it; then some more joined them. They hovered and circled. Serena, unconscious in Severus' arms, never saw them.   
  
"Sssssuummmonnnerrrr…" rasped the ghost. The others heard it and began to gather around Serena and Severus, too. The Potions Professor watched the ghosts warily, feeling the other worldly electric charge they carried. He might be able to defend himself and Serena against two, maybe three, but the more that gathered, the harder it would be – even with help from McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"She summoned you," he whispered, "to give you justice. Your prey is elsewhere. Through the portal and in the field. You'll find him there…"  
  
The ghosts shot up in the air, spinning and twirling, emanating an increasing anger and heat. They swirled for a moment, seemingly unfocused until one stopped and stared towards the rift.  
  
"Malliffficusss…" The voice was dry, parched, just barely above a whisper but there was no mistaking what the creature said. The other ghosts all turned to look as well and as a single entity, they surged towards the Death Eaters.  
  
Two of the masked Death Eaters disappeared in a loud crack, not wanting to be anywhere near the angry dead summoned by Serena's spell. Malificus stood rooted to the ground and watched the ghosts draw closer.   
  
_Impossible! He thought. How could she…? She shouldn't have had enough power to channel a spell like that. First she masters thunder at Castlebann and now she summons the dead to try destroying me?_ He tried to move to the side, but he felt slow, lethargic, and then he realized it was because he was tethered to Serena. With the rift open, he couldn't move out of sight of Serena. He was trapped by his own spell.  
  
Near the chest, Lucius saw what was happening. "Crabbe! Goyle!" he hissed. He hated to say their names, but there was no other way to talk to them right now. They both hurried over and joined him, sheltered by the oak tree.  
  
"Stay quiet," he said. Behind the mask, his eyes narrowed angrily as he watched Malificus simply stand near the rift. "Do something you idiot! Else they will destroy you..."  
  
"Should we help him?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Not yet," said Lucius. "There are too many right now, and now that they've seen him, if we help, they will attack us just as fiercely. No, we need to wait. My brother will destroy some of them, and then we can take care of the rest."  
  
As the ghosts swirled closer, Malificus realized he had no choice. To fight the dead, he had to sever the last of the Dominatus spell that bound him to Serena. He had to sever the cord or it was certain he'd die. He touched his wand to the red cord and grudgingly said, "Severatum." The cord released from his body with such force, he flew through the air. The cord slithered back to Serena, bringing the power he had stolen back to her.  
  
One ghost reared up in front of him, shrieking in rage, and reached out and grabbed his face with a ghostly hand. Sharp nails dug into his skin and Malificus screamed as his flesh began to burn. Desperately, he pointed his wand at the ghost, and shouted, "Pello!"  
  
The ghost groaned and shimmered as the banishing spell sent it back to the netherworlds it normally dwelled in. He heard its dry, hissing voice as it vanished, "Maliffficusssss…."   
  
But even as it returned to its own dimension, more ghosts began to envelope Malificus, clawing at his flesh and pulling his hair. From where he sat with Serena, Snape's mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened. He could not have imagined a more horrible way to die. Everyone was riveted, terrified and fascinated, at the spectacle in the field.  
  
"Now, Minerva! Before the portal closes! It will be our only chance." Dumbledore cast a spell that split the large iron cask open and Minerva McGonagall didn't waste the opportunity.  
  
"Accio!" she cried and from inside the cask, a smaller box, bound by four iron straps with enormous, goblin-made locks, floated up and raced towards them. The box holding the Rorret Medallion shot through the air from the oak grove, through the portal, and into the classroom. It hit the ground and scrapped along the floor. Just behind it, the portal sealed shut, cutting off their view of the trees.  
  
Everyone sagged in relief, but Snape didn't waste a moment. The spell might be broken, but Serena had come perilously close to death's edge. He scooped Serena up, and headed for the door. Her head lolled back and he shifted her weight so it fell on his shoulder.  
  
"Severus!" said McGonagall.  
  
"I've got to get her to Madame Pomfrey!" Without waiting for another person to speak, Severus rushed Serena out the door and toward the infirmary.  
  
Back in the oak grove, the ghosts all raced around Malificus, hissing his name. He flung spells at them as best he could, but they were too fast, darting in and tearing at him. Abruptly, most of the ghosts pulled back and let one draw close. Breathing hard, Malificus took the opportunity to rest, but he kept his wand ready.  
  
"Mallifficusss," one hissed. "Do you rememmberrr me?"  
  
Slowly, Malificus raised his eyes. The spectral woman floated before him, her ratty and tattered hair clung to her head. Her lips were cracked and her eyes, while feverishly bright, were sunken into her head. Then he saw a little silver charm around her neck.  
  
"Maggie Mulvaney…"  
  
"I thought you loved me," she hissed. "You usssssed me. It wasss a long way to the ground…"  
  
Malificus wand came up in a flash. "Pello!" he commanded and the ghost of Maggie Mulvaney returned to the void beyond with a blood-curdling shriek. The other ghosts swarmed in, howling and wailing. Some writhed at his feet and one clung to his back and he staggered forward and fell to the ground.   
  
From behind the oak, Lucius saw the last of the portal shut. "Now there are none of those meddlesome idiots," he said. He leaped out from behind the tree and pointed his wand at one of the ghosts.   
  
"Pello!" Lucius shouted.  
  
The spell slammed into the ghost sending it flying back from Malificus before it slid back into the netherworld it came from. Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead, banishing two more phantoms. There were only three left; they shot up from Malificus' crumpled form, and raced towards Lucius and his cohorts.   
  
The three men raised their wands at once and again sent the banishing spell out, creating a wall between them and the ghosts. The dead were traveling too fast to stop and they hissed and writhed, enraged, as they slammed into the spell and felt themselves begin to disappear.  
  
"Malliffiicccusss…" one wailed.  
  
"Revennnggeee…" hissed another.  
  
Malificus was lying on the ground, staring up toward the sky. There was a red and angry burn mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek. His clothes were in shreds and there were scratches and bite marks all over his arms, shoulders and chest. His hands were blistered from where he tried to grab one of the ghosts.  
  
Lucius put his hand on Malificus' chest. "He's still alive… barely," said the elder Malfoy. "You two get out of here and lay low for several days. We'll talk soon." He pulled his mask off and his outer cape and handed them to Goyle. "Take these, and don't let anyone see them. I'll retrieve them later."  
  
Goyle nodded as he took the bundle and tucked it under his arm. With that, Lucius spoke one more word and both he and Malificus disappeared. The two other men followed immediately after. All that was left in the field was scorched grass, churned up soil, and empty iron casket and an odd, eerie howling in the wind that sounded like angry voices.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
The saga continues… Please read/review and let me know what you think! 


	33. Chapter 33: Not So Strange Bedfellows

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Hi everyone, this weekend might be a very productive one for me from a posting standpoint. Everything is done, and is just waiting to be posted to ff-net! So buckle your seatbelts!  
  
Romula Linders… Love? That is high praise, indeed. Glad, as always, that you enjoy my writing so much. You've got a ways to go in Thunderstruck. I hope you like the other chapters as much.  
  
Silverthreads… I like to think there is more to Tonks than humor. She's got to have talent to be an Auror!  
  
Mercury Gray… I had a feeling you'd like Maggie showing up there. I didn't want all of the ghosts to be identified, but she seemed to be the one who needed to be even if she wasn't specifically at Castlebann.  
  
Wyall Jared… No worries about not reviewing the other chapter. Everyone reviewed so consistently for so long, it seems everyone took a break at the same time! Glad you're still on the edge of your seat.   
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 33: Not So Strange Bedfellows**_  
  
Severus had literally paced the hall while Madam Pomfrey examined Serena. Dumbledore and McGonagall stayed with him while the Weasleys got the children back to their classrooms and Lupin and Sirius went looking for Malificus and the Death Eaters. And Tonks, since she was an Auror, was already bringing Hecate Underwood and the other Death Eaters they had captured to the Ministry of Magic to face charges.  
  
Finally the door to the ward opened and Pomfrey came out.  
  
"Is she alright?" Snape demanded instantly.  
  
"Yes, Severus, she's fine," Madame Pomfrey reassured him. "She'll recover, but she's going to be very weak for a bit. Probably a few weeks. She'll nod off to sleep at the drop of a hat, so if she does, don't fret about it."  
  
"Is she awake now? I want to see her."  
  
"Of course," said Madam Pomfrey. "Headmaster? Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "I'll come visit Serena in the morning. I'm sure she'll be in excellent hands while Severus is here."  
  
Without another word, Severus went into the room and Pomfrey shut the door behind him, giving him some privacy with Serena. He walked silently up to her bed. Her eyes were shut and her sable hair spilled down over the pillow. She looked drawn, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Madam Pomfrey had cured the bruise on her cheek where Malificus hit her. The arm that had been cut was bandaged, but at the edge Severus could see new pink skin where Pomfrey had healed her.   
  
He sat down in the chair next to the bed and a moment later she turned her head on the pillow and opened her eyes. When she saw him, Serena smiled.  
  
"Severus…"  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. "Madame Pomfrey says you're going to be fine."  
  
Serena nodded. "She said I just needed to rest, but in a few weeks I should be back to normal." Her voice was soft.  
  
Severus spent a moment just looking at Serena. Still holding her hand, Severus dropped his head a little until it touched her fingers, and then he let out a long sigh.  
  
"Are you okay? Severus?"  
  
He kissed her hand again and looked up at Serena. "I thought you were going to die," he said.  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
Then he leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Serena."  
  
"I love you, too. Here..." She pushed over and patted the bed next to her.  
  
"There isn't much room, and we are in the infirmary…"  
  
"Severus," she sighed. "Just come lie on top of the covers. I just want to be close to you."  
  
He couldn't refuse. Getting on the bed slowly, he arranged himself on his side. It was a tight squeeze and Serena wiggled closer to him. She pushed her head onto his shoulder and sighed, shutting her eyes again, feeling the soft linen of his shirt against her cheek. A few moments later, she was asleep. If Madame Pomfrey hadn't warned him about how quickly Serena would doze off, he would have been worried. As her breathing slowed and became regular, Severus pulled the sheet up to cover her shoulder.  
  
He shut his eyes and listened to Serena's slow, deep breaths as she fell into an even deeper sleep. _I'll just stay here for a few minutes…   
_  
And that was how Madame Pomfrey found them on her early morning rounds. Severus had both of his arms around Serena protectively and his chin rested on the top of her head. Both were sound asleep.  
  
_ I wish I could leave you both like this, she thought.  
_  
She came up to the edge of the bed. "Professor Snape?" She touched his leg lightly and withdrew her hand as his eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry to wake you, but its morning. I'm sure there will be visitors on the ward soon. I wasn't certain you'd still want to be…"  
  
"Of course. Yes, thank you Madame Pomfrey," he said.   
  
Severus tried to unwrap his arms without waking her but as he moved, Serena's eyes opened and she blinked slowly. "I was dreaming," she said. Her voice was soft, still wrapped in the warm comfort of sleep. "We were dancing."  
  
"Then go back to your dream," he whispered. "It is too early to be up."  
  
"Okay…" She shifted her head on the pillows and let her eyes flutter closed again. After a moment of watching her, Severus got off the bed as slowly as he could and settled himself into the hard-backed chair next to it.  
  
"The sleep will be tremendously beneficial," said Pomfrey. "For a few weeks, she'll become tired quite easily. Sleeping and feeling safe are what she needs to build her strength back up."  
  
Within an hour, a number of visitors piled into the room to visit Serena. All of the students who had found her, except for Neville and Oliver, were there. Snape watched them all like a hawk, not liking the large crowd when he thought she should be resting. But he kept his peace, knowing that it would be impossible for her to have complete privacy after the events of last night.  
  
"But they're both fine?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "We saw Neville just before we came here."  
  
"And what about Oliver?" Serena turned to look at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr. Wood will be fine, considering he had to suffer that vile Cruciatus Curse. He's resting in a private room. For the next few days, he'll get no visitors, aside from his parents." She pointedly looked at the Weasley twins. "After that, we'll see."  
  
"What?" said George, trying to sound surprised and offended.  
  
"Why does everyone think the worst of us?" sighed Fred.  
  
Everyone in the room gave them a hard look that clearly said, _Don't make us list the reasons.  
_  
"When he's able, I'd like to visit him," said Serena.  
  
"Of course, Professor Castleton-Black. I'll let you know as soon as he can have visitors."  
  
The group talked for a few more minutes and then something occurred to George Weasley.  
  
"I don't suppose you'll be postponing our exams?" asked George with some hope. "We really wouldn't want you to tax yourself too much, Professor…"  
  
She offered George a wry smile. "I hate to disappoint you, Mr. Weasley, but your exams will move forward as scheduled. I'm well enough to do some of them. Professor Snape will be assisting with the tests for the lower classes, and Tonks will be helping me with the more advanced classes."  
  
George and Fred looked crestfallen.  
  
"Now," said Serena, "you two should toddle off, I think, and get to your studies."  
  
After the students all filed out of the room, Molly Weasley sat on the edge of Serena's bed and looked at her with an appraising eye. "And how are you feeling, dear? That was quite something…"  
  
"I'm fine," Serena reassured them. "I'm just very tired. Did you get the Medallion?" She looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, my dear, we did, and now it is in a very safe place where it won't be used for evil intent."  
  
The conversation meandered and wandered for a time, touching on topic ranging from details on Serena's finals to Quidditch to the upcoming summer. Finally, Lupin said what they'd all thought at one point or another.   
  
"The Avatarus spell is risky. Not many people learn it, let alone dare use it." His face was thoughtful.  
  
"This really isn't the time for an inquisition," Snape snapped, sitting up straighter in his chair, prepared to run Lupin straight out of the room if he had to.   
  
"This isn't an inquisition; it is a simple question," Lupin replied without looking at Snape.  
  
"Yes, it is a dangerous spell. In the aftermath of Castlebann, I learned a lot of spells that perhaps I shouldn't have." Serena shrugged. "But, one must know the Dark Arts in order to teach people how to defend against them…"  
  
"She has an excellent point," said Dumbledore with a knowing and satisfied look.  
  
"What happened to Malificus?" asked Serena. The room was silent and they all looked at each other.  
  
"We're not entirely sure," McGonagall said finally. "I'm guessing that Lucius was at the field with the other Death Eaters, although we have no way to prove that. From what I've been able to discover, Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared at St. Mungo's last night with Malificus, claiming that a spell went horribly awry and he had found his brother close to death. They have him in a private suite, and of course, Lucius has brought in a private physician. So no one really knows anything except that Malificus is alive, but he is unconscious."  
  
"I see," said Serena. _I'd rather hoped he'd be dead._  
  
"Okay," said Madame Pomfrey. "That is all for now. All of you… Out! It is time for Serena to get some rest. And that means you too, Professor Snape. You need to go home and get a little rest yourself."  
  
She chased the group out of the infirmary and gave Serena a chance to nap. An hour later, after she had rested, Serena felt good enough to pick an argument with Hogwart's head nurse.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "I'm going to see him, and I'm going alone. When I'm done you can both fuss and bother over me all you like." She looked at Madame Pomfrey stubbornly.  
  
Pomfrey followed Serena down the hall to one of the private rooms where Neville was resting just to be certain Serena didn't faint or slip in the hall. Once she put her hand on Neville's door, Serena looked back at the nurse and raised an eyebrow. Madame Pomfrey raised a warning finger at Serena and walked into another room.  
  
The Dark Arts professor knocked on the door and as she turned the handle, she said, "Mr. Longbottom? May I come in?"  
  
"Professor!" Neville sounded relieved. "You're okay!"  
  
"Yes," she said with a wan smile. The simple walk down the hall had taken a lot out of her. "Thanks to you, I'm just fine."  
  
She came and sat by the bed. Across from her, Neville's Gran, dressed in her usual formal attire, watched Serena with her usual weighty and measuring glance.   
  
"Mrs. Longbottom, I'm glad to see you again. I'm sorry it is for something like this."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Castleton-Black. I'm pleased to see that you've come through this as well." She glanced down at the boy, and Serena could see the affection in her eyes despite her stoic and reserved demeanor.  
  
"I appreciate that, Mrs. Longbottom." Then she turned to her student. "Neville, what you did was a very brave and selfless thing, and I'm grateful for that."  
  
Neville blushed up to the top of his ears.  
  
"Your parents would be so proud…" said Mrs. Longbottom unexpectedly.  
  
Serena saw Neville's eyes get shiny as his Grandmother mentioned his parents. Serena knew they were in St. Mungo's after being tortured by Death Eaters.   
  
"Yes, I believe they would be, and if I ever get the opportunity, I will tell them how grateful I am in person," Serena told him.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. That means a lot to me…" said Neville with a sniffle that he tried to hide.  
  
Then Serena said, "I also wanted to let you know that I've spoken to the Headmaster, and we've agreed that you'll be excused from the Defense Against Dark Arts final, and that you'll also receive a perfect grade for the year."  
  
Neville's head shot up and his mouth gaped open. "What?" he gasped.  
  
"You banished a Dominatus Crystal, one of the vilest of the dark spells," said Serena with a smile. "If that doesn't earn a passing grade, then I don't know what does.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
Please read and review… we're winding down, folks. Not too much left. Let me know how you're feeling about the story thus far… 


	34. Chapter 34: Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Disclaimers, etc.:** Please see Chapter 1.

**Many, many thanks to...**

Evenstar Elanor… Welcome back from your trip! You said you think you'll die from the cliffhangers? Well, keep reading then!  
  
Mercury Gray… Put Malificus out of his misery? I'm afraid I can't let you do that… I need him for the "Thunderstruck" sequel…  
  
Rushumble… The medallion projects additional fear and terror to the person who is having a spell cast against them. They discuss some of this in an earlier chapter. I'll have to think about reinforcing that a little… thanks for the heads up.  
  
Trina/Leonora… Romantic? Good, I wanted it to have a touch of that.  
  
Wyall Jared… Made you cry? smiling Emotional connections are always good, glad that chapter made one with you!  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… Welcome back as well! Glad you saw the "typical" Snape in the ninny comment. As much as I've tried to round out his character, I don't want to lose that fundamental negativity. He just isn't Severus Snape without it.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 34: Appearances Can Be Deceiving   
**_  
"Mr. Malfoy, I really advise against this…"  
  
"I hired you to keep him alive," sneered Lucius, "which you have done adequately. I need to talk to my brother, and I will rouse him to do it. When I'm finished, your job will again be to keep him alive – and unconscious – until I tell you otherwise."  
  
The doctor thought about how much money Lucius was paying him to be Malificus private physician at St. Mungo's. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. He'll be well cared for in exactly the way you describe."  
  
"Good. Now leave." Lucius watched the doctor hurry out of the private suite and shut the door behind him. With a snap of his wrist, Lucius send a spell coursing across the room. He turned his back and waited for the spell to take effect. It settled over his brother's prone form like a blanket and seemed to soak into Malificus. With a groan, the younger Malfoy opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. When Lucius turned back around, Malificus was sitting on his bed, looking out the narrow window and slowly clenching and unclenching his fist.  
  
"Why didn't you let me die?" Malificus asked.  
  
"You're my brother," said Lucius, and that was – in truth – part of the reason.  
  
"Don't credit this to brotherly love."  
  
"No, that's not all it," said Lucius tightly. "I've spoken with the Dark Lord through his devoted servant, and although he is furious that the Medallion was lost, he was intrigued that you were able to summon a Dominatus Crystal. He wants to speak with you once you are awake."  
  
"And are you taking me there now."  
  
"No," answered Lucius. "That doesn't suit MY plans."  
  
Malificus stood up from the bed and turned. His right cheek bore an angry red hand print of puckered, scarred skin from where one of the ghosts of Castlebann had grabbed him. Lucius wondered how his brother would react when he realized he was disfigured; Malificus had always been the vainer of the two brothers.  
  
"No, you're not ready to face him yet. You shouldn't even be awake; this is my doing and once we're done, you'll sleep more to help recover. I want to make sure that the Dark Lord's trusted servant - that fool Pettigrew - is… gone… before I bring you to the Dark Lord."  
  
Malificus heard the spite and venom in his brother's voice. Peter Pettigrew was a simpering, backstabbing, weasel who had completely earned his nickname, 'Wormtail.' He was an obstacle to Lucius becoming the Dark Lord's full confidant.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Malificus' voice was bitter. He had used the Dominatus Crystal to try to break free from Lucius' shadow, but now he found himself more deeply submerged in it. More deeply than he ever had been before. Lucius now completely controlled his destiny.  
  
"No." Lucius smile was thin with a hint of malice in it.  
  
"Did Serena survive the spell?"  
  
Lucius eyes narrowed. "Yes," he said tightly, "I've heard that our dear friend Severus Snape rushed her to the Hogwart's infirmary."  
  
"Beauty and the bloody friggin' beast…" growled Malificus.  
  
There was silence in the room for a long few minutes before Lucius walked over, grabbed Malificus, and made his brother look at him. "She is nothing to you now," he said. "If I thought it would help, I would wipe your memory of her, but she's been so entwined in years of your life, that I'd wipe out too many other memories. Memories that you need. That I need. Put her out of your mind, Malificus, starting right now."  
  
"Fine," growled Malificus sourly.  
  
"Good," said Lucius. "Now, it is time for you to sleep again."  
  
Without being asked, Malificus returned to his bed and got in, pulling the sheet up to his chest. Lucius released the spell and watched his brother's body sag and relax as he was drawn back down into unconsciousness. But as the light of the room faded before him, Malificus only thought of one thing.  
  
Serena.   
  
_I'll find you again, Serena. You and Severus Snape…_   
  
As Lucius sent the doctor back into his brother's room with strict instructions to keep him unconscious and alive, Serena was getting restless to go back to her cottage. Madam Pomfrey had insisted she spend the week at the infirmary.   
  
Now, she was just waiting for Severus who had insisted on walking her home (which she didn't mind at all). She was looking forward to spending some time – alone – with Severus at her cottage. As she waited, she decided to ask Madam Pomfrey something that had been on her mind about that very idea.  
  
"You said 'reasonable exercise.' What do you mean by reasonable?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked puzzled. "Well, you should be able to tell. Nothing too strenuous right away, but you needn't stay abed. I'll drum you right back in here if I see you playing Quidditch within the next three weeks, Serena."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Quidditch," said Serena with color starting to rise to her cheeks. Just then, Severus came into the room and a smile lit up Serena's now pink cheeks.  
  
"Then what are you… oh. Oh!" Madame Pomfrey suddenly realized – as she looked at Serena looking at Severus - what Serena was getting at. "Well, there's no reason the two of you can't… I mean…"  
  
"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," said Serena, sparing them further embarrassment. "I understand."  
  
"Oh, good." Madam Pomfrey, completely flustered, went back to trying to roll some bandages with little success.   
  
"What was that about?" asked Severus as they walked out. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Madame Pomfrey watching them with the oddest little smile.  
  
"Nothing of consequence," replied Serena.   
  
A few hours later, Severus came into Serena's bedroom with a cup of tea. She propped herself up on an elbow and watched him come in. "I do adore those on you." She referred to the North Exeter Nationals boxer shorts that he wore. "Although, I still don't understand quite what you see in that team. Southampton is much better, especially on offense."  
  
Severus ignored the comment. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he handed her the tea. As she took it, the sheet fell down some, and he realized she hadn't put any clothes back on yet.  
  
"You're going to get a chill," he said.  
  
"Not if you come back to bed," she answered cheekily.  
  
She put the tea on the bed stand as he slid back under the covers and she curled up tight against him, running a hand up his chest.  
  
"You're positive that Madame Pomfrey expressly mentioned this kind of behavior would be beneficial for you?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Serena answered with a smile that intentionally betrayed the fib. "Indeed she did. It is a good way to build up my stamina again."  
  
Severus couldn't help but chuckle at the earnest tone and huge doe-eyes that she turned on him. "Well," he said, "we certainly must mind what the doctor says."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
Please read & review, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed the past few chapters. Seems like everyone is back from their vacations… I was psyched to see all of the review emails the last time I checked. Please let me know what you think of this one!


	35. Chapter 35: A Simple Gesture

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews. Everyone seems to have enjoyed "doctor's orders!" Glad you all got a laugh out of that.  
  
Evenstar Elanor… I can't believe how many chapters you read & reviewed last night! Hope you like the ones you haven't read as much as the previous ones!  
  
Trina/Leonora… More trouble from Malificus? Do you really think a Malfoy could stay out of trouble?  
  
Mercury Gray… A child for Serena in the sequel. The thought had crossed my mind, but you'll have to wait and see…  
  
Wyall Jared… Emotional roller coaster? I hope it has at least been a fun trip. And I think we know what Serena's definition of "reasonable" is.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 35: A Simple Gesture   
**_  
Three weeks later saw the end of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwart's. The Great Hall was decked with the Gryffindor colors and they celebrated winning the House Cup. Oliver Wood, who had recently returned to classes in time for the last day and his graduation, was in the middle of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, cheering their victory as the Headmaster announced it.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore, "before we get to our meal, we have a few announcements. First, I would like to announce that Professor Castleton-Black will be returning to her position as our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher next year!"  
  
Most of the students cheered, except for a group at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy looked at Serena coldly._ It is her fault that Uncle Malificus almost died!_   
  
"And now," said Dumbledore, "if you could please give Professor Castleton-Black your attention."  
  
Serena stood up. "I have a special announcement to make, and I appreciate Madame Hooch allowing me to do this." She held up a letter. "It is my distinct pleasure to announce that Puddlemere United has invited our own Oliver Wood to try out for their Quidditch team as Keeper for next season!"  
  
Another deafening cheer shook the room as students congratulated the obviously stunned Oliver Wood. Serena smiled broadly as she watched him. She was glad Oliver had this chance; he was a great Quidditch player. After she sat down, the students applauded for a few moments more and then fell silent as Professor Snape stood up. He cast an appraising eye up and down the hall.   
  
"In light of what happened at the start of May, I feel obligated to single out a few students and award some last minute points." The Slytherin students sat up straighter and a look of fear washed over the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Don't," Snape said, raising his hand, "get overly excited. My announcements won't change the outcome of the House Cup results." He looked up at the Gryffindor banners and his expression clearly said that part of him regretted that the House Cup results wouldn't change.  
  
The Gryffindor students let out a sigh of relief. They all remembered the Headmaster awarding extra points one year, changing the House Cup winner from Slytherin to Gryffindor. That hadn't made the Slytherin students – or Professor Snape – very happy, and each year, the Gryffindor students had wondered if revenge was coming.  
  
"First, twenty points to Miss Hermione Granger," he said. Part of him hated saying it. Hermione went up his spine in all the wrong ways and never failed to get on his nerves. But if it hadn't been for her, Serena may well have died inside the Dominatus Crystal. Hermione, for her part, was staring at Snape, clearly astonished.  
  
"Granger?" said Draco. "He's giving points to that Mudblood? Snape's lost his bloody mind!"  
  
George and Fred looked over their shoulder simultaneously. "Stuff it, Malfoy," they said.  
  
"As I said," Snape continued, "twenty points to Miss Granger for being a know-it-all at the most opportune time."  
  
The room applauded. Snape glanced over at Serena and had to admit that her delighted smile made him feel good. He hadn't told anyone but Dumbledore that he was going to do this. Snape looked back over the students and surveyed them again until his eyes found Neville Longbottom. He stared at the boy for a long time, and despite his efforts, Neville began to chafe under the intense scrutiny.  
  
He's still weak, thought Snape, and I loathe weakness, but he did muster the courage to face me and to dare the Dominatus Crystal. Where he found the fortitude to do that, I shall never know…  
  
"Over the years," said Snape finally, "I must admit I've been very demanding of Mr. Longbottom and not particularly tolerant of his shortcomings. In fact, since his first year, I've deducted approximately 200 points from Gryffindor on his account."  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"However, it was Mr. Longbottom's contribution that saved Professor Castleton-Black. I thought it would be proper to restore all of his previously deducted points."  
  
The room went berserk. Snape rarely awarded points and never in large quantities, especially to students outside of Slytherin. Longbottom was as astonished as Hermione had been, and he realized that through the small gesture of restoring the lost points, Snape was saying 'thank you' in the only way he knew how.  
  
"Way to go, Neville!" shouted someone at the table.  
  
Wood thumped Longbottom on the back. "Longbottom, you're famous! No one in the history of Hogwart's has EVER gotten that many points at the same time. Incredible!"  
  
"Now this is how you end the school year," laughed Harry. "What could top this next year?"  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Thirty-five down and one to go. Please read/review and let me know what you think of this chapter… 


	36. Chapter 36: Diamonds and Topaz

**Disclaimer/Author Note/Rating:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, legal info, etc.  
  
**Go raibh maith agaibh:**  
  
Mercury Gray… Snape will probably never verbally admit his shortcomings, except maybe to Serena or Dumbledore, but I thought he needed to somehow acknowledge what Longbottom did.  
  
Lady of the Dog Star… A sequel? You bet! And yes, Malificus is vainer than Lucius, believe it or not. And thanks for the note on the 200 points – I'd forgotten that. Mea culpa and thanks for keeping me honest!  
  
Evenstar Elanor… No, no. I won't kill Malificus. At least not yet. And, all stories must end at some point… but that is what sequels, and prequels, and all those good things are for!  
  
Trina/Leonora… Yes, I promise. There will be a sequel to this story. Cross my heart!  
  
TheSusanturpin… Welcome! The whole thing in one sitting? My admiration! I'm totally with you on the romantic Snape idea… There is so much more to him than Rowlings has let on. I find him simply fascinating.   
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
_**Chapter 36: Diamonds and Topaz**_   
  
Two weeks after school dismissed for the summer, Serena and Severus went to Diagon Alley. As they were wrapping up their trip, Serena remembered something else she needed and hurried back down the street towards the Herb Shoppe, saying that she'd catch up to Severus before he reached the portkey gate.  
  
Snape walked down Diagon Alley, forcing himself to stroll rather than to fall into the purposeful stride he usually adopted. He stopped outside Jade's and looked in the window at the gems and minerals. Half of the window was dedicated to jewelry – in fact, Jade's was the place where he'd purchased Serena's Yule gift – and a display caught his eye. It was a ring. The platinum band cradled a diamond that had to be at least a carat, if not a little more. On each side of the main stone were two other stones. To the left and right of the diamond were two blue topaz, each close to a half carat and outside each of those, a smaller gold topaz.   
  
_ It's perfect,_ he thought as he turned away from the window. He looked from one end of the street to the other and quickly went inside.  
  
"The diamond ring in the window with the blue and gold topaz accents. I'll take it."  
  
Madame Jade bustled out from behind her counter. "Excellent, excellent," she said. "Lovely craftsmanship on that one. I just got it yesterday. Didn't think it would last long, but this certainly is a fast sale. The stone's been bathed in rosewater – under a full moon, of course…"  
  
Severus ground his teeth listening to the prattle.  
  
"Is this a gift for your pretty miss? Serena is such a dear, and a terribly good customer of mine. I'll wrap it up with a lovely bow and some paper…"  
  
"No! No need for that…" He looked over his shoulder. "I'm in a bit of a rush…"  
  
"Oh," said Madam Jade with a knowing wink. "Can't be caught or the cat's out of the bag, aye? Looking to surprise her, are we?"  
  
"Something like that." He forced himself not to just take the ring out of her hand.  
  
Madame Jade snapped the lid of the velvet box closed and handed it to Severus. He put the box in his pocket and then waved his wand over the slip of paper that Madame Jade had presented to him.  
  
"There, you shouldn't have any difficulty withdrawing your payment from my account at Gringott's."  
  
"Very good, Professor," she said with a smile. "Say hello to Serena for me."  
  
Snape took two steps towards the door and spun back, making Madame Jade jump. "Not a word about this," he warned. "Not to anyone."  
  
"They'll not hear it from my lips." She winked at him again as he rushed out of the store. He looked up and down the street again and breathed a sigh of relief. Serena was nowhere in sight. He started to walk back to where they'd parted ways and soon saw her hurrying down Diagon Alley. He thrust his hand into his pocket, clutching the velvet box and running his thumb along the edge of the box.  
  
_What am I thinking? We've barely been dating for six months…_  
  
Serena rushed up next to him. "I'm sorry! I ran into Tonks and we started chatting." Since their introduction at 12 Grimmauld Place, Serena and Tonks had become quite good friends. "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"  
  
"I managed to amuse myself," said Severus. "Are you ready to head back to the school?"  
  
"If you are. I don't have any other errands to run." Serena slipped her arm through his and they walked away.  
  
Watching from a discreet distance, Lucius Malfoy's grip tightened on his walking cane. Draco, who was standing next to him, clenched his fists and took a menacing step forward. With a swift and precise motion, Lucius thrust his walking stick in front of Draco, forcing the boy to stop. He looked up at his father with an angry glance.  
  
"It is her fault," he growled. "Uncle Malificus may never be the same…"  
  
"Patience, Draco, patience. Revenge is not a thing to be rushed. It should be nurtured until the proper time, the opportune time when it will have the most devastating effect."   
  
For a moment he watched Severus and Serena with cold eyes as they walked down the street arm in arm.   
  
Lucius smiled a knowing, feral smile. "That is when revenge is its most savory."  
  
**FINI  
  
(or is it…?)**  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
That's it! Last chapter! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers for your excellent feedback (both positive and constructive). I'm delighted you all like the story so much! But please don't think this is the end… I have plans for a "Thunderstruck" sequel that will detail the next chapter in Serena and Severus' lives (with a healthy dose of Malfoy mischief, I promise.)  
  
For those of you who enjoy my writing, I'd love to hear your feedback on my novel, "Darkstar Rising." It is available from Xlibris (at 888-795-4274 or www. ) or from If you do decide to read it, I'd welcome feedback! Email me   
  
Thank you again for all of your great reviews! I hope you all stop back soon to read the next installment in Serena and Severus' adventures!


End file.
